Zootopia Fanfiction: Inseparable
by Michaelmanster
Summary: This is a story about Nick and Judy with their adventures through Zootopia. This is a romance, action, adventure novel and will consist of many chapters and stories. Again this is a story where they will have romantic stories, and some pretty crazy actions ones. This is something for all Zootopia fans, I really hope you love it. Enjoy! NickxJudy
1. Zootopia Inseparable: Author Note 1

**Zootopia Fanfiction: Inseparable**

(The story and everything gets better, Hint From: Futureself!) Hello everyone! Before the first chapter of the story comes out, I would like to tell some things about the story and let people know what is going on and what the plans are, along with telling some things about myself. This is about Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps and their relationship and life. Nick is a flirt and a fun guy. And with Judy who is still a little shy but has moxie and love for Nick as well. Things get a lot better as time goes on, I learn to write better, so continue onto next chapters as these first ones were me getting used to writing. I am still not perfect, not even close, but I try and I hope I make you guys happy!

First: I wanted to say the story is set in the events after the movie, this is taken only a few weeks after the movie, their relationship is doing well and they have gone on several dates before this. I want their relationship to do well. This will be events that occur after the movie, note not everything is canon, just characters and some other things. This will be a romantic action love story. And chapters will be as either dates, chases, meeting family and so on. This is a rated T comic and will have some very Strong Action, Use of Blood and Gore, Strong Love (no sex), and Mild Language (only at some parts). This will be a long series that I hope will do well and EVERYONE will enjoy! I am super excited to do this!

Second: I am new to this scene but with my extreme love for this movie, characters, and fan base, I am doing some fan-fictions. These will be fairly long, some longer than others. This is my very 1st fanfiction so please take it easy on me! As time goes on I will get better. I want to make you guys happy and for everyone to enjoy this! I am really happy to be doing this. Okay so I like writing and Zootopia, I will do other fanfics if wanted! I would love ideas for this fan-fictions as well. All I can say so far is that I want this to be a long Zootopia series, I will have them become mates and follow a love relationship. I will try to be realistic. I have 2 chapters done so I will post those very soon. If you guys have any ideas or topics you would like to share PM me and I will be happy to answer any questions and reply to feedback. Again let me know if you have any ideas you may want to see. Okay thank you for reading, again this is my 1st fan-fiction, I hope it goes well. I love you all! Enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 1: Ground Chase

Nick and Judy sprung into action as soon as they were called. Nick and Judy had been at a coffee shop just moments before, waiting to be called when needed. Judy and Nick's talkies buzzed, "We have reports of a stolen jewel heist. Black Panther, small and fast."

Nick and Judy ran out of the shop. He had been last seen one street over. "Lets go!" Judy yelled. They left the car and went on foot running to the next street. They were just in time to see him run into an alleyway. They sprinted to the inside of the ally way.

Nick and Judy breathed heavily. "Alright" panted Nick "Be safe carrots, don't rush it." Judy gave a little smile at him "Got it." They looked around the corner cautiously before continuing in. The alleyway was dark and gritty. It was a skinny ally at first but open much wider when the got in. "Where did he go?" Whispered Nick. Judy shrugged.

But suddenly from behind the a wall in the corner came a fist flying at Nick. He didn't see it fast enough. *Wham* Nick took a hit to the jaw falling down. Nick looked up. Feeling blood well in his mouth. "No." Judy yelled as she jumped at the black panther, sending a kick to the face. The panther took it well. Balancing pretty fast. But Nick was faster. Using his adrenaline he had pumping through him, jumped and took a swing. "Take this, chubby!" He yelled. Sending a flying fist to his face smacking him right in the jaw. He felt connection and a "humph" out of the panther. "Carrots, go with all you got." Blood dribbled from his mouth as he said that. Him and Judy jumped at the panther hitting him with all they had.

The panther tried to hit back but with two trained officers on him, they hit him down rather easily. When they had him on the ground Judy proceeded to handcuff him while Nick held him down. "Whew" he sighed wiping his lip. Judy looked up and smiled. "Good work partner." She replied, ears sticking straight up. Taking her walkie talkie in the gritty ally, proceeded to report with an echo.

"We have taken panther down, ally 7" He and Judy waited till backup arrived. After police had come and picked up the panther. Judy and Nick walked out of the ally. "Wow" Nick smiled, "You fought well!" She laughed. "Not so bad yourself, slick Nick!" He wiped his face of the remaining blood. "Am I missing a tooth?" Judy leaned forward to look, only to have Nick give her a quick kiss on the head. Judy blushed a little, "Hey!" Punching him in the ribs. Nick let out a hearty laugh. Man he loved working with Judy.

~~0~~

Alright this was my first story of all time. I was testing the waters out, with a simple chase scene. I hoped you enjoyed it. I know it wasn't the best but I thought it was fun. PM me if you have any tips they are greatly appreciated! THANKS!


	3. Chapter 2: Movie!

Nick was so excited! It was a weekend and were off duty. He loved it! Every day and weekend they were with each other! He was constantly seeing her, but it wasn't enough. Today was a day they were going to watch a romance movie! While Nick didn't like romances that much, he liked it because Judy did and Judy gets emotional, which ends up with her hugging him more. He sighed, "I can't wait." He said out loud. The sky was turning darker as night was on its way. It was only 6:30. They had previously been playing a board game before he said he would go rent the movie.

While Judy's apartment was small they had a DVD player and her noisy neighbors were out of town. Nick strolled up to Judy's apartment. He had on his casual green Hawaiian shirt with brown pants and blue striped tie. He rapped on the door. Judy bounced over. Opening the door with happiness.

"Ooooo this is going to be fun." She giggled while jumping. She had on a pink over shirt with another pink shirt underneath along with some jeans. Nick felt happiness rise up inside of him every time he saw her. "Ya" he agreed. He walked in. Judy had the DVD player set up by the bed. Nick slipped the movie in. He had also in his bag some popcorn he had bought at a store before he came. "Hey Carrots."Popcorn is here and movie here. Lets start watching" He jumped on the bed sitting down while grabbing a handful of popcorn to stuff in his mouth. "Oh no you don't!" Judy jumped on the bed stopping his greedy hands before they reached his mouth.

"Save it for the movie." Nick slumped. "Fine" He wrapped his arm around her. She pulled back, "Save that for the movie too." She let out sweet smile.

She rose and turned on the movie. As the show started, Judy felt so much love for this fox she had grown to know. She turned seeing his sleepy gaze as he looked at the little DVD player. Smiling she curled up close next to his side. Resting her head on his chest. Nick turned his head and let out a wide grin himself.

While they watched the show, they got closer and closer until Judy was almost sitting on his lap. Nick had his arms around her. The popcorn was gone, but that didn't matter. Nick leaned forward tickling her with his whiskers. She let out a giggle and she felt her cheeks go warm. She leaned back on him. Her ears flopping down and over his head. She loved being with Nick and with his great smile. Nick raised his arm, the movie still going, picked up her ears on his head and started to rub the soft fur of her gentle, tender ears. Again she giggled feeling her ears heat. He kissed her cheek. "Hey come on we are missing the movie!" She looked forward again, only to hear Nick whisper in her ear with his hot breath, "But I have my own movie here." He have her more butterfly kisses to the neck. She laughed and pulled away. "Come on Nick." She looked forward again. Nick leaned back against the wall. Watching the rest of the movie while holding Judy tight. He didn't want this to end.

~~0~~

Hey again. Look i'm still testing to see if this is good or not. I like the romance scenes, hope it's not too early! Let me know what you think, what I could do and change. THANKS!


	4. Chapter 3: Shopping

Judy gulped in a fresh breath of air. The sun beamed on the car windows lighting up the world. She had on a sky blue shirt, with some nice jeans. Nick sported his usual, Hawaiian shirt, brown pants and blue striped tie. She liked his outfit, it suited him well, but she wished he would change more often.

The store "Racies" stood in front of them. A place where all species can come and shop. She and Nick were off duty and she wanted some new shirts. She dragged Nick along with her to keep company. She had a feeling Nick didn't mind, he got to spend more time with her.

All sorts of animals were rushing to and from the store. Giraffes, rhinos, hamsters. It was always so interesting to see all the animals going in and out. The store was very large consisting of several floors and levels, which housed all sorts of clothing items. "Let's go." She excitedly exclaimed to her partner Nick. He gave her a grin as walked by her.

They were holding paws as the walked into the store. When they walked in the cool air of the store filled her lungs with glee. The store was large with white walls, pillars in the middle and many floors of animals. Stairs and elevators were there when you need them, and some escalators. "Okay" She said pointing to the escalator, "upstairs is where the rabbit shirts are." Keeping a tight hold on his paw, she briskly walked up to the escalator getting on. Nick looked at her, "So carrots what are you planning to get today?" "I was thinking some nice tee shirts of different colors." When they got to the top of the elevator she and Nick went over to the women rabbit section. "She instantly found one that seemed to suit her figure.

Nick looked around the section, while she picked out a deep purple tee. "What do you think of this" Holding up the shirt. Nick smiled, "It looks very nice, but I've scene no purple color like your glowing eyes." She let out a blush, "Nick, no really is it cute." Judy let out a smile, she didn't like it when other animals called her cute, but when it came to Nick...*Sighing*.. It was a compliment. While it was sweet she wanted some more detail. She picked it out anyway thinking it was sweet, grabbing a few others, she hurried into the dressing room to try them on. She had an assortment of colored clothes. Nick waited outside looking around the store to see if anything interested him. People walked all around, the big windows on the side of the store giving some great light from the sun.

It had been 5 minutes and Nick walked up the the entrance of the dressing room. "Judy" He called, "You almost done?" "Yup just finishing up." Nick was grinning, "Do you need any help?" He called in again knowing full well it would irk her. Inside Judy smiled rolling her eyes. "No Nick, I'll be right out." Shopping was rather boring but Nick took every chance he could to see Judy.

Judy came out with some clothes in her arms. "Sweet I found some I liked." She hung the ones she didn't back up and was ready to go. This surprised Nick because usually she took a long time shopping. As they checked out of the store, Nick wrapped his right arm around her pulling her in. Judy let it happen, as she stepped close to Nick, no matter what they did it was fun. And she enjoyed being with him.

~~0~~

Hey thanks for reading, this chapter I know was a little boring to some, but I am still getting a feel for writing, I felt I wanted a shopping day. I thought of someone robbing the store but it seemed a little too cliche. So I put this in as a bonding moment between them even if it was a little boring. But I have plenty of ideas and I hope you will enjoy them. Let me know if you have questions.


	5. Chapter 4: Time for a Trip Part 1

It was June. The sun shining through Judy's apartment window. Nick and Judy were packing for their hiking trip together. Being off of duty at this point, Judy had the idea to camp. Nick liked to camp, as a boy trying to be a young ranger, camping was part of what he loved. But he also took the deal so he could spend some alone time with Judy. Nick looked up at Judy to see her packing her bag, the sun was gleaming off of her fur making her look lovely, Nick smiled. Judy was too busy putting things in her bag to notice. Nick had already packed at his house before he came over.

"Alight we have spare clothes, tent, repellent." Judy said counting the number of items in her bag, "And tranquilizers." Nook looked up, "What, we don't have those." "Sure" She said back, "Here is yours. I picked them up from Bogo with some extra darts, you never know if there could be some rough predator up there." Ears perking up as she finished. "That or I will have to use it on you if you get too comfortable." Nick let out a chuckle taking the gun and placing it in his bag.

Nick had on his usual clothing of Hawaiian shirt with brown pants, tie. Judy had on her new purple shirt she bought just days before, along with some Jeans. Judy finished getting packed, "Okay let's get to it!" She and Nick picked up their bags walking out of the small apartment building. They would be taking Judy's farm truck. While it wasn't the best ride, it would make it from point A to B. The mountain they were going to hike, was out of Zootopia an 1 or 2 away, then they would start up the mountain.

Judy and Nick hopped in the car, Judy was driving. The car was hot and stuffy when they hopped in but that would soon change once the car started on its way. They had everything they needed and were off on their way. As they started to drive out of Zootopia, going through different streets and places, they started on the long road. Judy had said it was about an 2 hour drive. Nick got comfortable.

"Oh, Nick." She talked excitedly, "I got you and me a little something from the shop for the road. Check in the back of the truck." Nick reached his hand back to feel a basket, taking it out, he found it was a basket of blueberries! Nick's favorite, he started eating right away! "They are not from my farm" Judy confessed to Nick, "From the store but they are jus….HEY!" She looked over to see Nick gobbling them up. "Give some to me." Nick that greedy, food eater was going to take them all, her left foot stamped. While trying to keep her eyes on the road she grabbed a handful. Eating them slowly. As time went on Nick fell asleep in the other seat and she was left driving. The sun was getting a little lower in the sky, it was only 4:00 and she knew they would reach there destination in time.

After a couple hours of driving they were at the start of the camp trail. Nick was awake at this time and they were ready to start off. Judy had her map of the place she had gotten from a nearby library where she had printed it off. Nick and Judy took her bags out. They started up the mountain, but before they got far, there was a billboard with some information on it. A sign read, "WANTED, Name: Lindon, Species: Cheetah; Escape convict of Zootopia prison. Be careful as he is dangerous." Her ears dropped back. "Nick" She called, "What's up Carrots" he talked as he moseyed over, noticing her ears had gone back was a sign it wasn't something good. He eyed the poster reading carefully, "Hmmm..He must be around here somewhere if they had a sign up." Judy looked worried. Nick looked down, "Don't worry carrots I'll protect you and besides what did we bring those tranquilizers for?" "But look what else it says." She pointed to the other posters, "Missing Hikers on this mountain, several people several days." They stared, there was a missing couple of gazelles, a missing moose and wolf. They were last scene on this mountain, she had to be ready.

Judy was suspicious but they decided to go up the mountain anyway. She remembered the looks of the hikers in her head, if they saw them, they could help. Judy hopped to the car quickly grabbing a couple pairs of handcuffs. Nick eyes widened, "What are those for, why did you bring those?" Judy was always trying to be prepared, "You never know, if there are missing animals and a criminal we have to be careful." She ran back over to Nick putting the handcuffs in the bag. Nick just gave her his usual sly look before turning to the mountain again, while Judy looked at the map, the hike to the camp spot was about an hour. "Okay, Nick, it's going to be about an hour hike to the top." Nick huffed, not being to athletic this would be annoying. "Alright Carrots, Try to keep up". Judy smiled knowing Nick wouldn't like it too much.

As they started the sun was shining, but that would prove to be bad as they were soon hot and sweaty. Nick took a swig from his water bottle. "How much further?" She looked at the map and at the sun. "Around 25 minutes or so left of walking." She replied. Nick took a seat by a pine tree. Judy sat next to him. "My feet are killing me" he complained. Judy felt her own feet hurting as well. All the rocks and bumps they had to go over was really hurting her too. The stayed for a while and talked until they continued.

As they reached the top of the hill, they saw the camping spot. A nice place surrounded by pine trees with a fire pit in the middle. Judy let out a sigh of relief. They had reached the top. Nick also let out a sigh as well, happy they had made it. They sat down, looking at the mountain around them. The sun was now starting to go even lower with a tint of red in it. It was around 6:00 and dinner time. They were both hot, but the cool air on the mountain helped a lot. They relaxed for a little while until they were ready to set up camp.

~~0~~

Alright everyone, this is part 1 to a series that I think will go pretty well, it was just them climbing a mountain but I had to set it up a story and this is how it went. The things coming will be better though and not so boring. Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next part coming soon!


	6. Chapter 5: A Casual Day Part 2

Judy and Nick sat at the top of the mountain. "Alright" Nick sat up, "Let's put up the tent, before it gets too dark." He grabbed Judy's paw and helped her to her feet. They picked up their bags bringing them over to the spot where they picked to put up the tent. The night was growing older, by the time they had the tent up it was around 7:45. They got inside to put down their sleeping bags. After doing that Judy pulled out the map. "Great, so what did you want to do tomorrow?" Nick stroked his chin methodically thinking about what to do, "I think some relaxing, talking, campfire, those would be nice." Judy shared her thoughts saying some more hiking would be fun, if Nick wanted too. "Sounds like a plan!" She finished.

About 8:30 is when they decided to eat some snacks they had brought up, while Judy read her book in her sleeping bag. The lamp made a soft glow as she read her book, Nick sat in his sleeping bag thinking while staring at Judy's beautiful eyes. (They were in the same tent but not to close and not in the same sleeping bag.) Before long they both fell asleep wanting to wake up early the next day and head out to do things.

Waking up early the next day and getting ready to heat out. They wore the same clothing they had previously that night to wear during the day. It was time for breakfast! "Oh ya! Pancakes!" Nick excitedly exclaimed. He was making them and they were going to be awesome. He was trying to cook over the campfire, Nick didn't know how well this would turn out but he tried to stay optimistic. When the pancakes were done they sat around the logs of the camp fire. It was very early and the sun was starting to rise above the mountains. It shed some very nice lighting as they ate. "Wow, Nick, these are actually quite good." Her ears springing up happily Judy thought they were great, but than again up in the mountain anything seemed good. They had a day ahead of them, hiking, and going around doing things.

Nick himself had gotten a fishing permit to fish around. While Nick didn't adore fish, he still like to eat them. Fish being one of the only animals he could eat. Not much meat was always available to him. A lot of it had to be artificial.

Nick and Judy spent the day hiking, fishing, relaxing around and talking. It was a great day! Towards the night around 7:30 they decided to eat dinner. They started a campfire, sitting around the logs, Nick ate some fish while Judy had some vegetables she had brought up, they would go bad soon if she didn't eat them. As the night got darker Nick sat and thought, "Hey Judy" he said to her. "I'm glad that we could come up and spend some time, just the two of us." She looked up at him smiling, "Me too it's fun to go camping with someone you love." Nick opened his eyes a little wider, he wrapped his arm around her pulling her in making her blush a little. "Tell me about your family Carrots." Judy's eyes lit up, she was glad they were finally talking about their family, "I have 275 brother's and sisters! Dad's name is Stu while my Moms name is Bonnie." Nick opened his eyes very wide, "T..t...two hundred and seventy five." Judy giggled nodding her head. Nick stared in disbelief, she had talked about her parents but never had she said how many siblings she had. "So Nick tell me about your family!" She said excitedly. Nick rarely talked about his family, but he thought he should share some things. "Okay, I have a mother and a father, no siblings, grew up a little poorer than others, at age 9 I started to become a con artist, and the rest is history." Judy had a straight face, "Were you really that poor?" "Ya" Nick stated, "Never did have much money, home wasn't great and Dad wasn't always there, that's why I have been alone so long, that and many people don't think of foxes as the best around."

Judy stared sympathetically at him. She had never known those things about him. "Well, that's why you have me." A smile appearing on Nick's face. Nick suddenly turned serious. "Judy" He stated sounding a little embarrassed. "Umm...I think...well..I wanted to come up with you and share some things, I have never felt this before to someone else and..oh boy.. How do I put this...I love being around you and always love doing anything around you...well in essence I wanted to say...I love you Judy!" Judy looked at him, blushing a little, her ears springing a little in love, he had never said those words with such power and meaning and she could tell that he was serious. Nick continued "Look, I looked into inter-species relationships...it really isn't uncommon or illegal..for...two animals to become mates outside of each others species...that may seem very strange but.." "No." Judy said out loud, Nick looking at her straight in her eyes as if he didn't hear her right. "I mean." Judy blundered, "I did too…" Nick looked in shock. "At the library where I was looking some stuff up about these mountains, I actually read a book on inter-species relationships." She was blushing much harder now, "I found it to be interesting for two animals to become mates outside of a species." Nick continued to stare, till he finally broke the silence, "So does that mean…yes...we are mates…" Judy laughed! Coming straight out and saying it just like she thought. She smiled.."yes!" A big grin appeared on Nick's face as he came in for a hug. Love filled her chest as she hugged him tight. Judy let out a gasp pulling away, Nick looked frightened. "July 4th is coming up! You can meet my family!" Nick seemed pleased. "You know Carrots that might be fun...but right now I just want to think about you." She was turning red. He grabbed her by her shoulders, pursing his lips, Judy turned red, she let him pull her in going into a tender sweet kiss. This was the first time she had kissed anyone on the lips, outside of relatives. It felt great, it was tender and sweet and she didn't want it to end. She was so red she thought her fur had changed color! The fire in the background cracked making it all the better.

As Nick pulled her into the kiss, he found her lips soft and great. He had never kissed her on the lips yet, but he loved it! He himself didn't want to pull away either. They kissed for a good 20 seconds or so until suddenly they heard a noise in the bushes. They opened their eyes pulling away. Both of their ears perking up.

"Nick what's out there?" Judy worriedly whispered, her nose twitching. Nick having great Night vision scanned the area, his ears pointed up. Judy's ears were pointed as well turning every which way. He couldn't see anything through the pine trees and thick bushes, then he heard the sound of many footsteps coming their way. Judy places her arm on his leg pulling closer. What was that?

~~0~~

Alright everyone! This story was long and I had a good time writing, the next part is going to be epic! Stay tuned! Seriously though I hope you enjoyed, I was glad that they became mates (Meaning they are more of a bigger term used for a better Boyfriend, Girlfriend status, not yet married.) Everyone please get ready for the next story, it's also going to be long it should be ready by tonight or tomorrow morning. Thank you for reading and tuning in!


	7. Chapter 6: The Predator Part 3

WARNING: This is when the book get's very violent, this has lots of blood. Not every chapter will be this way but this one is. This does get a little crazy so if you don't mind then that's great. But again be careful, this is why it is rated T it gets violent, this is a warning for children mostly. Anyway enjoy the chapter!

~~0~~

Nick and Judy sitting by the campfire heard the noise of fast running feet. Judy couldn't see anything because of her poor night vision. Nick looked around suddenly to see a rather large animal running towards them. Nick seeing the animal was coming straight for for tried to move out of the way. Sadly he didn't have enough time. Pain shot through his left cheek as the claws sunk into his flesh. Thankfully he was able to dodge somewhat making the blow a lot less worse. Blood squirted out of his cheek, Judy let out a scream jumping towards Nick. Nick tried to cover his cheek as the blood flowed between his paws. But in his daze he noticed the animal turning quickly running back towards him. This time he was aiming for Judy. "Carrots!" He yelled grabbing her by her shoulders and pulling her away. But again it was in vain, while he was able to move her out of the way in time so he didn't maim her back, her right arm was sliced.

Judy again let out a large yelp, grabbing her arm as blood flowed freely, "Judy no!" Nick screamed himself. He grabbed he in his arms. They had to get inside before they were attacked again. He ran towards the tent, as he got to the entrance he was able to open it but again footsteps came running. He jumped, the animal's claws still went deep into his back, but only one claw seemed to slice him. As they jumped in, Nick closed the tent behind them. It wasn't the best shelter but it saved them from being paraded in the open. And with Judy unable to see at night they had to be inside. "Stay back we have guns!" Nick yelled out loud, he didn't know if the beast would believe it but he had to try.

Nick turned on the lamp to reveal blood squeezing its way between Judy's paws. First he ran grabbed the tranquilizer gun, footsteps came running up, ripping a hole in the entrance of the tent, Judy flinched hopped back. Nick grabbed the gun and fired into the opening of the hole. The dart went flying through the opening barely missing its target. The animal jumped back realizing they had weapons. They could see the glowing red eyes in the dark. Nick loaded up another dart and got ready to fire, but their ears twitched as they heard him running away. Nick stayed looking into the night before turning to Judy. "I think he's gone." Nick spoke up. Judy let out a sigh or relief.

Taking Judy and setting her by the first aid kit he got ready to help. He laid the gun close by in case the animal came back. Judy was in lots of pain and losing blood, being small the gash in her arm was large. He had to help stop the bleeding best he could, taking his paws he wrapped his hands around her arm. Judy winced as he pushed hard, "Ow, Ow, Nick!" "I'm sorry carrots we have to stop the bleeding!" While Nick was pushing on her wound his own were very painful, making him lose a lot of blood. It dripped from his cheek landing on the ground and Judy. He could feel his back dripping, soaking his shirt. He didn't care, he was worried about his mate, and because of her much smaller size he had to stop the bleeding. Blood flowed from in between his paws as he pushed.

After several minutes of constant pressure, he decided to clean the wound. "Okay, Judy, this may hurt but you have to bare with me!" Judy let out a small nod. The bleeding had stopped significantly after the minutes of constant pressure. "I am going to lick your wound." Again all she did was nod between the pain. Nick bent down by her arm and started to lick, blood filled his mouth giving him the warm taste. It was tangy but he had to clean it. Licking the sides of the wound he felt Judy flinching away. He gripped her arm tighter bringing her closer. "No Nick please." She pleaded. Nick felt his heart tear, seeing his mate and best friend in pain was the worst thing in the world. "Please Judy, I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you but I have to clean this, we don't know what his claws had been though." She was still in pain, he licked a little while longer, swallowing as much as he could while he cleaned the wound. After he had finished he got gauze and placed it over the wound, wrapping it tight. "There Judy wrapped up."

Judy was still in pain. Her ears were dropped, nose twitching violently. Suddenly Nick started to wobble. "Nick!" She caught him with her good arm. "Sorry sweetie, I've lost a lot of blood." She knew she had to force her way through the pain and tears. Her mate was in pain and she had to help him no matter what the cost. She grabbed the kit. "Okay Nick I am going to work on your back. You keep your paw on your cheek try to stop that from bleeding." Judy was relieved that the animal attacking them wasn't trying to break in, he had left. She could see red drops of scarlet dripping from the his back, onto his tail and on the tent floor. She ran around to reveal his shirt torn with a single big claw mark across his back.

His shirt was soaking up lots of the spilling red liquid. Judy suddenly felt dazed, watching her love in pain bleeding all over made her woozy. She steadied herself on Nick's back. "Judy?" he spoke through clenched teeth. Judy had to shape up, she was strong and Nick needed her at this moment. She sucked it up. "Nick you have to take off your shirt," She spoke. Nick unbuttoned his shirt taking it off. Letting it drop to the stained floor. His fur was stained even redder with all the blood she noticed. She felt a little embarrassed that he had his shirt off, she shook her head, "Come on Judy, stop, he needs you!" Taking some gauze and placing it on his back, Nick tried yanking away at the pain, she grabbed his bare sides stopping him. "Come on, if I can do it so can you." He stopped trying to pull away. Instead he cringed and grimaced as she tried to stop the flow. Thankfully the part of Nicks wounded back stopped bleeding relatively fast, clotting up. It bleed heavily for a little while but after minutes of pressure calmed down. "Nick, the blood has calmed down." His vital body fluids were still coming out but at a lot slower rate.

Nick was glad to hear that, he cheek wound has also calmed down causing the wound to flow much less between his paws. Judy removed the soaked gauze revealing the cut, some sticky blood seeped out. "Nick, I am going to lick your wound this time to clean it out." Nick let out a sigh, "Payback huh?" Judy let out a little laugh, "Bare with me this time." She went over to his back and started licking his wound. Nick took it well only moving a little bit. She could feel his muscles tighten. The red liquid filled her mouth as SHE began to lick, she swallowed. As she swallowed a mouthful, she suddenly choked coughing up the blood in her mouth spraying it on Nick and on the floor. "Carrots" He spoke clenching his teeth tight. "I..Is everything alright?"

Judy coughed a few more times getting the last of the fluid out of her Trachea. "I'm fine," She called back, "Just choked a little." "Thanks Sweetheart" He whispered, she had never heard him say that before in a nice way. "I know it may be hard but thanks." She looked at him. His muzzle covered in her blood and hers covered in his. She had her ears stick up. Smiling, she turned back to his back. It was clean, she licked a few more times for good measure. She swallowed another mouthful of blood while covering the wound up in clean gauze, then put some special tape over the wound to keep the gauze there.

They had a special type of tape similar to Velcro that stuck to the animal's fur without harming them. It was very useful, much better than the bandade alternative. Hooking onto their fur in a way that didn't hurt to bad to pull off but provided a tight grip.

Now it was time for his cheek. Stepping over the shirt and small pools of blood on the floor, she moved to his cheek. He let out a smile, staring at her, instantly wincing as the curves of his mouth moved to his cheek hurting his wound. She was worried but gave Nick as smile back, "The bleeding has stopped a little bit, now let me clean this one." She pulled at his head bringing him down towards her, she started to lick his cheek. More warm liquid filled her mouth. She held Nick's head from moving. "It's okay Nick i'm just licking the sides of your wound." She felt him clamp his teeth together inside of his mouth. She licked the cut, gulping up the rest of the blood in her mouth. When she finished she bandaged it up the same as his back. "Thank you carrots." He whispered in her ear. His hot breath meeting the tender hairs on her ears. She hugged his bare chest with one arm. He hugged her with both. His fur was still warm and fluffy, warming her up, helping the pain go away. She and Nick stood hugging for a while, both off them helping take each other mind off of the pain searing through them.

They hoped the animal wouldn't come back tonight. "Nick do you think that this animal has gone savage?" Nick looked down at her though the hug, he hadn't thought of that before. "Maybe" Nick whispered back, his voice raised a little more, "But we got rid of those night howlers, and besides if he was savage why did he run away? When you are savage you don't think, this was a more planned attack, I think." Judy spoke back, "That's a good point, do you know what kind of animal it was?" Nick looked up, thinking, "He was as spotted animal...fas...wait! He was a cheetah! He could have been the one on the billboard we saw coming up!" Judy's eyes opened wide, "An escaped convict, Nick we need to catch him!" "Hold on carrots we are in no condition to do that yet, we need to rest, keep our eyes open and make sure he doesn't come back." Judy nodded, tonight would be a hard night for both of them. She hugged him tighter, Nick squeezing her back. "Thanks Nick," She said her ears sticking up. "Thanks for taking care of me." Nick smiled as much as he could without hurting himself, "I would do anything for you," He spoke quietly. "I would die for you carrots." Judy blushed grabbing his right cheek bringing him in for a big kiss. Together they were left in the night, moon shining against the slick fabric of the tent.

~~0~~

I did do research on the subject about what parts bled the most, Bunnies and Foxes lick wounds in order to stop bleeding and clean them out.

I tried to make it realistic, Enjoy though!


	8. Chapter 7: Trip Travesty Part 4

Judy and Nick finished talking, "Okay" Judy stated, "We REALLY need to clean this mess up." Pointing to the blood all over the floor. "Later" Nick spoke grabbing her cheek turning her to him. "We really need sleep." Nick literally crawled into his sleeping bag. He sunk into the fabric, he was so tired after the tussle they had. He looked up at Judy who was looking down at him.

"You know carrots." Nick said in a sly voice, "It's going to be a cold night, and this sleeping bag is made for two you know." Judy looked at him smiling, then she laughed. "Look Nick we need to keep watch tonight, and besides I can't sleep next to you." Nick looked at her sympathetically, "But it will be so cold." He flung his arm over his head in a dramatic manner. "Nick I really don't think you care about the situation at hand, there is someone trying to kill us." Judy said rather loudly her foot stamping a little. "Alright, alright, fine have it your way." Nick muttered turning over in his sleeping bag. She stared at him, then did a little hop over to him. She leaned close to his ear, "But you know, the 4th of July is coming, and if you come to meet my family, I am sure that we can be together a lot more." Nick's ears twitched, "Alright carrots, I'll hold you to that." I'll take first watch," she said back, "I'll wake you when I'm done."

Judy stepped around the tent, grabbing her gun and keeping some darts next to her, she proceeded to sit on the bloodied ground staring at the hole in the tent, as the moon shined overhead, she wanted so bad for this to be a normal trip, but it turned out these creatures had ruined it. It was no time for games, their lives were at stake, nothing could stop the fear that rose in her. That is except for her pushing it away. She and Nick were smart, great at sneaking (especially Nick) great hearing, they had this. _This would be easy,_ she thought. She looked down at her arm, seeing the large bandage covering it. _She hoped all would be okay_ , looking into the night.

Nick was awakened by a shaking on his shoulder. Judy was above smiling but the tired shown in her eyes. "Nick it's your watch. Wake up." "Five more minutes sweetheart." He said turning around in his sleeping bag again. "Oh Nick you are such a pup, wake up!" She grabbed him shaking him again. "Alright carrots, alright." He crawled out, "Your so cute when you're angry." Judy looked at him, Nick knew that bugged her when other animals said it but not when he did. Nick gave her a tired smile. She gave him a large grin as well before, she got in his sleeping bag. "Hey carrots, now you get in my sleeping bag?" "Yup" She retorted, "It's warm already." She cuddled up making it look warm and cozy. Nick sighed, sitting on the ground with his weapon at the ready. He listened to her breathing slow down as she fell asleep. He sat staring at her beautiful face, her ears were tucked in by her head. He stepped over to her, petting her cheek, she woke up slightly, "Judy, No matter what happens, I will watch over you, if it comes to it, I will kill for you." She gave a smile before falling asleep again. Nick turned around sitting on the ground of the tent.

It was around 4:00, Nick had been up for a while, thinking about a plan and staring into the moonlight. These were criminals, their phones had no signal and they couldn't leave the mountain and make it close to Zootopia to get a signal, they could lose these beasts. They had to do something. As Nick thought, he realized they most likely had a lair, or something they used. He quietly stepped over Judy, quietly going outside. This was dangerous leaving her but he wanted to follow the scent trail, but Nick stopped thinking of Judy… _could he leave her_? No, Nick had to be responsible, there is no way he could leave her with these animals around, it was suicide for both of them. He took a final look outside before stepping into the tent. He stepped over Judy sitting back on the ground. In the morning they could follow the scent trail. Hopefully they weren't being watched. But Nick was almost sure they were. _Why wouldn't they be? If the person was out there that wanted to kill/ hurt them he was most definitely watching. Cheetahs could see in the dark_ , he remembered, _but not as well as him._ This was not going to be easy.

As the morning came, between Nick and Judy switching places, they woke up. "Okay, Nick we need a plan." She said as she munched on some snacks, they needed something in their stomach before the day. Not just the night before. "Judy, seriously I can't think my back hurts, my cheek aches, and seriously I felt sick last night because of all the blood I swallowed." Judy had felt the same way, her stomach also felt sick because of all the blood...that and her arm killed. "Nick no joking, you need to eat something and we need to find out what is going on." Nick sat up, "I can follow the scent trail from last night and we can follow where he went." "Good idea Nick but we have to keep a far away off. They must be watching." They had no other choice but to follow the trail, it was there only lead and they couldn't just sit in the tent forever. The grabbed some fresh clothes, Nick sported a more sturdy hiking shirt, it was a plaid white short sleeved shirt, again some jeans. While Judy had on a pair of jeans, and a long sleeved pink plaid top with a pink shirt underneath. They weren't the most conventional clothes, but, they haven't planned on getting attacked. They more thought to come up into the mountain and have some fun. They wiped themselves off and got ready. Tranquilizers strapped around their waist along with handcuffs for each of them. "Judy be careful...there could be more than one." Nick and Judy stepped out into the soft rays of sun, it was very early in the morning. Only around 6:30. The fire was put out, as it died during the night. And was only slightly starting to show. "Nick stay close keep ears open, follow that trail."

Nick started to sniff, it took them up the mountain. Along many trails and off. Some of the trail died off at points making it hard for them to continue, but thankfully they were able to find some clues to help them. Broken branches, fur, and by that time the trail would pick back up. It was quiet all the way up...a little too quiet. It was around 20 minutes or so before they found what they were looking for...it was the entrance to the lair they presumed. It was a cave, huge, into the side of the mountain. Judy could not see much in there but Nick was able too. They cautiously stepped in the cave. "Carrots, take my hand, I'll lead you." She grabbed his hand tightly, closing her eyes trying to see the edges of the walls in her mind. The cold air of the cave hit their fur, while the darkness took them in like a blanket, but it wasn't warm, it was a blanket that felt like death. A bad smell also radiated from the cave.

"Nick this is a very bad idea." Nick focused on where they were going, "No, this is a terrible idea, I have never had a worse one." Judy scowled, they couldn't really wait for anything, they had to keep going into the cave. Judy then saw the cave light up around them. As they stepped in a big room with lots of tunnels. They had torches on the walls. They were lit….but how?

Suddenly Judy felt sick, she looked across the room, on a wooden table was bones, blood still stuck to them, pieces of flesh hanging from them. That was were the bad smell was coming from. Nick opened his eyes a little wider staring...they had cages with more bones, more flesh….what was this place. They both thought, what was happening. Judy grabbed Nick's hand tighter ears drooping, she was nervous, and so was Nick he just didn't want to admit it. Suddenly their ears stuck up...a laugh like nothing they had ever heard before rung through the cave...it was terrifying. Then a scream followed. Judy flinched hopping back. She pulled out her gun..she had to see what that was. Nick was also nervous pulling out his gun. Judy looked at Nick, Nick was looking forward both of them were...that was the problem. Something sharp pricked Judy on the neck. She let out a yelp, but the sharp pain in her neck was already gone, she turned fast and so did Nick but it was too late, the cheetah jumped forward stabbing Nick with some sort of needle. He tried to fight by clawing, but he was weakening….so was she….her vision getting blurry, she was sleepy..she fought it but it wasn't enough. She saw Nick go down, then everything went black.

~~0~~

Sorry it took a couple days for this one to come out, I was really thinking on how to approach this chapter and I found a great idea I am going to use. Enjoy! It's going to be boss.


	9. Chapter 8: Contained Part 5

Judy awoke, her vision was blurry but it was returning. She continued to open her eyes, to find as she tried to rub them, her hands were tied behind some back with some strong rope. She peered around the room with her eyes still adjusting. She was in a small cage, it was made of metal, but the cage was rusted in some places. She was in a larger room of the cave, lanterns around the room was what kept it alight. The cage was up against the wall. She looked forward to see a rather large wooden chair, blood stained and broken in several places. A blood trail, lead from the chair to another tunnel leading off. Her handcuffs and gun were taken off, along with her strap on belt. _Why did they even come in this cave! They should have been smarter!_ She tried to unravel the bands wrapped around her wrists, but they were too tight. She then thought of Nick, thinking if it would be a good idea to yell or not. But she decided to yell and see if he was in earshot.

"Nick!" she called loudly, "Are you there?" After a couple seconds the sweet voice of Nick called back, as it echoed off the walls of the cave, "Carrots? Judy?! Are you alright?" "Yes Nick, i'm fine," She breathed, "I am standing in some sort of cage!" "Me too!" He yelled back. "Stay calm, we need to find a way out." She was trying to be calm, she was glad Nick was there but she was scared and so was he, she could hear it in his voice. "Alright, try to find a way out, I will as well!" Her nose twitched, she thought of different approaches for her escape, but it was in vain. She saw some rusty bars, but with her hands tied behind her, she couldn't try to pry them loose.

But Judy was strong, she would not give up, she was determined, she ran slamming herself against the cold hard bars. She continued to hit against the bars trying anything. But as she tried, she just got tired, this wasn't working. She needed a new approach. While trying to think, she heard footsteps...something was walking this way. She held her breath as a laugh rang out across the whole cave, it was a treacherous laugh, but she had heard that laugh somewhere before, where was it? As she thought, an animal walked into the room. He had on a heavy brown tee that covered his torso, along with some brown pants. His muzzle was stained in blood. It was a beast she did not want to see. It was a hyena! Her ears suddenly drooped.

One of the fiercest creatures. Rather large, blunt claws, but the claws weren't the worst part, it was the mouth. Those teeth, dull, yet with such a powerful bite it would maul any animal in its way. She stepped back from him as he smiled and started to walk a little closer to the cage. He had a hunchback as it were, because hyenas (when on all fours) have their head down towards the ground. His gruesome smirk looked absolutely awful. Yellow teeth that were covered in sticky blood.

"What have we here?" The hyena sneered. "A rabbit, ooooh my, I haven't had one of those in a while. Lindon really went all out, he brought me something to eat that I can really enjoy. I also saw earlier, he had a fox with him. Is he your friend? Pitty you won't be with him much longer, you my dear will be my meal later tonight." Judy scowled at him, she stuck up her chin saying, "I don't care what you and this...other animal are doing, my friend and I will take you down." He continued to sneer, "Hmm..I don't think so, you see, here in this cave any animal that comes in doesn't go out. Lindon and I are partners, we live around these mountains and we enjoy having hikers as meals. It gets boring eating bugs, and fish. We like real meat, you can say we are true predators. And, my, you look tasty. We are cannibals in a way you might think, we eat all the flesh and enjoy the bones and tender muscles, that is after having some fun with them " He licked his stained cracked lips. Judy only continued to stare, he was a normal looking hyena, creepy, spotted, a little more golden brown coat, black muzzle, the usual. His muzzle was somewhat scarred, showing signs of fights.

"Tell me creepy." She put bluntly, ears sticking back up, "Why light up the place." He produced another horrible laugh. "I can see in the dark, Lindon can, and so can many animals. But not all of them, I enjoy watching my prey, and have them watch me as I tear the flesh from their bones." Judy let out a shiver, but she didn't want to let him see the fear in her. She let out a humph, "You don't frighten me." The hyena was still smiling, "You don't need to be yet. That will come later." And with that he walked down the hall towards the place she heard Nick's voice. "Nick! Watch it ugly coming your way!" He didn't reply, hmm.. But she couldn't think about that, she had to find a way out. Her nose started to twitch.

After a while of struggling, she managed to jump over her tied hands. Since she could tuck her legs in very far, and because of her high jump, she was able to put her tied hands in the front of her, not behind. She then started to gnaw at the ropes with her teeth. But the ropes were very strong, but she kept at it not giving up, not even when her mouth ached. While gnawing, she was thinking, where was Nick what was happening?

Nick had awoken already, seeing he was in a cage, small cave room with only one way out. He looked at the cage to see it was also rusted, lock was weak and would be, possibly, an easy pick. Just then he heard a sudden, "Nick! Are you there?" It was Judy, his ears poked up, relief filled his chest! "Carrots? Judy?! Are you alright?" shouting across the cave. "Yes Nick, i'm fine. I am standing in some sort of cage!" "Me too!" He yelled loudly. "Stay calm, we need to find a way out." Nick looked around before he heard Judy call, "Alright, try to find a way out, I will as well!" He stopped talking and started trying to figure out a way. His hands were tied behind his back with some rope from what he could tell. He pulled his hands down, stepping over them trying to get his tail out of the way. It worked! He was able to get his hands in front of them instead of behind.

He was about to start biting through the ropes, but he didn't want to risk the cheetah coming back soon, only to see his hands were untied: that would lead to some problems. His tail brushed the ground, as he thought of a way out. He stayed thinking for a while. _After they had checked on him, he would proceed to pick the lock with his claws, then free Judy._

His thought was interrupted when his sensitive ears listened to the sound of footsteps and a yell "Nick! Watch it ugly coming your way!" He ignored the sentence from Judy. A creature came around the corner, it was an animal he didn't see in Zootopia, except for a couple of times, it was a hyena. Terrible teeth, blood covered muzzle, it was terrible. He was around 4 feet tall, about as tall as Nick. He gave the hyena a cold stare, giving him a sly look, and not giving him the luxury of a frown. The hyena only continued to smile.

"Hey there, comfortable?" "As ever." Nick retorted sarcastically. The hyena then spat out the next speech, "I just wanted to let you know, you will be my friend Lindon's food later, he's out and won't be back for a while. That gives me some time to have some fun, right now I wanted to let you know, your bunny friend is mine." The hyena licked his lips and that pissed Nick off, he ran towards the cage slamming against it. "Don't touch her! I will take you down! You dirty bastard" The hyena only laughed walking off. "Curse you." Nick muttered under his breath as the hyena left.

Judy continued to gnaw at her wrist ropes. Just then she saw the hyena come from around the wall again. She took deep breaths, she wanted him down so bad. His stupid smirk just begged for her to attack him. When he got closer, he put his muzzle to the cage, "Hey there. Let's have some fun!" He then proceeded to grab something from behind his back, it was some sort of dart. He opened the cage, she tried to hop around but since the cage was small she couldn't and with her ropes still on it was no use. He stabbed her with it the dart, there was some sharp pain and it was gone, her breathing slowed, her eyes dropped and she was asleep.


	10. Chapter 9: Afflicted Part 6

Warning: This contains high doses of blood, not for children, be careful!

But without waiting any longer, enjoy the story! Love you guys! Thanks for reading!

~~0~~

Judy blinked sleep from her eyes, again. She was frustrated, her vision was obscured, but she was able to snap out of her daze relatively fast. Again she her hands were tied, she looked off to the right to see a cage... _wait a second._ It was her cage she was recently in. Looking down and around she noticed she was on the chair she had seen earlier, she wasn't tied to the chair, but her arms were uncomfortable tied behind the wooden seat. This started to hurt her bandaged arm because of the awkward position it was in. It wasn't bleeding, but it still pained her. She thought of another way to escape, if she could pull her feet up, because of the size of the chair and get her feet on the seat she could push up causing her arms to slip free. She started trying, but her delicate ears picked up a sound. From behind her, she heard the scruffy feet of an animal. The smell hit her little nose, she cringed, it was definitely the hyena.

His rancid breath smelt. He put his muzzle in her ear, then whispered in a raspy voice, "Hey little bunny...lets have some fun..put out some screams so that your fox friend will hear...let's get started." She had drooped her ears, her fists clenched, making her knuckles turned white with the force. She was getting angry, she was also nervous. _I'm strong, you'll be fine._ The hyena stepping in front of her.

"Wow," he said, moving his eyes up and down her body. She closed her eyes looking away, "Shut up," she spat. The hyena let out another vicious chuckle. He took his grimy paws and put them on her chest. Her heart was beating fast and the hyena felt it, "Scared?" he snorted. "Never!" She was looking straight at him. He started to run both his hands down her slender sides. She again closed her eyes, nose twitching. The hyena opened his mouth again, "A shame I have to put down such a sweet little thing." Suddenly his dull yet powerful claws dug into her sides. She clamped her teeth as the pain kicked in. "Sorry" he growled, digging them in deeper. She clenched her eyes tight, trying to keep in a scream. Blood started to leak from her ripped sides. Thankfully he released his claws from her sides. She took some deep breaths.

"Did that hurt," The hyena grinned, "Because that was nothing." "Tell me," she uttered "How do hikers get up here? How have you not been caught, why all of this." The hyena let out a smirk, "Since you're dead, I might as well tell. We have a radio." She heard that, she wanted to poke her ears up in surprise, but she didn't want the hyena to know she was paying close attention. The hyena continued, "Radioing for hikers and friends to come to the mountain's to have some fun. That's when we eat! We set this up, Lindon and I. It all goes rather well." He only continued to laugh. "You disgust me," She talked through clenched teeth. The hyena suddenly slammed his fist in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Her stomach convulsed from the pressure and pain. She wheezed, trying to bring in air to her empty lungs. She coughed loudly. "Carrots! Is that you? Are you okay," a voice whisked down the hall. _It was Nick!_ She managed to gather enough breath. "Nick help! He's torturi.." She couldn't finish the sentence because a slap came across her right cheek, the chair almost tipped from the force. She let out a small scream, she wasn't expecting it. Blood ran to her cheek, turning it red. Her cheek was on fire. The hyena only continued to laugh as Nick yelled again, "Judy! I'm coming hold on!" "He's not coming," The hyena spat, "We are the only ones here to see you die!" He raised his hand slapping her left cheek this time. The force hurt her neck, taking shallow breaths she tried to think of something else to take the pain away. Her teeth were clenched hard, hurting her jaw, her nose started to bleed from the slaps to her face. Blood ran into her mouth, and down her face. Her eyes were slits, she scowled at the hyena. "Done yet!?" He hollered grabbing her thighs in his claws, squeezing hard. She felt her skin tear from the force of his claws. "Stop!" She yelped, she couldn't take it, it hurt so bad. Blood dripped from her legs. "What's wrong bunny?" He took his hands off her thighs grabbing her arms and shaking her, "Something hurting?"

When his hands grabbed her arms, he happened to grab right in the spot Lindon had sliced her arm. She let out a scream, since the wound was still not even healed, not even close. This was bad, the hyena didn't know she had a wound there. Suddenly the hyena's eyes opened wide, "Hit something did I?" He spoke quietly.

Throughout all this, Nick continued to rattle his cage,telling Judy he was getting out. She didn't know if he would, and if he did, _would he be in time?_

Judy knew she shouldn't have screamed when he grabbed her arms. He grabbed his claws and sliced into her shoulders, cutting into her shirt and skin. He went in a circle, slicing the her shirt. When he had finished, he ripped off her whole sleeve, revealing her whole right arm, and a large bandage where Nick had covered her gash. She let out a gasp, holding her breath. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He tore off the bandage harshly, revealing her reddened wound. It was large, a scab had just only started covering it, dried blood caked around it. The hyena licked his lips, "Wow, when Lindon said he attacked, he didn't tell me that he hurt you like this. He went all out. This should be fun." Judy knew what was coming, "Nick!" She yelled, "Nick hurry! Nick please!"

"Judy, I'm coming! Hold on!" A scream echoed. _Nick hurry._ The hyena took his claw raising his hand, "Let's get started." Judy's eyes widened as his claws slowly started toward her gash. Her breath caught in her throat. Ears pulled back, her breath quickened. Suddenly his claw reached her flesh ripping through the scab growing over her wound. Judy was prepared for pain, but not this much! She yelped trying to wiggle away. He grabbed her arm stopping it from moving, he pushed his claw deeper, blood started to flow freely, as it moved all the way down her arm then dripping off at her elbow on the ground.

The hyena only continued to smile. He went deeper, her wound started to spurt at some moments. The hyena bent down licking some up, "So good." She was so angry, pain seared through her body, her nerves on her arm screaming at her. His muzzle was reddened, as he continued to slice her wound deeper, she let out a very loud deafening scream. It was so painful she couldn't hold it any more. "NICK, HELP PLEASE!" She screamed over and over. Her vision started to blur, she might pass out from the pain and loss of blood. Then a growl started from behind the hyena, "Son of a bitch!" A red shape shot past her vision and attacked the hyena. What was going on?

Nick was left in his cage as the hyena walked off. Nick was furious, he jumped back over his rope, putting his tied hands in front of him. He started to bite at the hard ropes, it hurt his teeth, but he was able to tear through them after some time.

He was able to rip the ropes off of his hands. Rubbing his wrists, he continued to think how to get out. But he already had a plan, the lock was probably not hard to pick. _The cage is rather old._ He unsheathed his claws, letting out a smile. Good old Nick, too smart. Just then he heard a quiet yet forceful cough. _Judy!_ "Carrots! Is that you? Are you okay," he yelled down the tunnel. _He had to hurry!_ Another yell came from the hall, it was raspy, "Nick help! He's torturi.." It was cut short from something. _Torture!_ He was torturing her! He heard another yelp. "Judy! I'm coming hold on!" He hollered loudly. _Hurry Nick hurry,_ he thought! He stuck his claws in the key lock of the cage. He desperately shook the lock. He heard more yelps, _GO GO GO!_ He had to calm down, just wiggling the cage lock wasn't going to help. He took some deep breaths, "I'm coming!" He yelled one more time. He put claw in deeper, Lindon was out, he had to hurry, Judy was also in trouble. He heard a small click, _YES!_ He was able to turn the lock. He was out of the cage when an ear piercing scream sliced through the air like a bullet, slamming into his eardrum. "JUDY!" He screamed louder than he ever had. "Nick hurry! Nick please!" Her voice slammed into his heart, he couldn't take it, her screams killed him from the inside out. He ran faster blocking out all other screams. He ran down the hall. He turned a corner to see the hyena standing over Judy.

She was in a chair, scarlet drops dripping all around, screaming. Nick snarled, he had never felt so mad, he felt as if his veins would pop, blood rushed to his ears. Grasping his fists tightly. His eyes were little slits, a scowl crossed his face. When Nick snarled it was pure and utter hatred. "Son of a bitch!" He yowled.

He rushed forward, opening his mouth, he sprang up high into the air. Landing squarely on hyena's neck. He clamped his jaw tightly, feeling the red fluids rush into his mouth. He raked the dirty hyena with his claws. Slashing his face, his hind legs scraping his belly. The hyena let out a yelp, falling under the weight. He started slashing back, slicing Nick's chest. Nick didn't care, he fought through the pain, thinking of his love. He continued to bite hard.

He was making headway, but the hyena shook, sending Nick flying to the hard rocky ground. It almost knocked the wind out of him. He started to get up, but in a flash the hyena was on top of him, pinning him down with his claws. The hyena laughed, cold bloodily. He yapped in Nick's face, "HA HA, Good try! But I am going to kill your friend." Nick turned his head to see Judy gored and battered wiggling in the chair trying to get her feet on the seat. Nick continued to growl. Baring all of his teeth. While the hyena said, "I will eat her, piece by piece, bleed her out all over the ground, nothing you can do will stop me." He continued to slash Nick, his chest bleeding everywhere. The hyena slashed his cheek, hitting him. Ripping open his already hurt cheek, Judy yowled loudly. "NICK!" Judy yelled in the corner, she had her feet on the chair. Pushing off trying to escape. While Nick lay there bleeding, he suddenly thought of everything. _Judy in a chair bleeding, the only person that cares for him so much, his only love, his mate. The promise he made! "Judy, No matter what happens, I will watch over you, if it comes to it, I will kill for you." He continued to think of what would happen if he died._

This time he let out a deafening yell, adrenaline spread through his body, like that of a fast acting poison, putting strength in him he never thought he had. "I WILL NEVER LET YOU HURT HER AGAIN!" He pushed up with such force, that the hyena's eyes opened wide. Nick stood up faster than the wind, he jumped forward, slashing at the hyena with his claws. Pain shot through him as he continued to slash, one of his claws had snapped from its sheath; spraying red around the room as his arms flung wildly. The hyena put up his paws to cover his face, but Nick was hitting so much and so hard, he slashed through the hyenas arms. Turning them into a torn meat rag. The hyena's hands dropped no more strength left, the smile left the hyenas face. Nick continued to slash the hyena, ripping his face into shreds. Blood was spraying all over the ground, Nicks and the hyenas. Nick jumped forward biting the hyena's neck. He heard Judy yelling something, but he was too caught up to care.

He jumped biting hard on the hyenas neck. Suddenly he felt a snap in his jaws. He let go of the hyena. Seeing the hyena drop to the ground limp, blood gushed from his neck. Nick took deep breaths, it was over. He was done.

Nick turned around, Judy was limping towards him. "Nick! Nick!" He ran to her, grasping her in his arms, squeezing her, but not too tight so she wouldn't be hurt. He cut her hands free from the ropes. Then continued to hug her. Blood dripped from her nose and onto his back. She was injured pretty badly, but Nick hadn't noticed he was as well. The adrenaline left his body, almost as fast as it as came. Then the pain came flooding in. He winced as his chest, poured red liquid onto Judy. Pain was though his back, as his wound had opened where Lindon had scratched him. His cheek also was wide open blood coming out fast. Judy wasn't too hot either. That sat hugging for a while. Till Judy pulled apart. "N-Nick..W-we..need medical attention." She was gasping through breaths. "Ya, I-I know." He said back. They were losing a lot of blood. He was clenching his teeth, so was she. "Wait, Nick! The-." She winced grabbing her bloodied arm. He grabbed her arm, putting pressure on it. He felt the sticky red liquid as it splashed through his fingers. But he tried his hardest to stop the wound. She grabbed his cheek, trying to putting pressure on his wound. "I've got you carrots." He spoke, "What were you go-going to say?" "They have a radio," She spat out. Nick's ears poked up. Their cell phones didn't work up here. "Yes," Nick breathed a heavy sigh. They could radio for help. "Come on," He grabbed her left arm wrapping it around his neck, and together they walked off in a direction of the cave they hadn't seen before. The cave wasn't the biggest, and this was really the only tunnel left. They continued to walk, they continued to drip from their wounds. They had to get there fast. Pain continued to sear through them.

They reached the end of the hall, turning left, they saw a room. It had bones left in it, a gored gazelle laid on the ground. Horns torn off, jammed through her blood sprayed body. Judy covered her mouth, while Nick raised his eyebrows looking away. "Look what they did!" He muttered under his breath. Then they looked on the other side of the gazelle, a radio lay on a table. Along with their utilities. Judy gasped, "Nick our guns, our handcuffs, the RADIO!"

She and Nick hobbled over the body, taking the radio. It was sun powered, no batteries needed, it was charged. She flicked it on. Turning the radio to the special police broadcasting line. Nick and her stared at it. Then a voice flicked on. "Hey, what's up?" _Clawhauser!_ Judy spoke loud, pain continued to spread through her body. "Clawhauser! Get the chief, get police up here immediately! Nick and I ar-are" She winced again, Nick grabbed her holding on tight. "On mountain 3, we have rouge animals, killers! Nick and I are in need o-of urgent medical attention. Get here immediately! We need help, track this signal! Repeat, track this signal, get someone here PLEASE!" Clawhauser spoke, "Yes right away officer Hopps." The radio cut out. Judy let out a sigh. _Yes help, finally!_ Nick grabbed her, they were safe, medical attention would get here within the hour. "Judy," Nick spoke softly to her. They sat together on the ground, a pool of red forming around them. "I love you." He turned her head, giving her a gentle sweet kiss. Her body seemed to feel free from pain for a second, forgetting everything as her lips touched his gentle ones. "I am so glad you are safe." "Thank you Nick for the help, without you I would be dead." They kissed again, she leaned her head on his shoulder, some of the pain had gone away, and some of her cuts were clotting; stopping some of the flow. She was so glad they were safe, glad they were getting medical attention. She let out some deep breaths. Nick lifted his left arm patting her soft head. "I don't want to leave your side again." She looked up into his green eyes, they were so handsome. She wiped her nose from the stream of blood. "I don't want to leave yours either." Then they heard a sudden yell down the hall. Her blood turned cold, they forgot about LINDON!


	11. Chapter 10: Under Wraps Part 7 (End)

Judy was terrified. Nick and herself were in no shape to fight back against another predator. With their injuries they wouldn't last one minute. Nick's ears also poked up, his eyebrows raising. He stood up, clutching the handcuffs and guns from the table. He handed a gun to Judy with some darts. "Our o-only chance, is to wait for help, and to tr-try to take him down with these." He talked quietly, raising his gun. Judy loaded her gun, they were ready, when he came around that corner unsuspecting; they would shoot that murderer to the ground.

"Judy," Nick turned looking into her eyes, "Don't you dare die." Obviously that wasn't a promise she could make, but she nodded, "I would never leave." Nick smiled a small bit, being careful of his ripped cheek. Together they sat there, waiting...not knowing what would come next.

They heard large feet, and a deep growl down the hall. A small hardy laugh rang through the cave, "You left a blood trail, easy finds." They heard his large feet dragging through the cave, echoing around. "Be ready Nick, don't miss."

They raised their guns, marking the wall with their eyes, getting ready to let off the shot they needed. They had some time before help arrived, they were alone.

Lindon stepped around the corner stupidly. "Fire!" Nick let loose his shot, Judy did as well. The heavy darts went soaring through the air, slashing aside the air currents as they slammed into their target. Lindon let out a yelp. Stepping back he ripped out the darts from his body. Holes where the darts had stabbed him releasing some drops of blood. "Good night big shot." Judy muttered with hatred. The reply of Lindon was just a chuckle, "Silly, stupid animals." His gruff voice grunted, "Believe wes be fools do you? In the small chance' yous would escape, we grabbed the precaution of taking out the sleeping juice from em'. They will have no effects."

Judy's ears dropped. They were dead there was nothing they could do. If the darts didn't work, they couldn't fight. _Come on Judy you can do this!_ She looked over to Nick expecting him to look beaten, but instead he was smirking!

Nick started to speak, "You think WE are dumb? I thought that might happen, so I pickpocketed your dead friend of his dart you guys were using to put US to sleep." Nick twirled the gun in his fingers, "So sorry, you silly stupid cheetah." Nick laughed. Lindon stared in hatred at them, the slits Lindon stared though, seemed to Judy like they were pure fire.

Judy herself couldn't stop herself from smiling a little. Good old Nick, nice thinking. "True," Lindon spoke, "I will go down, but, you sees since we haves been used your dart multiple times. There is only a little bit of serum left in it. I will go down but I will go down with yous fools!"

Lindon charged towards them through the cave. Nick and Judy's eyes widened, "Judy move!" She didn't need an invitation. Though she didn't have much strength, she gathered what she had and sprang out of the way. Thankfully Nick was also able to move in time. They jumped in different directions.

Judy and Nick hobbled to the other side of the cave. Lindon flipped around turned towards them again, "Nick this way," She yelled grabbing his arm and running down the cave into a larger room. In such a small room they would easily be overpowered they needed to get away so the cheetah would go down. Wounds open, blood running, Nick and Judy continued as fast as they could, trying to get away. Lindon being a cheetah, was easily able to run down the hall. "You cant's runaways, you will have no hopes of getting aways."

Judy continued to scowl. "Tell me, how did you become this way? Why do you eat animals." Nick was trying to stall best he could. Lindon blabbered replying, "Wells, I was ups here in these here mountains, I met Mr. Avsky." _So that was his name,_ Judy thought, _Avsky, very strange._ She blinked the trance away to hear the voice of the cheetah again, "We attacked a hiker, feasted on him, and my was he good! So we just set this ups. Enough talk!" He ran forward again, Judy could see that he was already slowing down, they were almost there! Just a little while longer until he was down on the floor. This time Judy was able to get out of the way, but he wasn't going after her this time; he was going after Nick.

Nick in his weakened state wasn't able to move as fast, Nick dived out of the way, but Lindon turned quickly, then slashed Nick in the side. Blood sprayed the cold ground, Nick let out a yell falling to the floor. "Nick!" Judy yelped.

Lindon walked slowly over standing over Nick, he was about to go down. "I'ms going down, but yous are dead!" He lifted a large paw, and got ready to slice Nick. "No!" Judy yelled hopping as fast as she could, she jumped in front, slamming the paw away. But it sliced her, sending her across the room. "JUDY!" Nick was screaming at the top of his voice. "Damns it," The cheetah growled before dropping to the floor.

Nick looked at Judy unmoving on the floor, he stood up, grunting as his side was bleeding. He stepped over to Judy, tears streamed down his face. He looked at her slender body, laying on the ground, eyes closed. "Judy! Judy! Wake up!" He bent down and shook her violently, "You can't leave me! I love you! I can't go on in life!" He bent down his head to her chest and started to weep profusely! "JUDY NOOO!" Tears dropped onto her slender, beautiful body. Wetting her shirt. _The one person he ever loved was now gone!_

He heard footsteps in the cave. "Hurry get down the hall, Officers need help!" _Help! Thought Nick. Then he stopped…. does it matter any more...his love was gone…..sliced by some brutal animal! She died saving him….._ The police rounded the corner and seeing Nick and Judy along with Lindon on the floor reported it in. "We have officer Hopps down, urgent medical attention needed. Officer Wilde bloodied needing help, code red." Nick stood up angrily, He clenched his fist, blood rushed down his body. "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE! THAT BASTARD KILLED THE ONLY PERSON I LOVED!" Nick ran forward trying to attack the officers but fell, he had no strength, he had nothing anymore. He collapsed, to hear officers blabbing around him…..he drifted off.

Nick was waking up, his eyes opening, blurry. He was in a small room, bandages, ropes all around him. He was hooked up to machines, many different things. His face was bandaged as well, what had happened?

Then it all hit him, the fight, the blood...Judy. He couldn't stop thinking about it, he started crying again. He wanted to curl in a ball and just die. Judy Hopps, the sweet officer. Only doing her work, died for him.

A rasp knocked on the door interrupting his whining, walking in, it was a doctor. Nick scowled as she spoke, "How are you feeling?" Nick's reply was utter annoyance, "Does it matter!" He was furious, "Nothing matters, you should have let me die...the love of my life is gone…" The officer stepped back from his hostility. "Sir do you mean the rabbit?" Nick fumed at the mouth, "RABBIT! That rabbit was the only good thing in this world! I am goi.." He was cut off, the doctor waved her hands, "Sir, sir, she's alright she's alive, she's okay!"

Suddenly life was slapped back into Nick, joy raised in his chest. "She...she's alive?" "Yes," the doctor replied, "She was blacked out from the loss of blood. If we didn't get those wounds bounded up, she would have died." Blacked out _?_ "Let me see her now!" He happily cried, "Right now!" "Sir you are in no position to do that. She just woke up." Nick tried to move, but he was still weak. "You can check on her later, you need rest!" The doctor came over putting her hand on Nick's chest carefully, "Rest!" Nick laid back on the bed….she was alive! That was all Nick cared about, "You can see her at the end of today... most likely." Nick sat back, thinking of the sweet bunny he loved. Her lovely slender body, amazing bright eyes, he couldn't stop thinking. He tired to sleep so he could see her but he couldn't. He laid there all day.

After hours it was time! The doctor came in, walking in helping him up. She walked him around the hall, he was smiling as much as he could, ear to ear.

She turned to a room, opening the door. He stared, on the bed lay the most gorgeous thing ever. The little bunny lay in the bed, wrapped in bandages. She was also hooked up to machines.

She opened her eyes slightly, looking over at him. "Nick?" She spoke softly. "JUDY!" He limped forward, getting to Judy's bed. He grabbed her face and started to kiss her face. The soft amazing fur felt so good. "Nick, Nick," she whispered, her cheeks turning red. "Be careful! It's great to see you too!" She was smiling and laughing. Nick continued to kiss her then he laid his lips on hers. The amazing lips were the softest, sweetest thing ever. So fluffy so great. He felt the sweetness, she was the best thing ever. Her ears were pulled back behind her head, and when he looked at her she saw her cheeks burning hot. The doctor smiled leaving the room.

Judy looked at him with open eyes, "Nick! Thanks! Are you alright? I am so glad you are safe." Nick started to cry, tears streamed down his face. He stared deep into her purple eyes, losing himself in them, while Judy's nose twitched. "Nick are you alright?" she repeated. He looked at her again, "I thought I lost you." He whispered, "I thought you died, you jumped in the way, I saw you bleed I thou-I thou-." He suddenly started bawling, weeping over Judy. She grabbed his head bringing him closer putting his head on her little chest. He listened to her heart beat, loving the sound. "Oh, Nick, I would never leave you, I would never let myself die to such as beast."

He took his head off of her sweet chest, "I love you Nick, I can't let you live alone." Nick continued to cry, through his tears he saw Judy starting to cry as well. "I love you so much! Thank you for jumping in the way, you saved me!" "Nick I would do anything for you!" He grabbed her little head rubbing her silky ears, he loved rubbing those tender ears of hers. He went in kissing her again. It was deep, full of love, nothing else. It was so deep, it went on for hours it seemed. But it wasn't enough, he loved this bunny!

They finally pulled away. Judy and Nick in tears looked into eachothers eyes. "Love you," they whispered together. They stayed there in the room, talking.

They were safe, they caught the criminals. They had lived! They made it through! He and Judy were together again. And that is how they would stay. "Clever fox," Judy spoke, "Beautiful bunny," He replied with a beaming face. She blushed deeper, and they sat there together in the little room. Nothing bad would happen as long as they had each other. They stayed there a while, enjoying the gentle silence that coated them. Making them feel safe. Judy's heart was going to burst, it was worth being attacked for Nick. He was so handsome, so nice. This was a moment they would remember forever.


	12. Zootopia Inseparable: Author Note 2

Hello everyone! I wanted to take this time to talk about the things to come and just some more about myself. 1st some people thought this was the last chapter, NO IT'S NOT. Don't worry there are more to come, that was just the end of the Part series where they go on the trip. There are tons of more stories to do. I am nowhere near finished.

Another thing is I do work hard, sometimes I don't get one out everyday, I want to do more, the thing is I procrastinate. But I am working on that, and I am doing stories, it takes a while to write them, so thank you for reading them! I really appreciate everyone who read my stories, there will be plenty more. I am writing them a lot of the time, thinking of different things, and also writing down ideas. But legit I am so happy you guys are reading my stories. I expected people to read them and stuff, but people really like them! And I love that because I love them as well! I am getting better at writing (I think) things come easier and I can do descriptions better, am I perfect? Nope, but I will try to do the best I can. I have some cool things coming up with Nick and Judy so stay tuned.

Someone also wanted to know if they could do Fanpics, YES I WOULD LOVE THAT! It's not my movie so you can totally do Fanpics, BUT if you do draw them, please send me the link I would love to see that! Again I wanted to thank everyone reading and taking the time to comment it means a lot! I love you all, I will continue to write. Please continue to enjoy! THANKS!


	13. Chapter 11: Super Sore

Judy and Nick sat in the small cubicle they shared as partners. It was late at night around 10:00. Nick sat down close to Judy as she was doing paperwork. It had been a day since they got out of the hospital. And while they were doing well, they had bandages on still and had to be careful. Because of that Judy and Nick were stuck doing paperwork. But thankfully Nick had already finished his part while he waited for Judy to finish.

He sat on his phone looking around, playing games. Judy was frustrated as she worked vigorously to finish her work. After that they could go home.

Judy scowled, she stared at the paperwork. They couldn't go out and catch criminals or take any cases at this point because of the injuries. So she was writing things down for cases that were going on currently. It was tedious work and she couldn't believe Nick had finished before her. She took some deep breaths, trying to relax.

As she sat writing, her head down deep in paperwork, she felt some hands grasp her shoulders and started to rub. They felt nice firm..but they weren't Nick's hands, she had had several backrubs from Nick and this wasn't him. She pulled away, turning, saw it was the wolf, Jack.

She turned to see Nick scowling at the wolf, she could just imagine what he was thinking, _How dare he touch my girl!_ Nick was always protective about her, and she loved it about him.

She focused her attention back on the wolf, "Hey Jack," She kept it cool, "Need something?" Jack spoke next with a slight grin, "Nothing, I was just here at the office and I saw you here bored. I thought I could give you some company." He flashed an eye at Nick, while Nick let out a soft growl. Judy couldn't help but feel a little annoyed with the wolf, but at the same time thought it was funny seeing him actually try to flirt with her. Judy liked to see the way Nick growled when anyone got close to her.

Nick was frustrated, _you dare rub her back_? "She has company," he spoke raising his eyebrows, pointing to himself, "Now, go woo over some other person. Didn't you read the sign on the cubicle? It says 'No slutty wolves allowed." Nick grinned, he loved it. Judy was also snickering a little bit, even though he knew it bugged her a little when he teased people. The wolf went from smiling and trying to piss off Nick, to a hard stare.

"So please leave," He stated bluntly, trying to hold in a laugh. Jack stayed where he was. Then he reached out an arm and touched Judy's arm running his hand down it. _Now he was reaching it, don't let him see him get to you._ Judy moved her arm, "Jack, thanks for saying hi, now please leave." Judy spoke trying to be friendly. Nick held his little grin trying to keep it cool. He didn't let things get to him, except when it came to anything Judy, then things got to him. But he continued to hold his sleepy gaze.

"But, Judy, you are so sweet," He got a little closer. Nick knew that now he wasn't just saying hi to Judy, but this was just to piss him off. _Look at this little salty fool!_ "Jack get out." Nick started to raise his voice. He moved even closer, Judy backed up in her chair even more. He slightly set his butt on her chair getting very close to her face. "I love Judy!" Jack whispered. Nick got furious, but before he could get up, Judy with her right, good arm, socked him right in the jaw. Nick let out a grin, that was his girl, she was no baby when it came to fighting off scum. "Jack go away or I will be telling the chief!" Judy was also getting offended by his outrage. "And what is he going to do princess," Spat Jack.

Judy grimaced, "I'll do many things, don't touch me again." Jack sat back up, "Alright I won't, I'll touch Nick," He jumped over to Nick fast then punched Nick right in his hurt stomach, "Oh sorry Nick did I hit your hurt stomach, my bad I forgot!" Nick bent over holding his stomach coughing. "Jack," Judy was beyond cross, "Your fired." Jack flipped turning to her, "Oh ya and how are you going to manage that." "I'll let the chef know you assaulted another officer, not only that we have witnesses." Jack bent his head back laughing, "Are you kidding, I have friends, it's my word against yours and mine will win!" Judy smirked, "Oo," She pulled out her carrot pen, then her phone from behind the desk, it was recording. She grabbed the phone replaying the moment they just had, then on the pen. "Actually it's your word against yours! Its called a hustle you slutty wolf. BOOM!"

Jack glared, then left stomping out of the office. Judy was happy, she let know one do that to her, or to Nick. _Nick!_ She looked over to see him holding his stomach but recovering. She hopped down then bent down, putting her hand on Nick's back. "Nick are you alright? Don't worry he won't be coming back." Nick looked up with a sly gaze, "I heard what you did, good job carrots." Judy felt happiness in her chest, she hugged Nick softly. She lifted up Nick's shirt to see his stomach making sure nothing was reopened or bleeding. Thankfully nothing was. She helped lift him back onto his chair. He sat there wheezing a little bit. _That must of hurt! His stomach was wounded pretty bad!_ _It hadn't healed yet._

As they sat there talking a little. But Judy had to go back to work. She sat there her head deep in paperwork again. Suddenly some new hands grabbed her shoulders, they started rubbing. _It felt so good! Now these were Nick's hands!_ Nick had gentle hands when he needed them to be, and one of her favorite things, was his backrubs. She was sore from the hospital and wounds so her shoulders were very stiff. It hurt, but at the same time it felt great, "Thanks Nick! I love it!" He rubbed her shoulders for a while, then moved to her neck. After a while he moved up to her ears and started to rub those gently. Another one of her favorite things was when Nick rubbed her tender ears. His hands felt so good against the soft pink fur. Her muscles were very relaxed and she felt the gentle touch of her ears being caressed, so good! Then he felt the gentle rub of his muzzle against her ear, "I love Judy," He whispered softly, her heart broke as it melted as putty! She turned around in her chair fast, grabbing Nick and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips, "And I love Nick!" They continued to hug till Judy had to move back to her work. Turning to Nick, _That's my boy!_


	14. Chapter 12: Are You Board?

Judy lay on her apartment floor, it was June 30th, Thursday. It was 6:00 PM, Nick and Judy had been playing a "Monopoly." They were off work at this time, and Nick and Judy always hung out after work. Monopoly was one of their favorites. Except for the fact Nick cheats giving himself extra money. Nick had run out to grab some Animalese. It was very good, another one of their favorite foods to eat. He had been out for a little while and it was almost time for him to be back.

Her thoughts were answered by a knock on the door. She opened smiling to see Nick standing with sacks full of food. She grabbed them greedily. Nick chuckled, "Hungry carrots?" "Yes, starving!" Nick sat down on the floor close to her, "I got our favorites, I got rice, noodles, and crickets. While I got you, rice, noodles, carrots and celery. And some veggies to share AND a 52 ounce drink!" _Wow he went all out._ Nick had a lot of money because of his con artist ways. Which was actually pretty awesome. "Looks great Nick!" She mumbled as she took a bite. Her taste buds instantly loved the food, giving her a sensation she loved. The veggies mixed with rice and noodles was amazing. Absolutely heaven.

"Thanks Nick!" She spoke swallowing a mouthful. She leaned back on Nick's side as he ate. She listened to the munching as they sat there enjoying their food. She did not lick crickets, and the way Nick munched on them was gross, but he enjoyed them so whatever. All of their wounds were healing nicely. Her apartment was rather quiet at this point. Her neighbors at this moment were shopping or something. They weren't there. They continued to feast, sipping the drink they shared together.

As they ate, Judy's phone rang. _Her parents!_ She answered the phone, keeping Nick out of the picture. They hadn't met Nick and she wanted it to be a surprise for when she and Nick went to visit. "Hey Jude the dude," Her father talked happily. "Hey Dad, Mom! How are you guys." Nick snickered, "Jude the dude? Ahhaha." She put a finger to her lips, shushing Nick, "Who was that sweetie?" Judy scowled at Nick, who in return gave her a sly smile. "That Mom and Dad, is my friend Nick!" "Oh the one you talked about, let me see him!" They looked at the corner of the screen to see if they could catch a glimpse. "No, we will come up next week." Judy's parents frowned a little, but brightened up fast. "Yes the 4th of July, come up early and we can spend the day, meet your friend, and watch fireworks. It will be great!" "Sounds great!" Judy finished, "See you guys later!"

She hung up the phone, Nick raised his eyebrow. "Friend?" Judy laughed, "Yes, my parents don't know you are my mate yet and I won't tell them till we get there. Its next Monday and then they will know. I can't say you are my mate on the phone?" The corner of Nick's mouth lifted up, as a smile appeared. "Ya they can't know you are my mate yet." He jumped forward grabbing her in his arms. He bent over her face, she giggled, "Nick, stop!" She pushed his chest, kicking him away. "Save it for some other time." He nodded, "Or.." He jumped kissing her on the lips then pulled away fast. Her cheeks heated. "Your so cute when you blush!" That made her blush harder as she punched him in the arm. _This guy was the best._

They sat and looked at each other, then continued to eat. Once they finished eating, they started to play their board game again.

Nick kept getting the best numbers, going around the board, the money rolling in. This made Judy very frustrated. "How in Zootopia's name do you keep getting these numbers!" He smiled to reveal in his hands the dice he was using. They were loaded! "WHAT!" She screamed, "You cheat!" Nick laughed loudly. "You know you love it!" She jumped on him, they wrestled around the room messing up the board game. They continued to roll on the floor.

Then a loud knock on the wall happened. They looked up from wrestling to hear, "HEY QUIET DOWN!" Followed by an argument. Nick and Judy looked at each other and laughed. Life was good!

~~0~~

This one was a bit short, I'm sorry, I am getting ready for the upcoming chapters so this one was more of a nice bonding moment and setting things up for the 4th of July. I hope you guys enjoyed! I know it was boss writing them! Glad you enjoy!


	15. Chapter 13: Run A Marathon

Today was Friday! The 4th of July was Monday and they would be off to meet her family. But before that, Nick and her were going to enjoy their week before they left. The sun shown as the start of the day came. Judy sat in her apartment waiting for Nick to show, they had something they needed to do. It was only 11:00AM when Judy heard a knocking at the door.

She bounced over opening it enthusiastically. Nick was wearing something else besides his normal Hawaiian clothes. This time Nick had on a nice blue sweat shirt with some long, short pants. She jumped excitedly. He had a bag in his hand. "Are you ready for our marathon!?" She squeaked excitedly. "I was born ready, but before we start I did get you something." He reached in the bag pulling out some clothing. Judy looked at it then brightened up. "Nick you got me the pink shirt that was torn when we were in the mountains." "Yup!" He responded happily, "You look so cute in those clothes I had to buy them again since they were destroyed, thankfully I remembered where you got them, and your slender size!" He smiled wiggling his eyebrows. She giggled, "Nick, thank you! These were some of my favorites." She held it up to her chest, "Yup should fit." "Also carrots, can you wear those clothes up on the 4th of July, you really do look great in them." Her ears poked up, "Sure Nick, and I like them anyway."

She put the bag down, and in her ear heard a little whisper, "I like them, but I love you." She blushed, "Nick!" She spun around then gave him a little kick, then looked down at the floor. "Thanks." He gave her a kiss on the forehead before continuing, "Okay, let's do this marathon!"

They were ready with food and water. Nick pulling out a large box from the bag. Then grabbed the DVD player and put it down. They were going to run a 14 hour marathon. They wrapped up on her bed. Slipping in the DVD, that's right! IT'S A MOVIE MARATHON! Nick and Her were celebrating the release of "Star Animal Wars: The Strength Awakens." They were going to watch all seven, this was going to be the best. They culled up in the blanket Nick had brought. They pressed play, there eyes peering at the screen. It was time, they started watching the "Devil Menace."

Continuing to watch, munching on the popcorn a sudden, "SHUT UP!" Rang through the walls like a gunshot. "Oh, damn! My neighbors are home, I was hoping they would stay out! They are so loud we will never be able to watch the movie!" Her ears, which were sticking up laying on Nick's head, suddenly went floppy and dropped from his head.

She was very frustrated he could tell. She only swore at certain times. He flicked his ears, wondering if he should do it. Should he pull this off? Could he? He scrunched his face. "We could watch it in the car?" He suggested. She looked up, he could see the sadness in her eyes, "It wouldn't be as much fun!" Nick continued to think if he should go through with this plan he had. His thoughts were interrupted when a *slam* against the wall that jarred Judy and himself. _Screw it!_ "Alright Judy, fine….we can go to my place, its much better, I don't know why we didn't use it in the first place." Judy's ears peaked, she took her head off of his chest looking up with those beautiful purple eyes. "Your place! I...Is it...safe for me to go there?" He laughed loudly, "Of course, the only reason I haven't shown it to you before is because I was...well...nervous." She let out a little sly smile, "Nervous to take me to your place, was it because you didn't know how I would feel if you said, 'Hey come over to my place.' Checking me out huh?" This time Nick blushed a little, "Fine," He mumbled, his eyes closing halfway, "I didn't want to scare you, I wanted to trust you completely I guess, before you came over." She nodded, "Well I trust you so let's head over there!" She hopped off of the bed. He followed grinning. He was happy.

They were in the car driving over to Nick's place. It was near the bridge he had been sitting at when Judy had told him about the Night Howlers. It was a nice small, but sturdy 1 floor house that he kept in great shape. Because he made so much money before he was a cop, he had a better place. But since he joined the police force, he didn't make as much money now. So he had to downgrade a little. But it was still great, affordable and comfortable.

They arrived and Judy jumped out of the car smelling the fresh air. Taking in a deep breath that filled her lungs to the max. Letting it out with a sigh. The little, sweet, red and white house she sat staring at was Nick's. _So this is it, it looks very nice._ She looked over at Nick who was smiling. He strolled over to the house, Judy sticking close to his side. He handed her the movies. _Wait the DVD player! They forgot it!_ "Nick we forgot the DVD player!" Nick gave her another sly look, "I left it on purpose, we don't need it." Judy's eyebrows rose, they didn't need it? He has his own T.V? Why had she not seen this before!

Nick unlocked the door, and walked in. She walked in and what she saw next, she never thought of. The house was very tidy, a nice brown couch, a room with a bed in it. _Nick's room obviously._ A kitchen, and a shower and own bathroom! Pots hung from the top of the kitchen. The roof was 9 or 10 feet high. Nice lights hung around the room lighting up the nice looking brown carpet. Everything looked great. She took another deep breath, letting that one out with the same, *Sigh* she had no idea Nick was this organized or had this much stuff. "Welcome to my house." He spoke, opening up his arms as he showed the house.

She couldn't stop looking around. She was amazed. It had so many nice things, bean bags by the couch, and a 30' T.V! She yelped, "WHAT! You haven't shown me his before! Where did you get all of this nice stuff!" He laughed, "Remember when I was a con? I got $200 bucks a day! I was able to get that T.V after a day. And I have lots of money stored up. I'm not as stupid as I look you know." He gave her a wink. Everything was so nice, she couldn't believe it.

She ran giving him a hug, before pulling away quickly. She ran and jumped on the bean bag, then off of that and onto the couch, rolling around the floor. She loved the feel everything was great! "Hey little bunny, be careful of the furniture." She was to happy to say anything, this was one of sweetest places she had ever seen.

As she jumped onto the couch, laying down on the soft sofa. She was pounded on by Nick. She coughed, he was heavy! He grabbed her and pulled her off of the couch, wrestling on the floor before he pinned her down. "Ha, got you!" She gasped for air, "You scared me half to death! Get off you lug! Your squish…" She was interrupted by a sweet kiss. She breathed in his sweet scent. Loving every moment, Nick's kisses were something else. Her daydreaming was broken when he pulled away.

He got off of her, helped her up and then proceeded to sit on the couch. She went and sat by him, still loving the smell of his house, and the great kiss. She moved close and laid her head on his lap. She stretched across the couch. "Wow, Nick this is amazing." He looked at the best little bunny in the world, she lay on his lap. He loved her. He started petting her fluffy cheek with his finger. "Yup, it's pretty awesome, but hey we need to watch the movies, otherwise we will be up all night!"

He carefully moved her head from his leg and got up. Putting in the movie, he turned and saw Judy sitting up. He ran and grabbed the blanket they had left by the door, and plopped down next to Judy. _This was going to be fun._ They continued where they left off. Judy had her head rested on his shoulder. His arm lay around her. They stared, this time, at the large screen: enjoying every moment they were together. They ended up watching movies the entire day, till they felt sick.


	16. Chapter 14: Family Time Part 1

"Part 1 of Family Time"

Judy and Nick hopped on the train leaving for "Bunny Burrow." They were heading to Judy's hometown to have fireworks, and do many other things with the family. Judy and Nick walked to an empty seat for smaller animals, it was a bench. They sat close to each other. Nick had his paw on her thigh and was stroking it slowly. Judy was very excited but nervous. She had told her family, she had a boyfriend, but hadn't mentioned they were mates or that he was a fox. She had no idea how her family would take it and she was, frankly, very nervous. She really wanted her family to accept Nick.

"Nick!" She spoke, turning to him, "Please make a good impression. I want them to love you like I do. I have never told them you were a fox, they don't like foxes." She looked down, ears a little droopy, "They do have a fox named Gideon Grey who works with them. He makes pies. And while they like him, I don't know how they will accept our love. But no matter what they think, or how they act, I will still love you." She looked back up at Nick, who, in turn was grinning lightly.

"Don't worry, I'll try my best. And no matter what, I will love you too." Judy's ears perked back up, hearing Nick say that. "They will like you! They have to!" Nick grabbed her hand, and started rubbing her knuckles in his fingers. "It will be fine, take some deep breaths, we will be arriving pretty soon."

Judy did take deep breaths. She tried her best to replace her worry, with excitement. This was going to be fun! Games, Fireworks, everything! She leaned her head on Nick, who in response, lay his head on hers. They sat enjoying the ride, but Judy broke the silence. "Okay Nick, there are some things you need to know, my Dad's name is Stu, Moms name is Bonnie. I have 275 siblings as told before, you don't need to know their names, it's fine." She pulled away from Nick a little, looking into his eyes, "Watch out for my uncle Terry and his wife, Beatrice. They are not friendly and will most likely hate you. Because they hate me." Nick's eyes widened, "What? Terry and Beatrice, those names are terrible!" Judy let out a loud laugh, turning some of the heads of the other passengers. She quieted down. "Don't worry carrots, I have dealt with a lot of jerks. Had to deal with a lot of people. It will be fine." "I know just be careful, I guess."

It was time they were arriving, Judy and Nick stood up grabbing their bags they had for the couple days they would be there. Judy was wearing her beautiful pink shirt, and plaid pink shirt with jeans. They were some of her favorites, she was glad Nick bought them again. She also had a little ribbon tied on her right ear, it was pink as well. Nick insisted, saying it was, 'Absolutely amazingly, beautiful.' And she was always trying to make Nick happy. Nick sported the normal, green shirt and tie. He insisted with his outfit as well, but Judy made him tuck in his shirt at least.

Judy grabbed his tie in her gentle fingers and straightened it. Then grabbed Nick's ears lifting them up carefully. Than fixed some fur on his neck and stepped back to make sure he looked great. "Judy i'm fine," he spoke with a little sly face. "I know, but you have to look perfect!"

The train came to a stop, Judy looked out the window, she saw all of her brothers and sisters. Nick looked out as well, and his heart leaped into his throat. "Ooohh...wow…" He stared at the dozens of bunnies jumping up and down yelling. His eyes were bowling balls as he continued to look, unblinking. His ears dropped back. Judy turned to see his fear. She grabbed his hand, holding it tight. She pulled him down to her. "Don't worry, this will be fine. Should we go out holding paws?" This time Nick looked calm, much more collected, "Yes, we are mates and that is what they are going to see." Judy had a stern look as she stared into his eyes, she also gave a small nod, "You're right, let's do this." Grasping his hand tighter.

With their free hands, they grabbed their bags. The doors unlocked and a couple of other animals stepped out before them. Together, they took a deep breath, butterflies in their stomach. They turned the corner and stepped out in front of the whole family. The sun blinded their eyes.

The clapping and jumping died down. Not all the way, but still a litt….no, it was gone….. _Shit, this is bad. Nick thought._ Judy and Nick tried to act happy, smiling from ear to ear. The family looked confused.

Nick and Judy (still holding paws) walked up to Judy's parents. They were smiling, but as Nick could see in their faces, they were bewildered. Judy let go of Nicks paw, putting down her bag and jumping forward to her Mom and Dad. "Hi Mom, Dad!" She kissed their cheeks, then stepped back taking Nicks paw again. Nick squeezed her hand very tight. He felt as if thousands of eyes were staring at him. He tried to ignore it and just look at the parents. He thought that a billion butterflies were flying in his stomach.

"Mom, Dad, this is my mate." She said, happily motioning to Nick, "Nick Wilde!" Nick continued to beam. He held out his paw to the father, "Sir, Hello!" Stu in return, reached out and shook his hand edgily. They looked at Judy and through their teeth murmured, "Judy I thought when you said 'boyfriend,' you had a bunny for a mate."

Judy straightened up, then took a profound breath, "Mom, Dad, Nick is my mate, I love him. There is nothing wrong with inter-species relationships." She moved closer, grabbing Nick's arm sweetly with both hands. She stood staring at her parents. Nick still was wide eyed at the parents who in turn glared back at him. _Come on, get out of this situation._ "Mrs. Hopps, I can see where Judy got her great looks from." _It was corny, but hey whatever would get them out of this position was fine!_ Bonnie lightened up a little bit, she seemed more optimistic than Stu who still looked a little skeptical. Bonnie spoke this time, "Thank you very much Nick. Alright family, welcome Judy and Nick!" The family reluctantly clapped and then they started cheering a little louder.

Nick looked over to Judy, who seemed pleased. Bonnie again yelled, "To the house, let's have some lunch!" The whole family started to move, Stu still looked a little nervous as he picked up Judy's bag and then rushed to catch up to Bonnie again.

Nick picked up his own bag with a sigh. He still grasped Judy's hand tightly. They looked at each other, "Hey, Nick it didn't go that bad, I thought they took it very well." "Yes, but still all of those bunnies staring at me. I try not to let them get to me...but look at all of them." He said, pointing to the herd of bunnies walking towards the houses. Judy gave a little smirk, "Don't worry, we will have a great lunch, and all will be okay, just keep up your charm, it's what got me." He looked over to see her blushing slightly. Smirking, he bent down and kissed Judy's head. _Nick, this is easy money. Just be the cool guy, you can do this easily._

Nick and Judy walked together all the way over to the houses. Many of the houses were large holes in the ground, similar to the ones he saw in the movie 'The Ferret: An Expected Journey.' They were homes in the ground, hills, burrows. They looked nice though, and the holes weren't the only homes. There were actually a lot of homes around that were made from wood, bricks. Apparently not all bunnies wanted to live underground.

As they strolled in the back of the family pack, some of Judy's siblings came up to say hi to her. "Hi! How are you Kate? Oh Jeremy, how are you!?" Many of the kids complimented her outfit, he was glad that they liked it as well. A couple kids actually came to him. "Hey...Judy's boyfriend...or mate….nice to meet yous." Nick thought they were very cute, he was glad a couple of them actually liked him. Judy was very happy at the sight as well.

After walking for a little while they reached the house for lunch. They were actually having lunch outside. They had many tables set up, the door to the house was open as bunnies went in and out carrying lots of food. That food? "Carrots, do you know what's for lunch?!" She looked open eyed at the food. It was all veggies, with the exception of a couple pies and some other pastries. "Carrots, Cabbage, Corn, Celery. NASTY! The only good thing are the blueberries!" He exhaled very deeply.

Judy couldn't help feeling a little concerned for Nick. Not only was he uncomfortable with all the bunny's around, now he had to eat food he didn't like. She turned sadly to Nick, "Hey Nick," He turned an annoyed look in his eyes. "Well there are some good things… okay, I'm sorry...there really isn't that much food you like. Except there are blueberries!" She tried to sound optimistic. "And pie, you love pie, blueberry pie!" Nick brightened a little. She felt him squeeze her hand, suddenly Nick sucked it up, "You know, whatever, I have to make it work. It may be not what I like, but your family put it together, and I will do the best I can. Or i'll just stick to blueberries." He finished with a large smirk. Judy felt really happy. Her chest seemed to rise in happiness, her ears sticking up to the heavens. "Nick, thank you. Thank you for trying, this will work out just fine." They both smiled, took another gulp of air, then went into the fray.

Hundreds of bunnies were everywhere. Putting food on the tables, setting everything up. They had set up most things before him and Judy arrived, but they still had some food to put out. Nick's mouth actually started watering as he walked by some blueberry pie. Judy just kept saying hi to everyone as they passed. Talking to a couple. Nick got some people saying hi, but mostly they just gave him strange looks. It's what he expected, but still, it's not very fun walking through a crowd with scowls on. _He had to make an impression somehow_.

Judy and Nick reached the house. They walked inside. Bunnies getting more food, bringing it out. Talking, and just hanging out. It was actually a pretty cool family party. As he and Judy walked through the rooms, a little tap touched Nick's leg. He looked down to see a small, male rabbit. He had on a tank top, shorts, looked like a cool kid. He felt Judy release his hand, he looked over, "Nick, hold on, there is someone I want to talk to." He gave her that, 'No don't leave look.' Mouth open, shoulders shrugged, a little scowl, you know. She just held up a '1 minute' finger sign. Before turning the corner, following another bunny. _Whatever._ Besides this kid seemed cool. He bent down to the little rabbit. He was around 15 or 16 and was pretty tall already. "Hey, man." The little rabbit talked. _Yup a little more punk bunny._ "Yo, let me tell you, I haven't met a fox. Its pretty cool." He held out a hand, _How old was this bunny?_ Nick shrugged, "Well, here you go i'm a fox, I won't kill you." He shook the bunnies hand. "How old are you?" Nick asked. "19" Nick coughed, "Oh, well that's awesome, glad to meet someone that doesn't hate me." The bunny let out a little smirk, "Listen, I'll put in a good word for chu, just be chill, it sall be ight." Nick raised an eyebrow, "Cool, thanks man." He gave a fist bump to the bunny this time. The bunny walked off. _Cool dude._

Then Nick's right ear picked up something from around the corner. It was Judy talking, "What no way, shut up!" She sounded annoyed. He continued to listen from around the corner, "My mate is not stupid, you haven't seen him, you have no idea." "Oh ya! I bet he is just another stupid bunny!" Nick abruptly started to smile, this bunny didn't know that he was a fox. This would be interesting.

They continued to argue until Nick walked around the corner, and as he did spoke loudly, "Hey sweetie, ready to eat?" Nick was trying to sound tough, he wrapped his arm around Judy's slender side. He looked at the bunny, average height. Had a scar on his left cheek, seemed more like a businessman, he had on a suit of all things. "I'm Judy's mate." He reached out his hand for a handshake. The bunny's eyes opened wide, while Judy smiled. "Your...her mate?!" "Yup." The bunny reluctantly grabbed Nick's hand to shake it. This was a mistake, Nick squeezed the bunny's hand very hard. The bunny winced trying not to show any pain, even though his knees buckled a little. "Yup," Nick continued, "I'm Judy's mate. Don't bug her." He released his grip on the bunny's hand who pulled away shaking it. The bunny's hand was red. Judy saw what happened, but she didn't seem to mind. But instead smiled a little. _She must really not like this guy._

Nick lightly tapped Judy, the bunny still holding his hand, scowling. He was trying not to act hurt in front of the other guests around. He obviously had a high ego. "What's this bunny's name?" "Terry," Judy answered. _So this was Terry, where is Beatrice, that Judy had mentioned._ His question was answered when a high class, red dressed bunny walked up. She had on heavy eye shadow and seemed like the high class that Terry looked like. "That's Beatrice," Judy whispered loud enough for only him to hear.

Judy was still pissed. She hated Terry and Beatrice. "Beatrice," She managed to say through her teeth. Beatrice's eyes looked down like she was on a high horse. She held her chin up. "So this fleabag is your mate?" She pointed toward Nick. Judy looked at Nick, who didn't seem to mind at all, just a simple eyebrow raise. "Hey back off," Judy talked loudly, but not enough to make a scene, "Get the hell out of here, I can't stand you! And don't you dare make fun of Nick, he's worth more than you and your crappy dress." This seemed to make Beatrice irritable, her dress was something she valued. Unlike Judy, who valued Nick, Beatrice was all about the look. If she had made fun of Terry, Beatrice wouldn't even care. _You can tell where her values lie, Judy figured._

Everyone just sat there staring at each other. Then Bonnie walked in, "Oh, I see we all have met!" She sounded optimistic, "But lunch is ready let's eat!" Judy and Nick walked out of the room still scowling at Terry and Beatrice. Judy abhorred them. She shook her head, staying close to Nick still. "Wow, sorry Nick, I told you they were the worst. Great cheese and crackers!" She fumed. Nick didn't seem to be frustrated though. He looked rather calm. "Oh, no problem, let's enjoy the food." _Wow, Nick's actually trying hard to not starting a fight, he's really trying to make this happen, thanks Nick._

Judy and Nick crossed the yard of bunnies, finding a seat where other bunnies sat. Nick was seated next to a fine looking bunny that seemed nice. He was an adult, looked more fun. _Hopefully he wouldn't mind Nick._ Nick and Judy, seated themselves down together at the table. Instantly the bunny turned to Nick. Nick was worried that the bunny would be annoyed, but instead he was smiling. "Hi, so you're Judy's mate huh? Well I find that interesting, I think that it sounds very good! My names Noah." Nick couldn't stop himself from grinning. Another bunny who didn't hate him for being a fox. "Thanks Noah, names Nick." "Nick, that's a nice name. What do you do for a living." "I work in the police force with Judy." "Fascinating, that sounds great. Well I hope you enjoy it here."

The food was now being dished out. It was a buffet style, all the tables had their own food that they could dish out. Judy took helping of all the veggies pretty much. While Nick grabbed a bunch of blueberries, and some blueberry pie. But also grabbed some carrots and some others. He had to make sure it looked like he liked them. Nick didn't absolutely hate veggies, but they definitely weren't his favorite. He also grabbed some strawberries, they were very good. He had a good size plate.

Time carried on. Nick and Noah talked a little bit. Judy and Nick enjoyed talking and having everyone else talk. _This isn't too bad, Nick thought._ The bunnies seemed to be warming up to him much more. Many of them asked him questions about his life. Nick didn't like to share too much, but what he could he did. And when it looked like Nick was uncomfortable, Judy would cut in to help. Judy and Nick knew each other and Nick appreciated it when she helped. He was glad she did. Nick really didn't like talking about his past all the time. He only did to Judy.

Everything went well. That was until Terry and Beatrice came over to the table. They sat themselves down, across from Nick and Judy. Judy looked at Nick and back at Terry. This would be cumbersome. Terry instantly tried to bug Nick. "So how did a sly little fox like you come to such a nice little bunny like, Judy-Dudy?" He spoke in a mocking way. Judy hated when someone would have some nickname like that. Trying to piss her and Nick off.

Nick only raised his eyebrows again. He was getting a little irked, _What was this fool's problem?_ He let Judy handle the situation for now. If she needed him, he would come in. "I mean, this fox and you met and fell in love! How Cute!" "Hey, screw off Terry." "Or what?" This time some of the bunnies around the table turned their heads. "Yo, Terr get on dude, off the table,." One of the bunny's spoke loudly. Terry only continued to peer at Nick and Judy.

"Stupid Bunnies!" Terry snorted, then, randomly, Terry picked up a large strawberry and threw it straight at Judy. It flew through the air, but Nick saw this and took the opportunity to pull something cool off. He grabbed Judy and moved her back, then he jumped in the way and snatched the strawberry out of the air. He chewed it, then swallowed. Easy catch. "Really, Terry Berry, a strawberry?" Nick talked sounding disgusted on purpose. "And you never want to throw something at Judy, that's a very bad puddy tat." This really pissed off Terry, but it was to the great amusement of everyone else at the table. Many bunnies (including Judy) started laughing. Some of the adults tried to cover their mouth, but to no avail as they burst into laughter. Nick couldn't stop himself from having the most annoying little, smirky laugh. Nick knew how to bug someone. Growing up on the street, he found a lot of things out. And as everyone continued to laugh, Terry was obviously not amused. This time he looked very frustrated.

But in the midst of the laughter, Noah was laughing so hard, he slapped Nick on the back with a loud *smack*. Noah didn't know that Nick had his worst wound there. Nick instantly let out a yelp, wincing forward, he leaned on Judy a little. Judy instantly stopped laughing as Nick leaned on her. Many of the friends also heard Nick yelp, turned their heads. Nick's back ached, that was a wound that wasn't healed yet. It had to have stitches, it was the bloodiest and the most painful one. Nick's whole back seared in pain. He bared his teeth trying to keep in any more yelps. Nick was strong but when a wound this big was hit that hard, it ached! He was squeezing the table cloth as pain shot through his body. He closed his eyes and with his right hand grabbed Judy's thigh, squeezing it tightly. The cuts on Judy's legs were mostly healed, but not all the way, he had to be careful not to hurt her. But the pain continued to surge.

Judy bent down closer, she grabbed his hand on her thigh with her right hand and put the other one carefully on his back. "Nick, what happened what's wrong?" Her ears dropped, looking concerned. "Noah...slapped my... back," He managed to spit out. Judy let out a little gasp, she knew how painful that wound was for Nick. She remembered the checkup they had with a doctor. It was bad, the doctor had to pull the stitches out. "Oh, Nick," She tried to comfort him. Many of the bunnies around the table looked a little worried. Noah had his eyes wide. "I'm so sorry! Nick what happened." Judy explained that he had a very deep scratch on his back. "Nick buddy, I'm sorry."

Terry stood up. He was smirking, "Yes too bad, so sorry!" Judy was furious, "Shut up! And leave!" Terry left along with Beatrice. She turned back to comfort Nick. She couldn't do much but wait for the pain to leave. Nick had his teeth still clenched, but eventually Judy felt his muscles in his back relax more and more. He finally let out a deep breath and sat up straight, "Thanks Judy." He looked over to Noah, who spoke, "Nick, my apologies, I was astonished! My accident, please forgive me." "It's fine you didn't know." Nick said with a smile. Noah seemed pleased. Nick pardoned himself to the other guests for the outburst he had. They all said it was fine. And everyone continued to eat.

Judy talked to Nick, "Are you alright?" "Ya carrots, thanks." Judy was still worried, her nose twitched, she moved her hand onto his thigh. "If you need to, we can go into a bedroom and I can check out your back to make sure nothing's hurt or opened." Nick smirked, "No, It's alright I don't feel it bleeding. But you can check it tonight when we are going to bed." She gave him a punch to his arm, "Nick!" He laughed, "Watch it or you will have to check my arm too!" She gave a large grin and hugged him. "Tonight will be great! Fireworks and much more!" He hugged her back, "That sounds great carrots. But, hey, this pie is delicious, you should have some!" "I will!" She grabbed a fork and took a bite of Nick's pie. "Hey!" "Just trying out some. You asked!" She gulped it down. Together they smiled and enjoyed the rest of their meal with all the other family members. Nick was fitting in and that is what he wanted. But most of all Judy was happy. And when she was happy, Nick was happy, that is the main thing he needed...her to be happy.

Judy was excited, she was very pleased. Nick was trying so hard and doing his best to make friends. She loved that fox, and nothing would change that. They were mates. And this family time meant a lot to her, she had to have her parents love Nick. And so far they were off to a great start.


	17. Chapter 15: Fire and the Works Part 2

"Part 2 of Family Time"

Judy and Nick had finished eating. His belly was comfortably full. It was a great meal, especially the blueberries. He let out a great sigh and wrapped his arm around Judy. She was talking to someone across the table as he did. She went with it coming into his side. "And then what happen….Hi Nick! Was absolutely crazy.." She went off talking again, while Nick just zoned out. He closed his eyes taking in the sun. He had to be careful because his eyes were very sensitive to the light. But it was still very nice.

After the lunch, the day went on. Judy spoke to many friends and family while staying close to Nick. To Nick's surprise many guests actually talked to him. Many would get the courage and come and talk. He enjoyed talking to them as he learned things about them and fit in a little more. Judy and Nick walked into the house they had been in before. Nick and Judy helped clean up some of the food, putting some of the tables away. Everything just seemed to be normal.

It was when Nick and Judy were sitting at the table inside the house when Bonnie walked up. "Hey honey," She spoke to Judy, then she turned to Nick, "I heard that many of the guests enjoyed you making Terry leave. I heard what happened. Fine job Nick." She looked happy and she patted Nick's arm before walking off. Judy smiled seeming very pleased. "See Nick, people do like you, my family as well." Nick stared off, looking at Bonnie. Inside he was happy, and he let it show in his eyes. Judy could see it.

The day continued on. Before long it was time to get ready for the fireworks. The 4th of July had finally come, and this was one of Judy's favorites as she loved seeing the great fireworks in the sky. She was excited she would have someone this year to see them with, besides her family. There was dinner as well, they would eat while watching the fireworks. She had a couple sandwiches in hand. This was dinner, along with a soda. She had ablanket tucked under her arm.

Judy set the blanket down in a space that looked good. A great view, but she heard Nick's voice, "Hey carrots, I have a better place. Follow me." She looked at Nick who started to walk away. "Alright Nick be right there." She folded up the blanket and picked up her food. Then followed Nick. _Where did Nick want to go? Had he planned this?_

Judy found herself following Nick to a small hill, it had a tree on the side. Looked like an amazing place. _How did she not see this place._ She climbed up the small hill, still following Nick.

When they reached the top, Nick put down his food. Than proceeded to take the blanket from Judy's arms, he laid it down carefully by the tree. Then put the food down. She breathed looking at Nick in the small sunlight that was fading quickly. She saw his beautiful red fur that seemed to light in the small rays of sun. _So handsome!_ "Nick this place is nice! Where did you find this, how is no one else here?" Nick grinned, his slick eyes stared back at her. "I went looking for a spot that would be perfect, because this is something we are going to remember for life. Or at least I will. I had a talk with your Mom saying this spot would be perfect for the two of us, and that it would be nice if no one else came over here. I told her I wanted to spend time with the best little bunny in the world."

His ears were perked up. He still had on his great smile. Judy saw his great, green eyes in the dying light. She blushed hard, and couldn't help herself from smiling widely. She felt a tear run down her cheek, _This was something special._ Nick held out his arms, "Come here, you emotional little bunny." Just like he had done when she had told him about the night howlers. She let a little smile and walked forward into his arms, giving him a hug back, her ears drooping in happiness this time. She closed her eyes, letting his musky scent into her lungs.

She pulled away, "Alright, enough of that mushy stuff, let's see some fireworks." In reality Judy liked the "Mushy stuff" but wanted to be strong and not always emotional. _But she loved Nick's hugs!_ Nick sat down on the blanket they had and looked off in the direction the fireworks would start in. He looked at Judy and then patted beside himself for her to sit down.

Judy sat down close to Nick. He was so excited. He thought his veins had pure spirit running through them instead of blood. _Nobody was like Judy._ He still had on his little sly smile, with his half closed eyes. He sipped his soda as the sun went down. Since he had great night vision he could see easily, but Judy would start to have problems seeing soon. There were light's on the houses behind them. They were in a more open stretch of grassy field, but they could still see the lights from the houses. He listened to the light wind running through his ears. He listened to Judy's light breathing beside him. He himself let out a sigh. Enjoying this moment, this didn't happen very often. Bunnies were still sitting down a little way away from them. The fireworks still being set up. _This would be a great display!_ He took a bite of his sandwich, _Good bread and cheese, but a veggie sandwich?_ That's right, a veggie sandwich. He could swear, that everything they ate was made of some sort of fruit or veggies. He was surprised that the soda he had wasn't carrot infused. He shrugged it off though. He wasn't always eating veggies at his house. In fact he rarely had them so this should be something good.

He tuned into Judy eating her sandwich quietly. The carrots cracking as her teeth broke them. "Ready carrots? This is going to be fun!" So many big fireworks, Nick almost never saw fireworks and it actually was exiting! "Judy did a little hop on her butt. "Ya! This is going to be great! Every year we do this and we always have the biggest fireworks!" Nick laughed, "Oh ya, I haven't seen fireworks for years! It will be tons of fun! Now come here little bunny!" He put down his drink fast and let a little pounce on Judy. She yipped not expecting him to tackle her. A little of her drink spilled. "Nick!" He gave her some butterfly kisses on her neck and lips. "Nick!" Pffpff! She spat as he kissed her with her mouth wide open, she laughed trying to push Nick away. "You slick fox! Get off you damn sneek!" He bear hugged her and rolled on the ground. There laughs mixing as they rolled across the blanket and over Nick's food. She gave him some punches making him release her. She got off and pounced on him punching his stomach. "Ooof! Stop, uncle, mercy!" She laughed hopping away. "I win!" Then their ears twitched as a loud *Boom* went off in the background. "They're starting!" Judy let out a happy little bounce, and a little squeak. She sat down on the wrinkled blanket.

Nick sat up and walked over to her. The sun was finally down. He sat down close putting his arm around her. He pulled her in and she leaned her head on his shoulder. She let out a deep breath as more fireworks exploded. Many bunnies clapping and letting out whistles. Everyone was exited. Nick looked up into the night sky, covered in thousands of stars. _He had never seen so many!_ But that wasn't the highlight. The highlight, was when the fireworks exploded brightly in the sky. Giving off tons of beautiful colors. "Wow!" Nick breathed, "Amazing!" "I know right, out here in the country you can see some of the beautiful things." Judy spoke. "Yes you can!" He turned and gave her a kiss on the head. She giggled, "Alright enough of me, watch the sky." "Oh, very well you cute bunny." He always loved to flirt with Judy. He had something special with her. Nobody could call her cute, let alone touch or kiss her. That was except for Nick, and he loved that. She was his, and his alone. He stared back into the sky, many huge fireworks went off. Screamers which hurt his ears, but damn did they look good! Others which were so large the sky turned red and green! Exploding into tons of little fireworks. They were all different shapes and sizes. _Absolutely amazing!_

He and Judy sat there closely wrapped together. Staring at the sky, breathing in each other's scents. This went on for around 20 minutes or so when suddenly. Nick started to smell smoke. Judy noticed too. "What is that?" Judy sounded concerned. It may have just been nothing, and this is what he and Judy thought. That was until a distant scream pierced their delicate ears. Nick and Judy broke apart instantly standing up. They turned around to see one of the wood houses on fire. It was starting in a blaze. Big plumes of smoke rose to the air. "No.." Judy said quietly. How did that happen? They saw many bunnies running towards the house. Judy and Nick looked at each other and ran with the crowd, getting to the house as fast as they could. Nick stared into the burning fire, the brightness hurt his eyes a little. But he kept staring, bunnies ran trying to get water from anywhere they could. Calling the fire department. _This was bad._


	18. Chapter 16:Getting A Little Hot Part 3

"Part 3 of Family Time"

Nick and Judy stared at the blistering house illuminating in front of them. Nick turned to Judy whose fur was bright, her eyes shone of sadness and fire. Many other bunnies tried hard to put out the fire. Many of them pulled out their phones calling the fire department. Nick could only look. The fire was rather large. _But hey at least nobody was in there right?_ WRONG!

A female bunny screamed, crying on the ground. "My children were playing in that house. They could still be in there." She continued to yell, other bunnies grabbed her holding her back from running in. Nick looked in sadness, _that must be awful… wait a second._ He turned to Judy grabbing her shoulder and looking into her eyes. "Judy, I can go in there! I'm fast, and could grab all the children. I'm big enough to grab all of them, yet small enough to get in and help." Judy kept her eyes wide looking into Nick's eyes. "No, Nick. I can't let you do that! You could easily be hurt...or worse killed! Wait for the fire department they will be here." "No they won't," He responded firmly, "This is the country side, it will take them at least 20 minutes to show! It's the only way to save those children, no one else will go!" She still looked concerned, "Nick, I...I can't lose you, but… I don't know...it makes some sense…" Nick shushed her, then proceeded to kiss the top of her head. "Nothing bad will happen, to be honest I wasn't really asking permission." She opened her mouth to talk again, but Nick didn't wait for an answer. He took off running towards the house. A window was open and that was where he would enter. He heard the yells of others, but he had his mind made up. Nothing could stop him. He jumped through the burning window and into the fire.

Instantly when jumping in the house, he felt like he should get out as fast as he could; but he stopped himself, those bunnies needed help. The fire hurt his eyes, so he squinted. He got down on all fours to crawl instead, it would be much easier. The smoke was filling his lungs, fire all around. He had no idea where to start. But he imagined they would be in the top floor or the bottom hiding. He tried calling out to see if there would be an answer, but of course there were none. He would start with the top floor first.

On all fours he headed toward the stairs that went upstairs. The hot wood of the floor hurt the pads of his feet, but he kept on moving. Smoke clung to his fur as he zoomed up the stairs. He was rushing as fast as he could. He checked several rooms quickly. _Come on where the hell are you!_ This house was made for dozens of bunnies! There was no way! _Leave, leave, leave, don't let yourself die! No!_ He had to fight it, they were here somewhere, and they needed him. Shaking his head to clear away the thoughts and smoke, he only got faster and continued to look. The house was large but he was able to clear most of the rooms fast as many of the rooms had bunkbeds, which meant many bunnies shared the same room. Which made his job easier.

He had cleared the top floor but things only continued to scorch hotter and hotter. It singed his now blackened fur. He had several small cuts from splinters and small pieces that splattered him as he ran through the house. But he had finished the top floor, he could continue downstairs.

He ran down the stairs to head to the basement but failed to see an exposed nail that was sticking out of the floor. It stabbed deep into his foot. He let out a sharp yelp as he grabbed the burning nail from his bloodied pad. The heat of the nail had seared some of the skin making it bleed less, but that really didn't help anything. This made things worse as now he had to hurry around with a hurt paw! He left small blood prints on the ground as he continued to walk. Still the house burned and filled his lungs. _He couldn't stay here much longer!_ He reached the basement to see some of the stairs burning, they would break soon.

He carefully stepped down them to reach the basement. There were several closets and couches which were set ablaze. _Where to start?_ He called with a loud voice to see if anyone would answer this time, and to his surprise he heard a small yell! _The closet!_ He booked it to the closet, and opened it hurriedly.

Inside were three little bunnies. One male, two female. They were huddled together, all of them fairly young 10 or so. "Alright!" He shouted, "I'm here to help you! Grab on to me I'll get you out of here." They seemed skeptical to trust a fox, but they trusted him enough (they really didn't have a choice) Nick picked up the two females while the male jumped on his back. The bunny couldn't grip his back very tightly in his weakened state, Nick hunched over to make it easier to grab onto his back. Nick was also weak and his foot killed him, which made walking with three bunnies hard. He pushed through the pain, not caring how bad it hurt. He just needed to go up the stairs and make it out of a window! He was so close. "Guys," Nick yelled at the bunnies, "No matter what happens, get out, even if you have to leave me, got it!?" He could see the little girls nod and figured the boy did as well. _Now let's leave!_

Holding with what strength he had on the bunnies he continued to walked across the floor to the stairs. This floor was also very hot and splinters stuck to his feet. He was able to reach the stairs and started to climb up them. The bunnies held on tight, in fact the little boy on Nick's back was digging in what little claws he had. Nick tried to ignore it, that was the least of his problems. Nick continued to walk up the stairs slowly, making sure they wouldn't break. But what happened next was inevitable.

The stairs started to collapse, he was only 8 or 9 steps away and maybe could jump by himself, but not this the children. And there was no way he would leave them. In a rush he chucked the little bunny in his right hand who let out a scream of surprise. She flew to the top of the stairs with a plop on the ground. He then threw the other little girl quickly, _he didn't have much time._ He grabbed the boy off his back and spoke to him loudly. "Take your sisters and don't worry about me! Get out of here, i'll get out don't worry! There is a window around the corner which is where I got in. Don't stop go!" The little bunny who was covered in soot, let out a little nod, he had a big job. He threw this bunny with the last of his strength. The boy barely made it. He helped his sisters up, who in return all looked at Nick who was weak and on his knees breathing in the smoggy air. Nick waved them off, who gave one last little sad look and ran around the corner as fast as they could.

Nick got what strength he could and started up the stairs. This was in vain as the stairs broke and the top of the staircase collapsed. Nick jumped back tired and beaten, he was bloodied and covered in black. Now the top of the staircase was collapsed. There was no way he would be able to make the jump up, it was around 7 feet or so, which wouldn't be a problem for a fox, but since he had been running and breathing in smoke he couldn't.

Nick gasped falling onto his butt. This was most likely the end. He would make one final try but if he didn't make it. He would be stuck in the basement. There was no place to hide from the blaze...the smoke. He closed his eyes and thought of Judy, her beautiful eyes, slender body. _He couldn't leave her!_ She thought of how sad she would be, how he meant everything to her. But there was nothing he could do. At least he had saved the kids...he hoped at least. This was the way he would going out of this world. He knew coming in here was risky, but he took that risk. He wanted to prove to the Hopps family that he could do this. That he was something, not just a sly fox. He was something to Judy, and he wanted to help so bad. Which he did...but now was stuck...in a basement on fire.

More smoke filled his lungs, making him cough loudly. He was done. He laid down on what was left of the wood staircase. He was going to just stop...that was until he heard a sharp voice. He looked up to see Judy at the top of the staircase yelling at him. He stared at her, "Nick! What are you doing, you can't die! You can't give up, get your ass up and jump!" She held her paw out at him. _Judy...here! It had to be Judy and not some dream right!_ "Nick did you hear me! Shut up and come on, you will not die here!" _Definitely her, she's always bossy and never gave up._

Nick sat there dumbfounded for a second but snapped out of it. He had no time to think of what Judy was doing here or what she… nevermind! He shook is head, he had to make this jump for Judy. Now that she was here, he felt strength flow through his body like water! He stood up, and looked at Judy's blackened fur and pink clothing which was now a much darker shade. She had her eyes as slits and stared at him with her ears back. She was strong, she needed Nick and Nick needed her. He had to reach her paw.

He took a deep breath of smoke... then got a little running start. He lept with his strong legs. With all of his might he jumped. He actually sprang pretty far. He was easily able to make Judy's hand which grasped his tightly. Nick was pulled up by her, he was always surprised at how strong she was. He strong legs were able to pull him up. He got up to have himself almost collapse again. Judy steadied him with her paws. "Come on Nick, this is easy, the exit is just over there! We are almost out!" He wrapped his arm around her neck, she supported him. He limped with her to the window which they were able to climb out of. Nick was in bad shape, blackened, bruised, aching lungs and hurt body, bloody foot. But he didn't care he was able to get out and make it with Judy. He took in the much cleaner air as he collapsed on the grass. Many bunnies ran up to him trying to support him best they could.

Judy stared at Nick. She was worried, she acted very strong in the house, but inside she was terrified! Nick was laying on her knee on the grass outside the house. He wheezed letting in air. He had been in there for a while, but she was glad he was okay...or she hoped he was. He coughed, his chest going up and down. He had soot covering his body, she saw many little cuts on his body which made the soot dark red with blood. _Oh Nick!_ "Nick, hold on! You're all right, you're out."

She petted the side of his face with her finger. She was still scared. Her ears were back and her nose twitched violently. She rubbed his head and went down bringing her face with his. She rubbed him with her muzzle, she breathed in the smoky scent of Nick. _It's alright he will be fine!_

Nick opened his eyes slightly to see Judy over him. His head was on her lap. He nose was twitching crazily. He let out a little chuckle with what air he had, before he coughed again. "Shhh, Nick, it's alright." He let out a little smile, "Thanks Judy, love you." And that was all he could remember as he blacked out...Everything was quiet…

~~0~~

Hey everyone, thank you for continuing to read. It took me some days to get this out because of work and other stuff so sorry about that. But don't worry, I will continue to post these when I can. Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot!


	19. Chapter 17: Aftermath Part 4

"Part 4 of Family Time"

Nick's eyes opened softly, a light hit his tender eyes. He squinted blinking away the blurriness which possessed him. He saw a grey figure, and as his eyes configured he was able to make out the slender body of his mate, Judy. He smiled weakly. "Hey," He spoke deeply. He was cut short by a wet kiss on the lips. He relaxed and breathed in her scent, happy to see her again after what had happened. They kissed for a while till she pulled away. "Nick, oh i'm glad you're awake! You were out for a while, passing out around 12 at night, it's the next day!" Nick raised an eyebrow, "Where am I?" "My room," She replied raising her hand and moving it around the room, showing it off.

The bed was comfortable and he felt nice and warm. The walls were a compacted dirt with some beams supporting it in the middle. The room wasn't the biggest, but when you have so many brothers and sisters he could understand that she couldn't have that big of a room. Nick smirked, "Nice room, this isn't how I wanted to end up in it though." "Nicholas!" She punched his arm softly and playfully, making sure not to injure him. Nick let out a laugh, but as he did, his lungs ached. He winced letting out a small whine, _which he didn't mean to do._ Judy's eyes opened wider, "Oh, Nick are you alright?" "Fine Carrots, all good." Normally Judy was very strong, he didn't see her worried to much, but it warmed him that she cared enough to worry for him.

"How am I here, and clean?" Nick inquired, and at which Judy giggled. "Oh, you got a bath." She smiled, while Nick's eyes opened, "Your family gave me a bath." He tried to sit up only to feel pain in his sides. He had bandages on his body and around his injured foot. In which case he collapsed back onto the soft bed. "Are you kidding me!" "Oh, Nick stop being such a pup, you were dirty as hell and needed a bath." "Damn it Judy," But he realized he needed it and he let out a sigh, "I guess I was pretty filthy, thanks….I guess."

But then Nick couldn't help but piss Judy off more, in which he licked his lips before continuing. "Were you...there in room, giving me a bath," He let out a deep snicker, or as much as he could so not to hurt himself, "Or by 'family did you mean 'you'". At this he burst out laughing, trying to ignore the pain as he breathed heavily. Judy upon hearing this, lighted up like a lamp, bright red. "Nick you bastard, if you don't stop making innuendos, i'll beat you and throw you outside myself!" Nick couldn't stop laughing, and with this Judy let out a little smile, knowing it was all in good fun.

Then Nick remembered the real reason he went into the fire. "Judy, how are your sisters? Brother? Are they okay?" Judy nodded happily, "Yes Nick, you saved them. They are on oxygen but they are just fine. Thank you, I haven't even said that yet...but thank you so much for going in there to save them. I was worried for you, and my family and you saved them!" She hugged Nick tightly, in which Nick hugged her back. "No problem carrots, anything for you!" She nuzzled into him. "You know Nick, when I was young...I always wanted to be a police officer…but I also secretly thought about a mate. Like any animal does of course...but I never thought I would fall in love with a fox. And the best fox at that, no one is like you Nick and I love you." As Judy finished she started to cry a little and hugged him a tighter.

Nick felt a little shocked...he had never heard her say that before. Not only that but Judy didn't cry that often. He squeezed her back, even though his body hurt as he did.

He whispered into her sensitive ears softly. "Judy...I appreciate it, when I was young I thought of having a mate as well. And even though I dated a little bit. Most the time I was conning and never really even tried to find someone, who would love a conman? But Judy I found you, or more of you found me, but Judy out of the thousands of bunnies, there is no one like you. You are perfect Judy, I don't know of anyone better and I love you too." Nick's eyes filled with water and felt the tears run down his fur and down to Judy.

Together they cried a little. Nick let out a low rumble in his chest, purring. This shocked Judy a little, and she moved away and sat beside him on the bed. Her face was red and her eyes full of tears. She sniffed before continuing, "What was that?" Nick smiled though his tears, "It's called a pur, many animals do it, but it's something special. It means that you are great and I love you."

Judy sniffed again and stared at Nick, "You know Nick, that outer shell you always have on, never letting anything in...you're just a big softie on the inside. When you let things in that is." Nick smirked looking into her eyes, "That's only with you carrots, only with you."

She smiled sweetly, "And I you Nick, I don't cry very often but when I do...It's always because of you, you big lug!" At which she laughed a little, and they laid back talking with each other for a while.

After they had talked about the fire and what had happened and Judy had told him about the brother and sisters; Nick started to feel a little tired. His lungs still hurt from the smoke, and his feet and sides hurt. "Hey Judy," He said, wincing a little as he talked, "My body hurts, and I'm tired… is it okay if I sleep." Judy answered, "Of course, i'm tired as well, go back to bed." Nick laid back on his pillow. "You know," He said softly, "This bed is big enough for two." Judy blushed a little and her ears poked up. "Nick...well...I...I…" She sighed, "Alright but just this once because you're hurt." And with that she nervously laid next to him and rested her head on his body.

He breathed in her scent more and loved the feel of his mate lying next to him. He knew that Judy had been raised not to sleep with anyone before they were married, and he didn't want to push her to do anything uncomfortable; but since he was hurt, he thought he could say it's a special occasion. "Hey Judy...Thank you. I love you and I don't want to make you uncomfortable with anything." She moved her little head and spoke back, "No Nick, it's okay… It's not uncomfortable at all, I love you. I just have never slept with a boy or even a mate...It's okay in other words." She finished. He kissed the top of her soft head, "Well, thank you. Means a lot to have someone love me so much...means a lot to me personally." She nuzzled him a little, "I'm glad."

And with that Nick laid back his head and put his arm around Judy, who curled next to him sweetly. He slowed his breathing and enjoyed the peace of the room. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep…

~~0~~

Hello everyone! Thanks for waiting, I had a busy week and wanted a break yesterday. Friday I was playing the Overwatch beta, then Saturday I was gone all day at my sister's graduation. And Sunday and Monday I had more Overwatch and other things. Sorry about that! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more see ya!


	20. Chapter 18: Getting Hot Part 5

"Part 5 of Family Time"

Judy's eyes blinked open to the gleaming light coming from the skylight in the top of her room. She then turned her attention to the handsome red fox laying next to her. She smiled happily, she had never felt so glad. She looked at Nick's sleepy eyes and his chest as it slowly rose and fell. She lifted her hand from her side and touched Nick's face, feeling the heavenly red fur. So soft, and so full of warmth, she wasn't going to lie, he was damn hot. Judy always found it interesting how much her personality changed around Nick. While she hating being called cute, having her tail touched, and several other things; she found it interesting that with Nick he could do all those things and she liked it. She only continued to smirk as she layed back on her comfy pillow. She then snuggled into Nick's side softly. Nick let out a little sleepy talk as she did. She turned and gave him a quick lick on the cheek, _one of the few times she did that to anyone._ She closed her eyes bringing in his sent, letting the few sun rays soak into her fur. Then let out a sigh.

Suddenly her ear twitched as she heard a quick sentence. "...want to check on them…" _Her Dad!_ She jumped from the bed grabbing a blanket on her way, which made Nick stir in the bed. She was about to get on the floor and pretend to be asleep...but then she thought of how she and Nick were mates. She wanted her Dad to see that, she should not be afraid! She sucked it up, and jumped back onto the bed and on the other side of Nick, laying back down. _That is what he will see._

Her Dad didn't even knock on the door, she hadn't locked it on purpose so he could see them together. He walked in the room smiling a little, but instantly dropped it as he saw her lift her head up from the other side of sleeping Nick. "Judy!" Stu spoke harshly, "Did he force you in the bed? How dare he! How dare you! I knew he was trouble!" Stu reached in his pocket and pulled out a fox spray. _What! He was carrying that around?_

Instantly Judy jumped up rushed towards her Dad, slapping the spray from it before he could assault Nick, who at this point started to move around from the noise. "Dad, how could you carry that around!? I wasn't doing anything, he's my mate. I can sleep with him when I damn well please." Judy wasn't disrespectful to her parents, but in this case she was furious, her face turning red and her knuckles clenched to a white rage. Nick was trying his hardest to be nice and accepted, she wouldn't take this from her father. "No you can't Judy! He might be your "mate," as he quoted his fingers in the air, "But you will not sleep with him, I am your Dad and I said no. He's a fox!" Judy huffed crossing her arms and clamped her foot on the floor, "What does that have to do with it? He's a fox, sure, that doesn't mean anything. And yes I will be with him, he is my mate, whether you like it or not. I'm 24 years old, Dad, I wasn't asking permission for anything when I came here. Just for your support. And if you are going to patronize him for no reason then we might leave!" Nick was awake now and was sitting up, still wrapped in some bandages. He had a little worried and sleepy look in his eye. But he didn't say anything, he sat there and let Judy handle the situation.

"You cannot come in here, Dad, and then pull out a spray to threaten him! Do you realize that he is hurt?" She said pointing to Nick and his wounds. "You think that that would be nice? He saved your children and saved me from despair. Without Nick I wouldn't even be a cop or anything. And besides that, do you also realize that if you sprayed him, it would hurt bad?" She shrugged her shoulders in dismissence to her Dad, who stood angrily, eyes scowling, breathing deeply.

Judy walked over to Nick and put her hand on his shoulder, and then continued to stare at her father before she spoke again, "It would have hurt like hell! See all these cuts and bruises he got saving your daughters and son?" She rubbed Nick's shoulder as she motioned around his body and all the bandages. "If some of that spray had gotten into one of his cuts, he would be on the floor rolling in pain. That hurts, have you ever been pepper sprayed? No you haven't, so stop Dad. I love Nick, and I will do as I please." Judy finished with a snit.

Nick continued to glare, in which he wrapped his arm around Judy and brought her a little closer. At this her father's eyes pierced him, his lips pursed together. "Judy don't you talk back to me! I will have to force you to leave this house and go home!" Stu then walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Creating a shuddering thud and an emptiness in the room.

Judy sighed and looked down to the floor, before she plopped down next to Nick and rested her head on his shoulder. "Wow, haven't seen him that mad in a while!"

Nick looked at the door then down to Judy, in which he talked quietly to her, "Hey...Thank you, that spray would have hurt like hell, I agree. Thank you for putting up a fight."

Judy stared back into his eyes, "Ya, Nick, no way I would let him do that, or let him hurt you." Her ears dropped and her foot stomped the ground. "Oh, that man! Why can't he accept it? I love you, he knows that well. And not only that but you saved his kids! My brother and sisters! What the actually hell!?" She flopped back on the bed this time staring at the ceiling.

She then looked down to see Nick's sly face as he crawled over to her and tickled her sides. She let out a little giggle, but pushed away his hands, "Nick this isn't the time." Nick continued to smile, "Nick, wipe that smile off of your face you look dumb." She then rolled over onto her stomach.

This wasn't the best idea, as instantly, Nick's hands were on her back rubbing her shoulders. "Damn it, Nick I sai...oh...that actually feels pretty good." She let it happen and closed her eyes breathing in deeply. She was still frustrated with her Dad, but this definitely helped her a lot. She tried to let the stress go as he rubbed. Nick's hand's smoothly went down to her shoulder blades and around her back soothingly. She hummed with pleasure at his strong hands. "Nick, ahh, thank you it feels so good! I can just feel the tension leaving." Leave to Nick to take a bad situation and turn it around, he could do that every time with her, _Clever fox._

While he rubbed her back he did move down to her tail and rubbed it gently. This startled her as she never let anyone near her little tail, but he rubbed gently and just for a second, so she found it okay. He moved to her back again where he took her away, rubbing her back making her daydream with delight. "Nick, I don't know how you do it! One minute i'm fighting and all worked up with my Dad, and the next, I am on my bed, getting the back rub of the century.

She heard Nick let out a little huff of laughter. "It's just my natural charm," He spoke charismatically, moving to her ears. He nipped them softly with his teeth. Judy flinched, it didn't hurt but it startled her, "What are you doing Nick?" "Oh, ya, again forgot to tell you, it's called grooming, I am just straightening your fur. Fox thing." Well it wasn't just a fox thing, bunnies straightened their fur, she just had never had it done to her before. He did it a couple more times to her ears, _It doesn't hurt, it actually feels nice._ "Nick honestly this feels great, so good at it too."

Nick smirked again, "I know carrots, I know." In which he continued for a little while longer.

~~0~~

Sorry it doesn't move the story along very well, but I am busy today so I had to cut it, the next one will move the story along faster. Thanks guys hope you enjoyed!


	21. Chapter 19: Good Ol' Day Part 6 (End)

"Part 6 of Family Time"

Judy rolled off of her stomach and onto her back. Her shoulders were in heaven as Nick rubbed them with his strong hands. Her whole back felt amazing. "Ahh, thank you Nick" She spoke rolling her shoulders. "That felt so good, all the stress is gone, I don't care what my Dad has to say, damn that was amazing!" Nick chuckled, "Glad you enjoyed it carrots, I thought it may help." Judy in return let out a little sigh of relief, "And it did."

She sat up off the bed, stretching out her legs. "Ahh, ready for the day!" Nick still gave her a sly, sleepy gaze. Judy proceeded to walk over to her dresser and open it up. While she was a little stressed she felt so much better, _thanks Nick._ Smiling, she searched around her drawers and found a blue striped, plaid shirt. She needed to change her clothes. She indeed had taken a shower to clean off, but she still had on her more casual PJ's and she wanted to change.

She turned her head to Nick and spoke, her ears sticking up "Okay Nick, I need to change." With this Nick just let out a little funny smile. His tail wagged in a teasing way. "Nick, no, shut your eyes and turn away. You are not seeing me without clothes unless we are married. Now turn." She spun her finger in the air in a circle motion. He just shrugged, "Okay," and turned. _Don't you dare turn._

She removed her shirt and put on her new one, then put on a better pair of jeans. After she had changed, she looked at herself in her wall mirror she had. "K Nick, i'm done." He turned in the shining light that the skylight let in. _He still looked handsome._ He whistled, in return she looked down and blushed. "So you like the blue shirt?" "Of course." He wiggled his eyebrows, and she rolled her eyes. "Let's go have breakfast you sly fox." The smile never left his mouth.

She took his hand and together they walked out of the bright room. They opened the door, then walked down a hall into a larger room. She breathed in deeply and smelt the good food cooking. As it was early morning, many times her parents or other siblings would cook for hours because of all the rabbits, they cooked constantly to feed everyone. This didn't happen all the time, many times they would warm something from the fridge.

As they walked in both of them actually got warm smiles. This in return brought happiness to the top of her chest. She smiled widely, many people came and congratulated Nick, walking up and shaking his hand. She also received many compliments herself for saving Nick. Nick seemed exited, his tail moved back and forth across the floor. His eyes were wide, and he had a large grin, showing off his handsome canine teeth. _Good job Nick._

Judy then realized a bunny running up to Nick. _Aunt Julia!_ As she reached Nick, she didn't just hug him but gave him a kiss on the cheek. This in return, Nick's eyes opened and he looked at Judy in surprise. Julia was crying, "Nick, oh, thank you! Thank you for saving my babies! Thank you, Thank you, thank you…"

Nick chuckled a little and of course hugged her back, letting go of Judy's hand. Judy had a toothy grin herself, and she heard many claps from around the room. "You risked your life! You were beat! I saw you after you came out, my husband helped get your in tip top shape. Thank ya'll again!" Judy in return nodded at Julia, and Nick thanked her. After that Judy got a hug as well. Then Julia's husband, Howard came up to shake Nick's hand. Julia was a larger but very nice bunny. Longer fur, average build, green eyes (weren't near as good as Nick's.) While Howard was a much stronger and much bigger rabbit. He was still shorter than Nick, but indeed he was big, as many rabbits worked in the field many of them got rather strong. Brown eyes, Average fur length (Like hers.) Normal ears.

"Nick my boy. That was a fine thing you did for my and my family. I cannot express my gratitude in words! Thank you very much." Nick continued shaking Howard's hand, then Howard stopped and looked around as if in surprise. Then he turned to Nick, "What am I doing? Come here Nick give me a hug boy!" He wrapped his arm around Nick, Nick bent down, "Yes sir." And with that they hugged.

As they hugged, Judy saw three little bunnies hop over to their father. "Daddy, Daddy move, I need to say my tank you's" Howard stopped his hug and looked down at his precious daughters and son. He put his arm down to stomach and bowed, "Of course thine majesty's." With a bunch of giggles they all came and hopped on Nick. Nick yelped as the three little rabbit's jumped on him. "Judy! Save me!" Judy just howled with laughter. Seeing Nick with kids was such a funny site, as Nick rarely was around them. Nick having no siblings, she always loved to see Nick with them. It was little Anthony, Henryetta and Grace. Grace was on his tail, holding on tight, while Anthony and Henryetta were around his body, grabbing onto his shirt and around him. "Thank's you, Judy boyfriend!" They cried loudly. Of course all the adults around the room let out hearty laughs.

Finally Howard came to grab them off, to Nick's much relief. "Come here you three, you're still not healed and shouldn't be moving so much, and neither is Nick, Grace off of his tail." "Noooo!" Grace wailed, "It's too fluffy!" At this Judy laughed again, but she couldn't lie, Nick's tail was extremely fluffy. Often times when Nick and her cuddled she ended up hugging his tail. So she didn't blame Grace for wanting to hug it longer. But Howard stomped over, "Come on young lady." And with that grabbed Grace off of his tail.

Nick brushed it on the ground with appreciation. Nick fixed his shirt and fur. Smiling Judy walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Now it's my turn." Nick at this smiled right back, "What do you mean? You saved me, I should be thanking you!" "Yes" she replied, "But you saved my Sisters and brother." "Well then," Nick wiggled his eyebrows, "We should thank each other." Nick grabbed her cheek carefully, claws in, and brought her in for a kiss. _Nothing in the world were like these!_ Judy kissed back in full. Feeling their muzzles touch and his wet nose. Around the room, they got a couple, "Aww's," from the crowd. To be honest Judy didn't really want to kiss in public, but in this case she couldn't help it. And frankly Nick didn't care. Nick would take any chance he could to kiss her.

They broke the kiss after a couple seconds, and again got some claps. Nick whispered in her tender ears, "Love you Carrots." Nick was leaning down so she moved to his ears, "Love you too."

After they broke apart, Judy's ears flicked as a "Ahem," came from behind them. Judy turned to see her father and her mother. "Dad don't you dare lec…" She was cut off when he raised up his hand. "Jude the Dude. I spoke with anger, I wanted to say that I support you and Nick, Nick is trying hard and I know you love him." With this Stu teared up, "I shouldn't have been so rude you Judy…" He sniffed, "Oh no, sprinkler systems are about to turn on." Then he started to cry into Bonnie's shoulder. "Oh Stu, stop that, you are embarrassing yourself." He sniffled to Judy's surprise. Letting go of Nick's hand she hugged her father. "I love you too Dad, sorry to be so rude back to you. I just didn't want Nick to be hurt."

Stu walked over to Nick, "Can you forgive and old foolish man? Thank you for saving my family." Nick smiled, "No problem gramps, always glad to help out the elderly." "Don't push it Nick." Nick was trying to hold back a laugh, while Judy couldn't and laughed into her hand.

After this had gone on for a little while, Nick and Judy were free to hold hands again and sit down at a table. Instantly Howard and Julia came to sit down close to them. "How about some good old pancakes." "Yes please," Nick and her answered.

The plates were served and the talking and fun started. Nick and Judy got some carrot pancakes. Which Nick poked at, not to Judy's surprise. Smiling she waved a hand a Julia. "Hey could we get some blueberry pancakes?" Julia grinned back, "Of course buttercup, comin' right up."

Nick turned his head, "Why thank you buttercup." He spoke with appreciation and tease. She punched him in the shoulder, "Of course you big lug." The pancakes were served and Nick was finally eating to Judy's relief, she wanted him to get something in his stomach from the time they got out of the fire. Julia and Howard asked about Nick's family. Judy knew Nick didn't enjoy talking about his family so she covered for him some of the time. And they just had a casual conversation.

During the talk, Noah, Her uncle and Nick's friend came over to congratulate and say hi. "Nick," Noah said, "That was a brave thing you did. I congratulate you on your brave accommodation and what you did. In fact we will all call and make sure you and Judy get medals at your work. Being a police officer you should have another badge on your name."

Nick's eyes grew, "What? You would do that?" "Nick," Noah said with a smile, "I am a head scientist, i'll make sure more people hear about it, actually speaking of which, I am sure you boss already has. But in case he hasn't i'll make a call." Judy herself was in surprise, "Noah thank you," They both said aloud. Noah grinned and with a wave of his hand said "Oh, please think nothing of it, but a good thing for a good person."

 _Damn, this day is going really well!_ She knew that after the fire and what happened that many people would finally support her and Nick's choice to be mates, but this was awesome! Even better than she thought would happen.

After breakfast Judy and Nick walked outside into the open sunshine. Still of course holding hands. They walked through the flowers and talked about the day. "Nick," She said softly as they sat outside on a hill. "I'm so glad you weren't hurt, really. I also am glad you are doing so well. Just, i'm glad my family isn't just looking at you as a fox as they did before. Of course I wish you wouldn't have to jump in a burning building for people to accept us." At his Nick just gave her a sideways glance and wrapped his arm around her. "You know Judy me too. But I'm sure that even if I didn't go in there, that building, They would accept us eventually." "Ya, I guess." She looked off at the clouds and the fields around them, houses all around and bunnies running and playing. She leading into Nick's shoulder.

After that they walked back to the house to pack. While the time they had here was great they had to be into work. Now Chief Bogo had called and said that because of what they did they wouldn't have to do much, but nonetheless they still had to get back.

After she and Nick had packed they headed to the train station with the rest of the family. They sat and talked at the trainstation saying their goodbyes. "Now Judy and Nick," Bonnie said, "Come and visit often and don't hurt yourself on the field." Judy just rolled her eyes, "Of course Mom, I'll always be fine, and if Nick is in trouble I'll just save him again." This time Nick smiled and looked in the distance, "Oh really, who saved you in the cave?" Judy remembered the horror she had in there and how Nick had indeed saved her. Then her ear flicked, "Cave, what cave?" It was Stu this time. Nick and Judy looked at each other, "Umm…" They were interrupted by a train whistle. _Thank you train!_ "Ummm… nothing goodbye!" She ran and hugged them, Nick also gave Bonnie a hug and then shook Stu's hand. "But wait Judy what.." "Sorry Dad have to go, come on Nick!" Nick mosied on the train and waved goodbye to the family. "We will visit when we can, don't forget to MuzzleTime me!" Judy called, "Alright Jude the dude!" And with that they jumped onto the train, the doors closed and Nick and Judy were left on the train together again, arms wrapped around each other, waving to the crowd of bunnies.


	22. Chapter 20: Back To Business

Judy and Nick walked into the large ZPD building. Judy had picked up Nick and they had gone on their way. The sun shined in the young summer light. Bringing peace to the world. Days like this were always the best.

As they walked in the building together, Clawhauser sat staring at them, smiling. He always did. This, would bug Judy because she knew Clawhauser liked to see them together. In fact, Judy wasn't going to lie to herself. Most people liked to see them together. It was funny how many people knew they were mates, even though Judy had very few times talked about it to anyone. And she also knew, that, while Nick didn't mind talking about it to others, didn't go around and call it out to the whole ZPD. She also had many times when people would be annoyed she were mates with a fox. But she honestly didn't care at all. She loved Nick and that was that.

They walked up to the main entrance where Clawhauser sat with his hands against his fat face. He cheeks flopped over them. He had donuts by his side and crumbs around the table. He still smiled when they came up. He wiggled his fingers in the air in a "Hello wave." "Oh, and how are you two doing today." Judy ignored his tone of voice, and she knew that he wanted to call them cute together. "Fine Clawhauser, good morning. We are off to work." Clawhauser suddenly made a little happy jump (a small one) letting out a little laugh. Nick peered down at Judy, in which she shrugged back. "I heard about you two saving the day in the fire, oh man, you guys sure are awesome. Oh, and also Chief said that you guys should take the day off and just do paperwork. Judy slumped over, paperwork? That wasn't taking the day off, that was torture! She sighed, "Thanks Clawhauser, goodbye!" She then proceeded to push Nick towards the door which led to the coffee they had in the mornings. "Okay, have a fun day." Clawhauser called out. She really liked Clawhauser, but it still bugged her, how, almost everyday he would always smile and say hi in the most obnoxious way.

Nick had remained silent surprisingly, it was most likely because he was tired. She knew Nick hated to get up this early. It really didn't bug her, but when it came to Nick she often had to wake him up from his house. One of the only ways to wake him up was to go into his room, and nuzzle him, kiss him, rub his ears or tail, something like that, pretty much just her being there was enough. She knew that he would only wake up to her; otherwise, he was out.

They walked into the coffee room together. There were several animals in there already. All talking and many waking up from the morning. Some animals smiled to them as they came in, many congratulated them for being in the paper and help rescue people from the fire; before turning to talk again. She greeted a couple and went with Nick, grabbing a cup of coffee. They also snatched a couple other foods, Nick grabbed a two blueberry muffins, while she stuck with a carrot (mostly put out for her anyway) along with a muffin.

After they had grabbed their food item's they sat down together. Nick sipped on his coffee, which, seemed to help wake him up quickly. He then chewed on his muffin. Judy did the same. The coffee always helped in the mornings, and pretty much throughout the day.

"You know," Nick stated turning to her, "I swear, every time we come in the building, Tubby always smiles the same way, I want to slap that flub off of him sometimes, I swear everyday." Judy let out a loud laugh, but tried to not disturb anyone else in the room. "I know," She spoke with her mouthful, she chewed a little before talking again, "I just, don't really mind it, usually ignore it. I mean it's better then having him frown at us every day, right?" Nick nodded a little, "Ya I guess you're right." He then started to smile, "I wouldn't want to see him frown, his whole face would fall down with all that flubber." Nick snickered and Judy punched him in the arm, snickering a little as well, "Be nice Nick."

"Also," Nick continued, "Did you see all the reporters from your neighborhood, they drove all the way out here to get some interview time. I guess when someone in your hometown does something cool, everyone wants to congratulate you." He then sipped his coffee. "Seriously," Judy carried on the conversation, "They are committed, but hey it's cool, we get to be on the news! But reporters are the worst, they often times take what you say and exaggerate or turn it around." She shook her head in frustration. "They did that all the time when I was on the predator case." Nick nodded but didn't really say much after that.

After taking another sip of coffee, she then gripped to Nick again, "Okay, Nick, today we have paperwork! Fun right?" Nick frowned, "Really? Why are we not taking out the car and giving out tickets and stuff?" "Chief didn't want us too, you heard Clawhauser, says that it would be better if after the fire we stayed inside and make sure we are alright. But tomorrow we can go out again." He continued to frown, "Really? How would being in a car be worse than staying inside, it is so boring when we sit and do paperwork all day." "Yes, I agree," She replied, "But, Chief said it, and besides you could still be hurt, like your foot," She pointed to the bandaged wound, "I had to change the bandage yesterday for you, and it still hurt you know it!" She said with a friendly punch in the arm; to which Nick smiled, chuckling in return, "Alright, just as long as I'm by you." She smirked, He was the biggest flirt. Although she wasn't against it. Who doesn't want to be complemented? And besides it was by her mate who she loved so she loved it. After they had finished their muffins, Nick sat up, then too her hand and helped her up. "Alright Carrots alright, paperwork it is." He said with a sigh and putting the coffee to his lips before muttering in his cup, "Stupid buffalo butt."

Nick and Judy had walked out of the office, other officers came up and congratulated them on the fire incident and how well they did. Not everyone knew about it, but many did, the reason being it was pretty far out of town. But word travels fast, Especially with Clawhauser. But it made Judy happy, and Nick as well. She loved it when someone would come up to congratulate them, Nick's tail would instantly start moving back and forth, it was so funny seeing Nick excited like that.

Nick and Judy then walked to the office cubicle they shared. Many other officers were already in theirs, on phones talking and doing work. Judy sat down and pulled out the files she had to process, she grunted. All this filing, writing was so aggravating.

The day continued on, a day of work and of Nick complaining. After a while she was sick of him babbling about how much work there was to do. "Nick, stop complaining, we have to do this paperwork, it's for your own good, and for my good. We can go out in the car tomorrow." "But Judyyyyy!" He said spinning in his chair with an exasperated face, he was such a faker. "It's so boring, I don't want to sit and do writing any longer. My hand is dead!" He put his hand up, not moving it, with a fake whimper and wiggled his "dead" hand, it flopped around. She rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a pup, do your work, we are getting paid for this, so stop." She then turned back to her work.

She was writing down statistics for case files, when all of a sudden a long muzzle rested on her shoulder. She turned her eyes over to him and with her peripheral vision, and saw his handsome muzzle; but it didn't matter how handsome it was, it was bugging her. "Nick, what are you doing," She felt him shrug his shoulders. "Just sitting by my favorite bunny." She took a deep breath and flopped her ears over Nick's head, "Thanks Nick, but we are at work, someone is going to see you, get off." She pushed his nose with her paw to get him off of her shoulder. Nick sat back and wiggled his nose, before smiling and going back over to Judy. "Who cares if someone sees us, they already know about it." He moved over to her and then squeezed his head between her arms and onto her lap.

Judy slumped trying to stay calm. "Nick someone is going to see you, you look like and idiot! Come on, get back to work, the police didn't hire you to be a louse." She bumped her legs up and down fast to get him to move his head, which he did. Nick let out a little frown, his right eyebrow up and his left eyebrow down, he was thinking about something. But she didn't care enough and went back to her work.

This time Nick wrapped his arm around her. She looked at his arm and then when she turned her head, he had his right hand up pretending to pick something out of his teeth with his claws.

Her ears flopped down on his arm with annoyance. She had to finish this stupid paper, come on Nick. "Nick, you sly fox, go back to work." She managed to still remain calm but was growing annoyed. Nobody had seen them yet, or heard them.

This time she sighed, "Nick, after work, we can go to your house and make some food, then we can cuddle, nuzzle, watch a movie or do something else, alright?" She promised. Nick turned his head and with a sly face wiggled his eyebrows, which made her loosen up. She loved Nick's eyebrow wiggling. He also wagged his tail a little before talking in a slick voice, "That sounds like fun." Judy nodded in reply, "But only if you go to work." Nick sat back seeming happy, but, to her dismay, he wasn't done yet, "Fine, but I need a kiss first."

Judy gave him a little, "Really," Look. Her head was slightly bent over and she stared up at Nick with her big purple eyes, "Again," She stated bluntly, "We are at work, it would turn heads!" Nick shrugged again, "Well...then I don't know if I can work."

She breathed deeply again, filling up her lungs before releasing it, with an emphasis on the breathing out, so Nick would hear it. Scowling at Nick's smirking face, she stood up and looked around to see if anyone were around or looking. Someone looked up at her in which she just waved with a smile to them, they nodded and turned back to work. Coast was clear! She sat back down, and then turned to Nick who was still smirking. She grabbed his arm and pulled his chair in, the she grabbed his tie and moved in to kiss.

Even though she were annoyed she still loved Nick's lips, no matter what they always made her happy. After she had kissed him she moved back to look at Nick. "Thanks Carrots, Wow! I think I can work again!" He then licked his lips teasingly, "Nice lipstick." She shook her head, "Nick, don't push it, and besides I don't even wear lipstick." He laughed, "Alright, alright, but I expect more tonight!" "As long as you work, fine." She finished.

That seemed to satisfy Nick and he turned back to his work. Good, now she could get back to her work. She then was able to finished writing all of her case files and statistics.

She had finished most of papers when Nick got back up. "Hey Carrots, I'm off to get coffee, you want one?" That sounded great! "Sure that sounds awesome! Thanks," Nick smiled happily, "Good be right back."

She was left alone in her cubicle to write and type on the computer with silence. She typed away, she looked around the files, filling in any needed info.

That was until her sensitive ear picked up movement. She turned as someone came to sit down by her. It was her tiger friend Kristila. "Hey Kristila, need something." Kristila replied with a straight face, "Wow so friendly, I like the friendliness in your voice baby girl." She frowned at her, "Baby girl? You know not to call me that, and sorry, Hi. I have had a long day of paperwork. Kristila nodded and slumped back in her chair arms up on the side, before talking again. "Ya, I agree, paperwork is Ight, but my favorite thing is going out in the whip and catching asshole speedas'. That be the best, let me tell you tho." Judy smiled, Kristila was much like a tomboy. She often times spoke with a ghetto accent, Kristila didn't grow up in the best house, a broken one, but she was still nice and one of Judy's great friends at the office. "Yes I totally agree, I always enjoy being in the car with Nick and catching those "Asshole Speeders." She quoted the air with her fingers.

Kristila nodded again, "Yup, dats'' always the best. Oh, by the way baby, how is you and Nicky boy." "Oh, we are doing well, nothing really happening right as of now, he's just great, thanks." She turned back to her work, "Sorry Kristila I have to finish this, then maybe I can end early today." Kristila dismissed her sentence with a wave of her hand, "Nah, sall' good, here comes Mr. Boyfriend anyway. I'm out see ya." "Bye Kristila, sorry for the lame talk I gave." "It's all ight, later." With that Kristila was off, while Nick was walking back with coffee.

When Kristila passed him she slapped/ pushed him with the back of her hand, "Sup, baby boy." To which Nick gave her a sideways glance and a annoyed, "Hi Kristila." Kristila smiled, she always teased Nick.

Nick walked back to Judy grumbling to himself, "Baby boy, really?" He put his coffee down along with Judy's. "Thanks Nick!" She gratefully took a sip, Nick smiled and took a swig of his. So are you almost done? Then we might be able to leave. Judy nodded in delight, "Yup almost done! Ya, seriously then we can leave to your house." Nick scratched his stomach, "You know, as annoying paperwork is, I still like being a cop." Judy looked into his green eyes, giving a sly smile, "Nick, so do I, so do I." And with that she went back to work and was able to finish.

~~0~~

Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait my internet was down for a couple days, it is finally back up and I will be able to write, although while it was down I wrote this one, I wanted to have another one out today and I might, I will start writing when I post this one, but if it doesn't come out today, stay tuned it will be tomorrow. Thank you guys for reading! NICK AND JUDY ALWAYS BABY!


	23. Chapter 21: Always Together

Nick and Judy walked out of the ZPD and into the dying light. But it was still bright enough for Nick to have to put on his sunglasses, having very sensitive eyes, he had to have them on as not to damage them. He took a deep breath and Judy did the same.

"Carrots, there goes another absolutely amazing and "fun work day. But let's get home shall we?" Judy nodded and together they walked to the car. "I get shotgun," Nick called, "Even though I may regret it because of how bad you drive." Judy looked over to give him a sly face while she snickered, "If we crash, you deserve it." Nick looked up and laughed as they hopped into the car together.

Nick stretched his arm out wide, while Judy continued to drive, looking over and smiled a little. Nick was glad they were finally done with paperwork. "Alright Carrots, so we are off to my house...and what did you want to do today?" Judy gave a little look over to him but still kept her eyes on the road, "Well, first I need to change out of my clothes so we need to stop off at my house." Nick smirked, "Why don't you just grab a couple pairs of clothes and head over to my house, you can sleep there." Judy raised an eyebrow and looked a little sceptical, but she loved Nick too much not too. "Alright very well, I'll stay at your house, but just for a day or so." She finished pointing a finger at Nick to make sure he understood. He raised his hands up in the air jokingly, "Of course, of course"

They stopped off at Judy's apartment and she went inside to change, he kept on the radio and sat back waiting for Judy to return. It was around 7:00 PM, He suddenly thought of something, _we need dinner. Oh! I can make something super good for her, hee hee._ Nick rubbed his hands together smugly, _this was perfect_ , he stopped... _Shit! But what to make_? Nick sat in thought wondering what to make his love. _Cooked quesadillas...No, Mac and Cheese...Too cheesey. Pizza and a movie? That could be good._

His thoughts were interrupted when the car door opened. Judy hopped in with his and her favorite outfit on. It was the pink plaid shirt with another pink shirt under that, and instead of jeans had on some adorable looking pink shorts! They all matched and Nick opened his eyes wide as he stared at the beauty before him.

He whistled, "Damn, you look amazing!" Judy in return blushed deeply and dropped her ears in embarrassment. Even though Nick complemented and flirted with her all the time, she was still not fully used to it, and would still blush; which he absolutely loved, her adorable pink cheeks, _so cute!_ Suddenly he remembered, "Wait...That outfit was destroyed by the fire!" She nodded and laughed, "Yes, it was, but it was my favorite outfit and from what you told me...yours." He smiled and wagged his tail, "Yes I love that outfit! Glad you bought it again…" He coughed in his hand, "For the *ahem* 3rd time." She and he laughed, "Yup, its awesome! Now let's be on our way."

She had also brought some other clothes with her, including her police outfit. They drove off into the setting sun. They reached the beautiful grove which Nick was by. Crossing over the bridge and to the red and white house. Nick loved coming back to his amazing house, but it was always better when he had Judy to share it with.

Climbing out, Nick and Her walked to the door, which he opened and let her in first. She playfully put her hand to her chest, "Oh what a gentleman." Nick smirked and bowed, "For only thee, my lady." He kissed her hand as she laughed.

"Okay, Judy, you have been here enough, as always, make yourself at home. I am going to change." "Alight," She replied, "I'll just put my clothes…" she looked around for a better place… "Umm...by the couch?" Nick smiled, fine with me, wherever you want them. And with that he walked into his room and closed the door. He removed his clothes and then thought of what to wear. _Hawaiian green...the normal. Screw it why not._ He slipped his shirt and pants on then did up his tie.

He walked back out and back to the couch where Judy sat, looking towards the window, staring outside. She turned and smiled when he came over. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around. In which she moved in and cuddled next to him. He was so happy. He chest rose with happiness and his tail wagged again. Or that is as much as it could, since he was sitting on it. Judy's ears perked up and she smiled. "Haha Nick, every time we cuddle you always freak out, it's hilarious." He wiggled his eyebrows, "Well, with a beautiful lady to cuddle with, why wouldn't you." She playfully slapped his chest with her left hand. _Man he loved her soft fur and the small slender body she had._

He snapped out of his daydream, "Now, dinner!" He said louder then me meant to. "What did you want Carrots?" "Hmmm.." She hummed, "I don't know, what did you want?" He looked up to the ceiling, "I could make something and get a couple sodas and we could watch a movie!" She grinned at Nick, "You want pizza don't you?" He looked surprised, then realization hit his face. "You know me too well." She only continued to grin, "Yup, now go order it," She pushed him off the couch.

He moved over to the phone, "What did you want on yours? Anything different." Judy shook her head, "Nope, the usual." He got on the phone and ordered a large, 1 half carrot and the other half bugs. He then proceeded to grave a $20 from his wallet and went and grabbed some 'Dessert Dew; Secret Code Dead' and then sit down next to Judy. Again she cuddled close, "Now for the movie," She took a soda from Nick and opened it. He opened his and again had to stand up to choose a show, "Hold this." He gave her his drink, and he walked over to the movie cabinet. "We have a bunch of shows…"

All of a sudden the doorbell rang, _That was fast._ Judy put down their drinks on the counter next to the couch and stood up. "I'll get it, just choose a show." She also grabbed the $20 from Nick and walked over to the door. Nick returned back to the cabinet...but stopped dead when he heard a familiar voice.

Judy had opened the door, and Nick heard a "Nick I...where is Nick...who are you?" He turned his head to see an older fox at the door. He walked over to Judy who looked confused at the door. "Nick! Who is this...what are you doing with her in your house." Nick scowled at the older fox. Judy looked at the fox as well with a stern look. "She is my mate!" He said harshly, wrapping his arm around Judy and bringing her close. " And you would have known that if you called once in awhile...Mom."

Judy stared in shock. She looked at Nick and then to his mother. _They looked the same. Just his Mom was obviously older. She had blue eyes though, unlike Nick's amazing green ones._ Why did Nick talk about his mom, in fact he rarely talked about his family.

Nick only stared at his mom who glared back at him. "Mate? You matted with a bunny! Are you married?" Nick had a small growl in his throat, "No i'm not married, she is my mate, or in other words much higher class of boyfriend and girlfriend. And furthermore it doesn't matter if she is a rabbit, bunny, whatever!" His Mom slouched a little, then looked with squinted eyes and an annoyed face. "Are you serious?"

Judy heard Nick growl a little again, _He didn't growl very often, what happened that could have caused this contention?_ She heard Nick snap back, "Hell yes I'm serious." He brought her in closer, to which she wrapped her arm around him in return. His Mom was still annoyed, and it made her more annoyed when she wrapped her arm around him and vise versa. "Her name" Nick stated, "Is Judy Hopps, the most amazing girl in the world, nobody even compares to her, and don't you dare try to tell me different."

His Mom in return bore her teeth, "Nick, you cannot mate a bunny! That is not how it works, drop her." Nick shrugged, "Look, I have had tons of people hate on us because we are a bunny and a fox. But guess what? I don't care! I love her and that is what matters." His Mom got even angrier letting out a growl. "Don't you dare be with her." "Or what?" Nick snapped back, "You are in my house, and I am 25 years old, you gonna kill me Mom? Or just kill my heart…again..." His Mom gasped, and Nick looked very stern, she felt his muscles tense on his arm. In fact he even wrapped his tail around her in protection

Judy's ear flicked, she also tightened her muscles. She hung onto Nick. _Was his Mom abusive, what made Nick_ _so mad? But nonetheless, I would never leave Nick._ Nick's Mom started again, "I came here to apologize and talk to you. I wanted to help clear some things up!" "Well Mom," Nick growled, "You ruined that, didn't you. If you wanted to talk, you could have politely asked about Judy instead of blowing up in our faces. You don't even know her!" "I don't have to." His Mom spat back, "Back in my day we would have never had interspecies." "Listen Mom...I don't give a shit what you say. I will never leave Judy...Not you...not anyone on my police force...not any of Judy's family could change that." Nick straightened up, "Not even Dad."

Judy was again taken back by his commitment to her... _Thank you Nick._ This seemed to stop his Mom completely. "Damn you Nick! This is why you were a terrible son, you will never amount to more than just a stupid popsicle hustler." Nick snarled this time, and Judy flinched a little. Nick started to walk forward toward his Mom, but Judy helped keep him back. "Whatever Mom, I only became that because you ruined me! After Dad died you hated on me, for no reason! And as long as I have Judy I don't need to amount to much more, because I am already on the highest mountain! You can't touch me Mom!" Judy gapped at the scene before her. Tension was so high at this point. Judy was nervous about what would happen, she had butterflies in her stomach, but she also decided not to say anything and have to let it play out. The only she could do was hold on to Nick. _So his Dad was killed somehow? Damn Nick i'm sorry._

His Mom seemed so angry at his point, she had a vein in her neck popped out and her ears were flat back, she also realized Nick's were as well. "Whatever Nick, I am leaving, I wanted to connect with you...maybe change things, but…" She was cut off when Nick interrupted her, "But you can't handle me being with a bunny, huh. Well Mom you will be waiting for all of this life and for when you die...because I will be with her forever!" Judy and Nick's Mom were taken back by this... _Nick...Wow._ His Mom was on a final rage, "Stupid Kid!" and with that she stomped off to her car. And as she drove away, Nick stood panting. Judy turned to Nick… "Nick...are you alright."

Judy felt Nick's muscles relax a little, she held onto Nick tightly, then she was ultimately surprised to see a tear roll down his cheek...and then another. She hugged him all the even tighter, "Nick...honey...I'm sorry." _Nick wasn't this emotional usually..._ He bent down and hugged Judy tightly, she felt tears fall onto her back, "Oh Judy...I love you...I am sorry you had to see that." She felt his body move as he even sobbed a little bit. She felt her eyes go wet...and she started to cry with Nick. "Nick...Oh Nick...It's alright! Thank you for sticking up for me...thank you! Thank you, thank you! I never knew about your family. I'm sorry." She and Nick sat crying together."

She helped Nick over to the couch and they flopped down together. Nick had calmed down much more at this time. But he still cuddled close to Judy... _He is really shooken up._ But while she was so sad for Nick...Those things he said...she would never forget that moment...while it was bad...he had said some of the nicest things.

Her thoughts were interrupted this time by another knock at the door. _Pizza._ She hurried over to the door, "I have one large pizz.." She cut him off by handing him a $20 bill, "Keep the change, bye!" She then shut the door in the moose's face. _Ruining the moment._

She put the pizza down on the coffee table and sat back down next to Nick. He was still upset and a couple tears rolled down his face, Judy continued to cry with him. She took his hand and cuddled close.

She then grabbed Nick's cheeks and brought him in for a kiss. This took Nick off guard but he gratefully accepted it. He grabbed her and brought her in closer still. Again the touching of lips and the moment was again like those of pure beauty. This lasted a while until she broke it off and looked into Nick's reddened eyes. She stroked his cheek softly as she spoke next, "Nick...that was hard obviously, but let me say...those things you said were the sweetest and best things ever...thank you for that."

This made a smile return to Nick's face. "Carrots, as I said...anything for you!" Judy covered her mouth in happiness, "And I you." She jumped forward and they started to kiss again, the soft lips and hugging they shared were those like any other. Nick's Mom hadn't brought them apart...only together.


	24. Chapter 22: Back In The Story

Judy stayed by Nicks side on the couch for a while. Nick still looked a little irritated, he had calmed down though. She cuddled into Nick, but the nagging question kept hitting her... _what happened when he was a child?_

"Nick," She whispered to him, "I...I know this isn't the best time and all, but what happened...with your Mom...or your Dad...I'm sorry to ask." She turned a little red, embarrassed that she had asked that so early after the fight he just had with his Mom. But to her surprise Nick wasn't annoyed, he actually turned to her and smiled. "It's alright Carrots, I should have told you earlier." Judy perked up her ears, she really wanted to know. Nick didn't talk about his family, like ever...but she had always wondered why.

Nick sighed, "Well…" Nick started, looking up into the air, he seemed to be thinking where to start with the story. "As I told you before...I had wanted to join the Junior Rangers...and you know how that went...anyway...I really did have a happy family. We were pretty poor, my Dad worked to try to keep the family up and together. He stayed long hours, and tried to work. Our family was always happy, but like I said we didn't have much money which brought a lot of problems"

Nick took another breath, while Judy continued to listen quietly. "Anyway...we got many notices on our house that we would have to foreclose if we didn't do something. My Dad and Mom talked for a while...they never really argued...they were very close. My Dad tried to do all he could, but to no availe, eventually he started having to do anything he could. He took anything he could to get money. But, sadly he eventually tried to gamble his way to the top of the money chain...but of course this created more problems. He had gambled our money and pretty much everything trying to win big. He just stopped working properly with all the stress and shit he had to go through. Now as a kid of around 11 at this time, I had been kind of angry with the world...but what happened next only made it worse."

Nick closed his eyes as if bringing back memories, "Nick," Judy whispered worriedly. "We don't have t…" "Stop," She was interrupted by Nick. She was slightly taken back by his strong voice, "I told you Judy, It's fine, you should know." Judy nodded, she wouldn't interrupt, she wanted to know.

Nick started again, "So anyway, my Mom didn't know what to do, she tried to talk with him. She kept me close, she loved us so much. One day the gamblers wanted what they had won. They wanted revenge mostly. My Dad pleaded no...I was at the house this day, along with my Mom. They pushed their way in...my Dad fought, but they were bigger...and they had guns."

Judy saw Nick close his eyes eyes tight. "That day," Nick spoke, "They gunned down my Dad, they didn't assault us for some reason. Hell, after that they only spat on his body and left our house, never to come back...they didn't even want the money, that or they noticed we had nothing or anything..they only wanted his life I guess."

"My Mom screamed and tried to help my Dad, but his corpse was bloodied and broken," Nick bared his clenched teeth. Judy could tell this was extremely hard for him.

"Nick...I'm so sorry." She cuddled even closer to Nick, hugging him tight. Nick looked down at her little body and hugged her back, keeping her close. He pulled her up and she sat by to his side, with his arm wrapped around her, while she kept her head on his chest, she listened intently to the story as he started again. "So, after the screaming had stopped, and the police arrived on the scene...everything was just broken. I remember that...that, that had gotten to me. That hit me hard, as it would anybody. I remember crying over his body, my hands covered in his blood. That image has never left my mind."

"Anyway...after that moment...something in my Mom's head snapped. She broke, she hated the world. She took out her anger on anyone that tried to help. Doctors, neighbors, friends, strangers...what was left of our house...and I never thought this would happen, but she started taking out her anger on me. She was not abusive to me, just with her words. It hurt, and the love I had for my Mom was still there, I will always love her...but it cut deep into me."

"Eventually at the age of 12 I was done with it all. I left the house, I ran away. That is when I found some of my first and only friends I had...they were a group of 4 other friends, besides me...that started me in the path of the con artist."

"It consisted of a strange group, not gonna lie. That is where I met Finnick, he was about 19 at the time. He's older then me, I also met some other very good friends I haven't told you about...but some time while on a case, you should meet them."

Nick started to smile a little. "Besides Finnick, there was another fox by the name of Michael." Nick laughed and shook his head, "He was one of my favorites, he was crafty, sneaky and was extremely fun to be around. He was smart and could sweet talk his way around the town, in many jobs he would be the one to infiltrate the place we were going. He was so good at that he was used all the time, so good! He has blue eyes, and very red fur, handsome, cool guy.. He looks a lot like me, he's the same kind of fox. Although he looks much more on the sneaky side, he wears a signature ring on his right hand, likes scarfs, just some stuff like that."

"Another friend of our group was Aaron, he was a German Shepard. Man this guy was awesome as well, he was often times the brawn of the situations, or more of the muscle you would say. He was also smart and could arm wrestle a damn polar bear...okay, not really, but he was pretty strong...I mean he is a German Shepard so he is a lot bigger than me or Michael...anyway you get my point, he was fun, he also made so many puns you would want to die! I swear it was so annoying! But I loved it! He has brown eyes, likes the color red, likes jeans and some things like that." Nick continued to smirk and then laughed, and Judy let out a little giggle, _It actually, in a weird sort of way, sounded nice._

Nick started talking again, "Now the last but not least of the group was Briton. He, was an owl." Judy's ears twitched, "An owl? But they are almost always in the bird district of the city!"

The bird district was a part of the city that not many other animals went, and not many birds came out of. It was a giant dome, built for all kinds of different birds. It housed many of thousands of them. She hadn't seen it very much, only on the internet, but she wanted to go.

Nick nodded, "Yup, an owl. He was very smart, and methodical. He was very calm and made the right decisions. He came up with many different cons to do. Now of course all of us were smart con men, but he did have a ton of great ideas. He was the one that came up with the popsicle hustle. Briton also had great brown eyes, coincidentally he had glasses which is funny for an owl with such great eyes, he loves the color green, always had on a green shirt, and he loved puzzles. But like I said we were all smart and very good at what we did. We all became best friends. Michael, Briton and Aaron were already best friends before I even met them, they were friends." Nick chuckled, "And for the first time in a couple years, I was actually happy. They were the best."

Judy smiled, glad that Nick had some good things happen. "So what happened to them...why were they not doing the job with you when I saw you?" Judy questioned. "Well," Nick responded in a cool tone, "Honestly, we had all been doing this popsicle thing for a while now, we also did many other jobs which made a lot of money. We all had tons, and they had started even before me. They were all around 17, 18 and 19 years of age. So they had made lots of money. But also lots of enemies. We were all best friends, but Michael, Briton and Aaron wanted to move back to the bird district and do some cons there. You see, we had some of the police on us from everything we were doing, and they wanted to move to a different location. But Finnick and I wanted to stay and continue the hustle. So myself and Finnick got permits to evade police. And they moved away. But they are still my best friends, I have wanted to see them for a while." Nick was smirking a little, "Before they left, they left me with a card, it consisted of their numbers, and the place they would most likely be staying. Of course I am sure they have moved around, and some of the numbers aren't valid anymore. But I know a bunch of their tricks, so it should be relatively easy to find them, if we ever need them. We really should work with them, or at least visit them so you could meet them."

"Anyway...after they left Finnick and I worked the hustle, and I would do that everyday, it made great business, as you were aware. And then one fateful day, I was going into buy a popsicle...and," He grabbed Judy, who at the time was listening intently to Nick looking into his green eyes, and pulled her in close, "And?" Judy asked. "And...While buying a popsicle, in walked the most beautiful, stunning, slender and amazing purple eyed bunny. We ended up becoming mates and well…" He grabbed her, and brought her in for a kiss, Judy blushed hard at the compliment she received. "And I…" She said ending the kiss, looking into Nick's wonderful green eyes, "Found the most handsome, amazing, caring fox, who, on the outside is hard and doesn't let people in, but on the inside," She moved close in for a hug and moved up whispered into his pointy ear gently, "He is a loving, sweet fox…"

Judy was blushing so hard, her cheeks burned and Nick obviously noticed, "I love you Nick…Thank you for telling me, I know it must have been hard." She whispered gently, which to Nick responded by grabbing her and kissed her pursed, sweet lips.

Together, in the dying light of the sun ensued the best kiss. Every kiss she had from Nick was the best...she never wanted to lose the feelings of the soft tender lips...and the wet nose as they touched. She deeply ensued in this kiss, she at the same time caressed Nick's ears and he did the same to her. They kissed for a little while longer, until they both broke it off, they didn't want to kiss to seriously, or make it too intimate for that matter.

"And I love you Judy…" Nick finished. They blinked happily, enjoying each other's great eyes. Till Judy stopped and reached over for the box of pizza, which had gotten cold. "Now let's enjoy a movie."

Judy ran to the kitchen and got some plates, bringing them back to Nick's smiling face, _She loved Nick being so happy!_ And together they picked up the pizza. Nick enjoyed his bug slices, while Judy enjoyed her carrot slice pizza. Nick had picked the movie, "Captured." This was one they both liked, they had seen it before, just not together. In the long movie, Judy and Nick cuddled, enjoying the movie and the night that came slowly. They were able to finish the whole pizza, which was delicious! The action movie was great!

After this, Nick and her stood up, "Okay, Judy, we should be getting to bed soon, we need to wake up early." Judy cracked a laugh, "Well look at you mister slick Nick, you getting up early for work? When has that happened, without me helping you that is." To this, Nick simply shrugged, "I figured for once I could be the example that made us go to bed, not you." Judy nodded, "Alright, but may I take a shower first?" Nick shrugged again, "I don't care, I said make yourself at home."

Judy nodded, and walked into the shower, she locked the door leaving Nick outside. Nick had a very nice bathroom, it was cleaned well and the shower was very good looking. The bathroom was a nice white and gold color. It made everything seem much fancier than it already was. _Nick did make a lot of money on his "jobs."_ She wasn't filthy, but she had been in an office all day, and she wanted to freshen up. She also wanted to try out a shower that wasn't a small and dirty thing which many people in her apartment shared.

She removed her clothes and stepped into the nice shower. She felt a little awkward, being naked in Nick's house, unmarried taking a shower...she shook her head, _it's nothing weird you are just showering, he won't see you. Besides Nick isn't like that, he isn't a creeper, nothing to be afraid of._ She took a deep breath, _it's fine!_ She turned on the water, instantly relief filled her spirit. The hot water was so nice against her fur, she absolutely loved it. She had never been in such a nice shower. All of the police locker room ones were nice, but they didn't compare to the size and comfort she had in this one.

Nick was left outside as Judy walked into the bathroom. He smiled, glad that Judy had trusted him enough to not be worried about showering in her house. While she was in their he would make sure the couch was okay for her... _or should she have my bed...we could share again. No,_ Nick shook his head, _I don't want her to feel awkward and frankly I don't want to feel awkward._

He shrugged his shoulders, he would let her decide whether or not she wanted the couch. _I mean it's a damn comfortable couch...should be fine._ Nick was a little hungry, even though he had had several slices of pizza, he wanted a little snack as he waited for Judy. He walked over to the fridge, he grabbed out a couple of blueberries and started to plop them in his mouth. Suddenly he got the best idea... _should I prank Judy?_ Nick stopped, _No I can't I don't want to embarrass her._ But at the same time...he couldn't help it…it is so perfect! Screw it, do it!

Nick smiled foxily to himself, _let's do this!_ First off Nick grabbed the key to the bathroom. He walked over to the bathroom door and gently inserted the key into the keyhole, after that he opened the door as quietly as he could, Judy may feel the rush of cold air if he opened it all the way so he did it just a little bit. He opened the door and made sure to turn his head so he didn't see Judy, the shower curtain was a gold hawaiian beach one, so he couldn't see her, but to be sure he didn't look. He grabbed her clothes and got out of the room fast. After words he put her clothes by the couch. After that he went and grabbed some fishing wire and a hook, he tied the hook onto the fishing wire, _perfect!_ He rubbed his hands mischievously, now to wait for Judy!

Judy enjoyed the hot shower, _It felt to good!_ After she had enjoyed the hot water long enough and washed herself she hopped out of the shower. After getting out she grabbed a towel and wiped herself down. Once she was relatively dry she reached for her clothes. But they weren't there. _I was sure I brought them in...must have left them outside._ Instantly, Judy blushed, _Nick is out there._ She could just ask him to turn his head or something, _after you grab your clothes you can come back into the bathroom or something._ She gulped nervously.

She moved to the door and opened it slightly, leaving it ajar she called out to Nick, "Hey Nick...could you go into your room or something, I need to get my clothes." There was no answer, _is he outside?_ She opened the door carefully and walked outside, listening with her ears, she scoured the house with her eyes wide open.

Suddenly the door opened and Nick walked in, Judy flinched and made sure she was covered up, thankfully Nick being a fox, had bigger towels so she was fully covered. As soon as Nick walked in the door, he instantly covered his eyes and turned his head. Judy was glad that Nick was so nice, "Hey Judy, sorry about that, I didn't know you were coming out." Judy smiled nervously, "No it was my fault, my clothes were gone from the room, so I called out but you were outside, probably should have waited or something." Nick snickered, "Alright, I am just going to walk to my room and I'll close the door, I need to grab something." Judy's ears were down and she was flushed red. "O-Okay…" Nick with his head turned walked towards the room, he came straight for her and on accident bumped into her. "Oh, sorry Judy, my fault can't really see." "It's fine, just hurry." He walked fast past her.

He was almost to his room when he stopped suddenly. "Nick...are you alright." Instantly Nick pulled with his right arm, to her great surprise her towel flew off onto the floor. She let out a yelp and instantly covered up her chest. "NICK! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Nick started to bust out in laughter to her disbelief. He kept his back turned so he didn't look at her. "HAHAHA! I wish I could see your face!" Nick called in laugher. Judy was fuming at the mouth, "Nick where are my clothes," Nick finally was able to gasp in enough air to tell her they were by the couch. She rushed over to the couch grabbed her clothes and slipped them on as fast as she possibly could while Nick continued to laugh.

After words she stomped over to Nick. She grabbed him and slugged him right in the arm, she then pushed him. He stumbled back in surprise. He fell but continued to snicker a little. Judy was still pretty mad. "Nick! How could you!" He stopped enough to gather breath back, "Judy I know that was rude, but it was too perfect." _It was perfect timing not gonna lie...wait stop!_ She wasn't going to give him any credit for anything. "Nicolas Wilde! I trust that when I am in your house, and taking a shower that you do not play games with me!" She was raising her voice which made Nick stop when he heard how mad she was, that and the fact she called him by his full name, the only thing worse would be if she included his middle name. "Damn, Judy…" He replied in defence, "I didn't mean it to be that serious, I was just trying to joke around." "Well, Nick it's not funny! I am naked in your house! We are not married, who knows if someone could be or in this case, was watching through the window! I have never been so embarrassed!" _That wasn't entirely true, she had had much more embarrassing moments in her life, but she wanted Nick to know it bugged her._

Nick rubbed his arm nervously, "I didn't r-really think about that...sorry Judy. I kept my back turned the whole time, I didn't see a thing." "I know, thanks for that at least." She admitted, _Nick was still a gentlemen, at least he didn't see anything._

Nick was smiling nervously, "I know it was dumb and pretty immature, I thought it would be funny at the time." Judy felt a little better, she could tell Nick was serious, but she was still pretty irked, "Alright well, please don't do that again, it put me in a super tense situation! I was standing there with nothing!" Nick rubbed his head this time, "Ya, umm..my bad, I should have thought about it more." Judy shook her head, "Well, thanks for being sincere.."

She hesitated for a little while longer before she continued, " I am sure I can erase it out of my memory, sometime...within 24 hours…maybe" she added with a little smile of her own. Nick stood up and let out a little laugh, not really sure whether to laugh or not, he was still smiling nervously, "No hard feelings?" He said holding out his arms wide. Judy rolled her eyes, _how could she stay mad at this handsome fox._ She slowly walked into his arms...again. She hesitated hugging him back, even though she loved him...she was pretty pissed.

After a couple seconds she pulled away and they looked at each other again. "Hey Judy," he said with a nervous cough, "You look really clean and good though." She slumped over, "Nick you are pushing it again." He laughed nervously, "Haha...bad time for a joke, umm… anyway, I can sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my bed if you want." _Sleeping arrangements that's right._ She felt a little better, "No, Nick it's fine, I can sleep on the couch, this is your house, I honestly don't care. Your couch is hella comfy." Nick grinned this time, rubbing the back of his neck, "Alright, well tomorrow we are giving out tickets and stuff...so we should go to bed I guess." She nodded, she could tell he wanted to get out of the situation and let her be alone. "Yup, good night Nick." He walked towards his door, slowly and nervously, "Good night." He then closed the door to his room, leaving her to let out a sigh.

She layed down on the couch, and she saw Nick's lights go off. She had to leave her's on for a while, she couldn't see in the dark, so she had to make sure everything was ready before she settled down for bed. She relocked the front door and made sure the blinds were closed, after that she was done and so she flicked off the lights and made her way to the couch in the dark.

While laying on the couch she looked up into the dark room with her eyes wide open. She really wasn't that bugged by Nick pulling the towel off of her at this point... _how did he do that anyway...it was like magic._ If she was being honest and thinking from Nick's perspective...it was a funny moment for him I guess and he didn't look...so it wasn't terrible. She shook her head, _why was she justifying it? He embarrassed you, be pissed!_ But at the same time... _He meant it when he said sorry...and besides nothing happened..._ she laughed to herself a little, _I guess when you are in love with someone, it's hard to get mad at them,_ she concluded it in her mind.

Judy couldn't sleep well...she felt kinda bad for hitting and shoving Nick. But then again he deserved it...but then again he was so nice, he really was just playing. She tossed on the couch, until, she felt like she should go say sorry…but, _sorry for what?_

She had no say in the matter though, she had already gotten up and started moving towards the direction of his door. She really didn't want to stay annoyed with Nick so she thought it would be best to say sorry to him. She got to the door and quietly turned the knob, she entered the room, hoping Nick wouldn't mind. She reached the bed and felt around for Nick's body. Her hands managed to feel fur, and then some movement. "Nick…" she whispered quietly, "Nick."

Nick stirred and she felt like he turned his head. "Oh...h-hi Carrots...are you alright?" She shook her head, a little embarrassed that she had entered Nick's room without asking, but he did say to make herself at home. She heard a little chuckle with her sensitive ears. "You don't need to feel embarrassed." Her eyes opened wide and she felt surprised, _he can see in the dark, if forgot!_ She was so caught up thinking about Nick and the situation that she forgot he could see perfectly in the dark. "No-no I'm okay...I just wanted to say sorry." She heard Nick sit up.

"For what?" She gulped, "Well, I hit you…" She thought Nick must be smiling or something...but he answered with a tender voice, "Judy...I deserved it, I played a trick on you, I knew I shouldn't have done it...it was my fault, no need to feel sorry." Her emotions got the best of her, "But I do! I couldn't sleep, I-well I just want no hard feelings." "There are none, I thought you had hard feelings against me! I played the joke remember, I embarrassed you, it was my fault."

She twitched her nose, "I know...but still just...i'm sorry for punching you." "Carrots...it's fine, I wasn't bugged with you at all." She knew she was being dramatic, she also knew that Nick wasn't really bugged with her, but she just had to make sure. "Alright...well that's all I wanted to know…" She started to walk out of the room...but she stopped.

"Nick, can I-I, well…" She blushed again, feeling like an idiot, "Well, the couch is lonely and I was wondering…" Her ear flicked when she heard a, "Sure...I was going to ask anyway." _Really?_ She moved over to the bed. To feel Nick jump off. "Hold on, let me get something." Nick spoke, she heard him slip something on, _oh, a shirt...a shirt!_ That made her feel even more embarrassed, he had no shirt on. Nick laughed again, "Judy calm down, I usually sleep without a shirt, i'm sorry I should have kept one on, sorry."

She nervously got in the bed and pulled the sheets up. They were very comfortable and the bed was very soft. Nick again, having a lot of money, was able to get a very big bed. She was embarrassed that she was in bed with Nick, again...she wasn't married and so she felt kind of bad. _Judy...he is doing nothing, don't think of it like that. You are his mate...it's okay._

"Judy, i'll stay away from you so you don't have to feel nervous." Nick knew her too well. "A-alright I am just a little nervous is all." Nick answered with a lot of care in his voice, "It's okay...I am not going to lie...I am a little as well." This made Judy turn onto her side and look at Nick. "Wait...you feel embarrassed as well?" She couldn't see Nick but she was sure he shrugged or something. "Of course...the time at your parents when we slept together was the first time I had been with anyone in the same bed. I mean with my best friends, you know we sometimes had to share a cot or something when we had too, like on a job or something. But honestly the first time with a girl, you, yes I was nervous...I just didn't let you know. I may have grown up a con...but not a creeper."

Judy sighed, that really helped calm her down. "You know Nick, that is good to hear...I didn't take you for someone who slept with a bunch of girls, and i'm glad I was right." She smiled and she knew he would be as well. After that, Judy and Nick talked a little. She was glad that she was able to talk to Nick and share her feelings, she was glad that he shared his. Again, it was something Nick didn't talk about too others, but to her, it was somethings special, it was another special thing they had going for them. And with that. She drifted off to sleep alongside of Nick, who's breathing slowed down, into a relaxing sort of sound. And with that, they were both asleep.


	25. Chapter 23: Pulled Over

Judy blinked open her eyes slowly. Nick lay to the left of her, she admired his handsome face, she saw his eyes move under his eyelids and listened to his deep breathing. She was warm and comfortable as she lay there, her embarrassment was gone at this point and she didn't feel too nervous about sleeping in bed with Nick, Nick behaved himself so she didn't have to worry. She turned her head and looked at the clock it was almost 7:30, normally she and Nick would have to wake up around 6:30 or 7 but today she was able to start a little bit late. Today would be a rather simple day for them. She would do tickets with Nick, sometimes these days were adventurous and sometimes they were not, it of course depended on who they pulled over.

She moved out of the bed quietly and moved outside to the couch where she grabbed her police uniform, she then proceeded to move to the bathroom to change. Afterwords she returned to the bedroom to wake Nick up.

She moved over to the side of the bed and lifted her hand up to rub his ears. Sometimes she would wake him up with a kiss, sometimes a back scratch, or she would absolutely obliterate him by pouncing onto him. It really all depended, but today she couldn't resist his soft ears. She rubbed them gingerly feeling the tender soft hairs of his ears. She felt his ears twitch and he moved his a little bit. "Nick?" She spoke softly, "Up and at em'."

He turned his head towards Judy with one eye open. "Hmm? No...i'm tired go on without me." _Really Nick,_ She smirked, "Come on you pup, get up." She grabbed him by his arm and pulled to his annoyance. "Alright, i'm getting up, go grab my police clothes in the top drawer," She shook her head, "Fine." Strolling to the drawer she picked up his police uniform and threw it on Nick. "I'll be making breakfast," And with that she left the room.

She roamed the kitchen in search of something to make, they didn't have that much time before they had to go check in at the ZPD. So that meant pancakes were out of the option... _I might just have some carrots and vegies._ She opened the fridge to show a delight of food, Nick was actually proficient at shopping, his fridge was pretty well stocked. Now, then again, that might be to impress her, but it did impress her, _good job Nick_. She instead pulled a bag of baby carrots out of the fridge, with that she also pulled out some lettuce. It was salad time!

While she prepared the salad Nick trudged out of the room with a tired look, he rubbed his eyes. "I hate mornings," He complained. She didn't answer only smiled, "Are you making a salad?" She nodded, "Sure am, you have a lot of good food in your fridge, so screw it, make a salad." He nodded his approval, "Alright Carrots." Going to the pantry he pulled out some bug cereal. It wasn't Judy's favorite but it was okay.

They ate breakfast and talked, it was just an average good morning. Proceeding breakfast they walked outside together talking, and hoped in their very large police vehicle. Together they drove through the Zootopia streets, seeing all kinds of animals and people. They didn't see anything suspicious or anyone speeding for that matter, it was normal. They reached the ZPD building, "Nick, you don't have to go inside right now, no meetings or anything this morning, I checked yesterday before we left, sooooo i'll go sign us in you wait here." Nick shrugged, "Fine with me." He put his seat back and waited for Judy's return. Judy walked inside the large building and saw Clawhauser eating his classic cereal. He stopped when she approached the desk. "Morning Clawhauser, i'm checking in, we will be out on street duty today, just to let you know." Clawhauser nodded with and with his mouth full continued sloppily, "Mmm, sunds good J-Judy, enjoy the day with Nick." She grimaced, _Chew with your mouth closed Clawhauser come on._ "Alright, make sure you sign us in and don't forget otherwise Nick and I are screwed." Clawhauser swallowed, and picked a donut out of the box close to him. "I'll make sure, I'll sign you in immediately...after this donut." She rolled her eyes, "Okay, well I need to get back to Nick," Clawhauser smiled again, "Have fun." He wiggled his fingers in the hand, she sighed, _why on earth does he like us together so much._

Leaving the ZPD she walked to the car. Nick was laying with his seat back and his eyes closed, she knocked on the window and Nick opened the car door. Hopping in she saw Nick smiling. She raised an eyebrow, "what?" Nick laughed a little, "I would bet money that Clawhauser bugged you today, that or he talked about us together." She shook her head and shrugged, "You would be right, he did, everyday he does, obviously you know that." This made Nick chuckle, "It is so funny how he does that, I bet he writes our relationship in a book and keeps records of it." "I wouldn't put it past him, that Cheetah needs a girl himself." After finishing her sentence she turned the keys to the car. "Let's go catch some speeders!" Nick smiled and flipped open his sunglasses.

Nick and Judy moved out to the road now. They decided to go on some street patrol. What they did was park the car on a rather large road and wait for passerby's that were speeding. This was one of the best ways to catch people. While they sat Judy and Nick checked out the licence plates for people that passed by to make sure they checked out. "So Nick, Your friends, Michael, Aaron and Briton. I would like to meet them and besides that I want to see the bird district!" Judy had never seen to many birds, just very few times. But she had seen the dome on the outskirts of Zootopia. It was very large and she could only imagine what was in there. Nick smiled, "That would be awesome, I haven't seen them for a while, and I also haven't seen the bird district either. We could check it out in a couple days, sometime when we are are off of work we could." Judy nodded while typing in a plate number, "Let's do that, we don't have work in a couple days, maybe then?" "Sure, whenever you want."

The day was rather quiet, they had only pulled over a small weasel today. Which was annoying because the more people they pulled over the better. Judy rolled her eyes as she continued to type plate numbers in, she and Nick would take turns so their hands didn't cramp from all the typing. "Nick, do you want to change areas? There is no one here, we have been here for about an hour." "I don't know Carrots this is kind of nice." "Sure, we get to talk and stuff, but this isn't helping Zootopia at all! This isn't making the world a better place."

Nick turned an eye to Judy, "You and your motto, alright let's move on." "Okay let me just finish typing in this plate…" Nick suddenly pointed a finger, "Judy speeder, let's get him!" She moved her head to see a large truck going at least 20 over the speed limit, _he is booking it!_ She turned on the car and Nick smiled, "This should be a fun one. I wonder how he will try to explain this, always fun to see their reactions." She silently agreed, she found it funny when people fumbled over the rules trying to prove her and Nick wrong. Turning on the sirens, she followed after the semi large truck. The owner of the car was a large cat looking animal of some sort, that was as far as she could tell from the small time she had to look into the window. The large cars were pretty annoying to give tickets too.

The truck pulled over to the side of the road, "Let's go get him Nick." They both hopped out of the car, Nick had on his normal shades, she didn't usually wear them, her eyes were not as sensitive as his.

As they reached the car door, she looked up to the window that rolled down slowly. She scowled at the large car door, _she couldn't even reach it._ They had had this problem before so she knew what to do. "Hey Nick pick me up again." Nick only have her a slick smile with a snicker, he then grabbed her slender sides and with his larger size and muscles lifted her easily up to his shoulders. She wrapped her legs around Nick's head, "Don't you dare drop me," she said down to him before looking into the car window. Nick held her steady as she started talking.

She was right, the animal was a large leopard. "Sir, you were going over 20 in a 35 zone, what were you thinking." "Listen little bunny, I need to get somewhere I don't have time to talk with you." Judy pressed her eyebrows together. "You will have time, you were speeding, I don't care if you need to get somewhere in time, everyone needs to get somewhere, not just you. Now because you were speeding, you will get a ticket and guess what, you wasted much more time then you would have if you would have just followed the speed limit. Its as simple as that, now licence and registration." The leopard grimaced at Judy, she really didn't mind she was used to it by now.

"You are doing a very big mistake bunny." Doing a big mistake? "No, you already made one, now licence and regista…" She was suddenly taken off guard when the large leopard shot his hand out and landed a blow to her face. She let out a small almost inaudible yelp. But Nick heard it and the force of the hit knocked her back a little. Nick tried to steady them but it was no use. The force toppled Judy and Nick over onto the ground.

Judy was able to avoid any real damage to herself, she was able to turn and hold her hands out, and when about to hit the ground did a small roll. Her hands hurt a little and she looked at her pads to see some small cuts formed and some blood seeping out. She looked over to Nick who wasn't so lucky. He had been trying to hold her up and so he didn't have time to hold out his hands. He had ended up hitting his muzzle on the ground, his sunglasses had been hit out off of his face.

She rose quickly and picked up the sunglasses from off the ground, they weren't damaged to her knowledge. She took a step over to Nick, at this time, the truck had already taken off. She helped Nick up by his arms. He rose and she saw some blood coming from where his hand covered his nose. "Nick, are you okay?" She asked hurriedly. He nodded, "Just banged my nose on the ground, let's go catch that douchebag." She nodded, and she moved to the car with Nick. In the car she quickly checked her hands, they were still bleeding a little, but she didn't have anything to wipe her hands on, and she didn't have time to get a tissue from the car drawer. She looked over at Nick while she turned on the car on. He still had his face covered and he had once paw over his nose and one paw under to catch any extra blood.

"Nick," She called over to him, "I need a tissue when you have the time. In fact hurry! We need to radio this in!" She had already started taking off in the car with her sirens blaring. A slightly bloodied tissue landed on her lap, "Here Judy," He already had one pressed to his nose. She hurriedly wiped off her hands while Nick grabbed the radio. The truck was nowhere near as fast as their large car. But they couldn't just ram into the car, (at this time.)

"Dispatch, dispatch, this is officer Wilde reporting." He stopped a second to change tissues and keep his nose covered, but when he talked he was able to move the tissue away to not have his nose covered so he could talk. "We have a runaway car, and are currently in pursuit. We are heading North by North East heading towards the highway. He took off when giving him a ticket for speeding, force was used, repeat forced was used."

Clawhauser was one that normally answered, but he must have been on break or something because a gruff and more sturdy voice answered, sounded like a Hippo or Rhino by the sounds of ther voice. "Officer Wilde, we read you loud and clear, we are sending officers to your location. Send licence plate number." "Plate number is, J32A7." Nick called back. Judy was still keeping close to the car. They were speeding at 50 MPH, the truck kept swerving to avoid other cars. Which is why he may be heading towards the highway.

"Officer Wilde, what type of forced was used?" "The leopard used hands, and assaulted officer Hopps, I was also assaulted...or more of fell over." Nick finished admittedly. "So no weapons that you know of...wait you fell over." She heard Nick sigh, he still kept a tissue pressed to his nose, he had already used around 1 or 2 tissues which were bloodied already. "I'll explain later, get cars in pursuit."

Nick put down the radio, "Damn that officer Jenson, he will laugh his head off when he hears I fell over and hit my nos.." He was cut off as Judy swerved to avoid a car that had moved to avoid the large truck they follow. "Wow, this guy is going crazy...we are almost to the freeway." Nick grabbed the mic, Judy wasn't talking at this moment, she was too busy trying to focus as to not get hit by oncoming cars that were swerving all around.

"Officer Wilde to dispatch suspect is running through intersections and cars like a maniac, we are approaching the freeway and could use officers and a road block." "Wilde officers are on the way keep on tail, of suspect." Nick again put down the mic, "Carrots, are you doing alright?" She nodded, as she held the steering wheel tight, her eyes peeled on the road. "I'm doing fine, how is the nose?" She asked not turning away for a second. "Almost stopped, it clotted and should stop bleeding. Judy are your hands okay by the way? I saw some blood, is it alright?" "Ya, I put my hands out as we fell, just scraped them a little, nothing bad." "Okay, as you heard officers are on the way."

They were getting much closer to the freeway at this time. "What is this guy thinking!" She said aloud, "He had no reason to do this, I wonder what he is doing." "No idea Carrots, I can't think of why he would flip out over a ticket." At this moment the radio called in again, "First Fox, that licence plate you gave us is invalid. It is not showing up in any system, are you sure you said it right?" Nick raised an eyebrow, "Yes I said it right, no idea what could be wrong."

Judy also gave a look of wonder, just then the truck they were following swerved and went skidding into the side of a pole. Judy slammed on the brakes, "Car has crashed! Repeat car has crashed." It was at this moment that other police cars started to come in. Judy and Nick jumped out together and approached the car with caution. Other officers including officer McHorn jumped out.

As they got to the car Judy and Nick along with the other officers saw the scene before them. The leopard was dead, blood trickled from his mouth. Judy blinked at the site. Nick took off his sunglasses. Nick let out a whistle, "Damn, what happened to him...besides the crash." Judy lifted an eyebrow, "Why did he crash." "Bad driver." Officer McHorn was behind them and not amused, "Wilde shut up" He then picked his radio from his belt, "Runaway has crashed and is killed on the scene." Ambulances blared and the medics arrived. He was dead alright.

Judy and Nick sat in the car an hour or so after the crash. They were drinking coffee together, Judy shook her head, "What happened? How did he die?" Nick only shrugged, "I have no idea, but the autopsy might reveal something." She nodded and sipped her coffee. Again she shook her head, "Well whatever I guess...we got him?" Nick laughed, "In a way, I guess we did." But she was still perplexed at how or what happened, she put it out of her mind though.

"So Nick," She spoke, "What did you want to do tomorrow." Nick wiggled his eyebrows which made her laugh. She always loves it when he does that. "Alright Mr. Flirt. What are we doing." "Changing the subject so fast? Okay fine, well...I thought me might go bowling tomorrow I was thinking that would be fun." She nodded her approval, "Cool I haven't done that in a while. It should be fun." She didn't want to think about the dead leopard right now, she would have to think about that later. They would find out tomorrow about what happened, or how it happened. And with that she continued drinking her coffee with Nick. "So how is your nose?" She continued talking, and Nick carried on, "Fine, it hurt a bunch though, noses are very sensitive." She could agree with that she hated it when she ever got hit in the nose. "But Carrots, how are your hands?" She looked at her sore pads, "Bleeding stopped a while ago."

Nick grabbed her hand and looked at them, "Good i'm glad you are doing well, they look fine." Then he started to wiggle his eyebrows yet again. She giggled and put her coffee to her lips, and when she put it down, she saw Nick's muzzle in her face. "Hi, Nick." He smirked, Judy then saw blood crusted on his nose. She raised a paw and rubbed some of the blood off of it, "You have blood on your nose." But then at that time Nick jumped forward and started a sweet kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed back deeply, _damn Nick, you are so amazing, I love your kisses._

After it broke off, she smiled sweetly, "I love your kisses!" And Nick smiled again, "And I love you!" He licked his lips, "Good coffee." She rolled her eyes, "Alright Nick, alright, let's get back to work." She raised a paw one more time and wiped it to make sure the blood was off of his nose. "Thank you Carrots." "No problem." After that they finished their coffee and started waiting for other people to pass by. Today was good and bad, tomorrow should be better. She wanted to know what the leopard died of, was it the crash...or was it before the crash. She would find out tomorrow, but until then she would put it out of her mind. She would also go bowling tomorrow with Nick which is going to be awesome. Judy sat back in the car and checked out licence plates continuing the day. They would just have to find out tomorrow.

~~0~~

Hey guys! So i'm feeling good today it's my birthday and the end of school, so it's a win win! I hope everyone else is as well, congratulations to everyone, school's out! For all of those graduating congrats! Enjoy summer everyone, thank you all for reading, and thank you all for tuning in! I really appreciate the reviews and everything you guys do, enjoy the story, i'll have another one out tomorrow, and again I love you all! Happy summer! YA!


	26. Chapter 24: Strike

Nick and Judy pulled up to the bowling alley together. It was was a little later at night and the moon was out, giving a small hazy glow to the world. The sun had just finished going down over Zootopia and they were left in the light of the moon. It was around 9:00, night bowling was always better than morning or afternoon bowling.

Together they jumped out of the car and held hands on the way in. Nick with his right hand held onto Judy's left, with his other hand in his pocket, he kept a slick little smile and kept it cool. Although on the inside he was secretly pretty excited. He was a pretty good bowler. Often times after cons with Michael, Aaron, Finnick and Briton, they would all bowl together. It was kind of the boys night out, they would talk and order food, and since they did that every so often he was a pretty good bowler. He had no idea how good Judy was, but he suspected that she wasn't amazing. He raised his eyebrows high, _sorry Judy you'll be losing today._

They walked into the rather nice bowling place they had picked out. There were a couple different places around town that would be nice, but many of them were kind of junky and run down, which wasn't the type of place he wanted to go, especially not with Judy.

Inside they saw the many rows of bowling aisles set up, there were several families and, from what Nick could tell, couples playing games. Arcades sat in the back incase anyone wanted to use them. They had a food counter that stood out with plenty of food options. The isles and the couches and chairs people sat on were nicely cleaned and unworn. Nick looked down to Judy who had opened her eyes wide, "Hey Carrots, what's up?" She looked over at Nick and back at the isles, "I didn't expect this place to be so nice, most bowling places, especially out in the country where I lived weren't this good looking." Nick's ear twitched, _So...she did bowl...hmmm._

No matter it would still be an easy victory. They walked up to the counter together, as they did they got a couple looks from some of the other families playing. One small pig pointed at the two of them, "Mommy are they a couple?" "Hush darling, we don't want those animals to hear us." Nick openly let out a scowl, while he heard Judy huff next to him, her ear twitched when she heard the little pig say that. Nick shook his head, "Just ignore them."

He pulled on her hand and turned to the counter again. The counter was pretty low to the ground, this bowling place was made for smaller animals, that way they didn't have to have different sizes of everything for everyone. The bowling isle that was connected to this one on the other side, and owned by the same company was for the larger animals.

From behind the wall, which held all of the bowling balls, walked out a fairly large warthog. He looked on the younger side, most likely just hired or recently hired. As the young hog walked out he secretly let out a little snicker of laughter, but it wasn't secret. _What was with these animals?_ "Welcome to the 'Kings Bowling.'' The warthog gruffed with his big mouth, the warthog had a slir about his voice, mostly because of the growing horns and the large mouth that warthogs had. "What size balls can Ish put out for you cuties." Nick tried to keep a straight face, he wanted to frown. He slipped an eye over to Judy who was trying to do the same, Judy liked to stay positive, her ears up high and a smile on her face. Nick loved that about Judy, she had a great moxie about her. He stopped and came back to reality.

"I need a size 8' fox size." The warthog nodded and continued looking at Nick, not even looking at Judy, "Ands i'll also grab an elephants sized ball forsh the little hare with you." He saw Judy's ears flop and a little scowl went to her face. Nick shook his head, _what the hell is with this guy?_ Nick was mad at this point, "Listen sloppy," He said growling a little, "I didn't come here, with this beautiful lady here to order additude. So why am I getting it? Get her a ball and stop being a jerk or so help me I will find a way to get you fired!"

This took the young warthog back, "I-Ims' sorry sir, I'll get her one right away, size missh?" "6" Judy replied. The young hog then hurried to the backroom to grab the sizes they needed. Several of the other animals, including the pig family, looked over at them but quickly turned, Nick had been rather loud on purpose. _I hope that stops some of them from being douches._

The warthog then came back into the room with the bowling balls, "Heresh you go sir, and miss. One game of bowling for a couple is $10." Nick gave a slick smile this time, he then patted his back pockets, "Oh no, I forgot my wallet!" Judy turned her head, "Seriously, you were driving I…" Nick stopped her by pulling it out, "Just kidding." He pulled a $10 and gave it to the warthog, who in return looked at them with one eyebrow raised. "It's an inside joke buddy," He told the warthog, before grabbing Judy's hand and and taking her over to the aisle they were given.

They both sat down on the couch together before entering their names and starting the game. "Whew…" Judy gasped, "I am glad that is over, I thought this place was nice!" Nick looked at her, "So did I," Judy then smiled and her ears poked back up which was a good sign. "Hey Nick, you stood up for me again, thank you." Nick wagged his tail a little and gave his casual smile that she was used to by now. "You would have done the same for me Carrots, people will hate on us, and you and I just need to continue and accept it." Judy smiled sweetly, "I already have, and if it means being with you, it's a small price to pay."

Nick widened his eyes, "That was awesome...thanks you carrots." She then puckered her lips which meant it was kiss time, Nick's favorite, he went in close, but right before they touched lips, Judy pushed him away and laughed, "That is only if you beat me!" Nick opened his mouth in disbelief, he was robbed! "Sly bunny!" "Dumb fox." They smiled at each other and Judy went to go type in their names in the little electronic machine in the center of the couches and chairs.

"Alright, my name is Judy and for you I will put 'the loser.'" "Judy I will kill you, myself." This had Judy laughing, "Fine" She finished the names and they went and lit up on the board above their head that presented the score. _The game would now begin!_

Nick was able to go first, Judy came and sat down while he stood up. "Prepare to lose Carrots." Judy didn't reply but only smiled with her eyebrows raised in a mischievous way. Nick cracked his neck, the pins were lined up...he took a couple steps back and flung the ball towards the pins. But he had curved the ball slightly too much and it went hitting the left side of the pins. He knocked out 7 of 10. He snapped his fingers when he missed, "Screw it, missed." Judy snickered in the back, "Oh, shush, 7 is not bad and besides I have still one more it should be an easy hit." The last 3 pins were lined up on the right, the ball came back up through the shoot and he grabbed it again. This time he wouldn't miss, taking another couple steps back he flung the ball, but again he curved it too much and it only managed to knock out 1 of the 10 pins.

Nick slumped, "Come on, too much to the left!" Nick really wanted to get a spare, he was out of practice. Judy snickered and walked up. "Let me show you how it's done Nick." He sat down with a scowl while she sat up with a smile. Judy got ready and pulled back, they she released it, though the ball was a little smaller than his, it was still able to knock some pins over. But Nick was a little side tracked at the time... _I guess 8 pins wasn't bad._ He thought, _Next round though...I need to do be...WHAT!_ His thinking was cut short when Judy managed to hit 9 of the pins. Only 1 more pesky pin stood up on the left. "HAHA!" She said triumphantly, "Now to finish it off!" Nick shook his head in annoyance, _if she hits the last one I am going to be so pissed... and...of course...she hit it...damn it._ Nick dropped his ears back and scowled as Judy jumped in the air pumping her fists, "Yes!" she called again. When she had finally finished celebrating she came and sat down next to Nick. "Well Nick, must be beginners luck...either that or when you said you knew how to bowl you really didn't"

He scrunched up his face, "It was 2 pins off, you didn't even win by that much more, and besides this is only the beginning of the game, we have plenty more rounds before I finish whooping you." This didn't stop Judy through, her ears were still up high and she was smiling. _Alright Judy..._ Nick rubbed his hands... _it's on!_

Right there and then in the 'Kings Bowling' ensued the most brutal and competitive game of bowling Nick had played. When he was with the boys, they had some pretty good competition, but Nick had not wanted to win so bad until this time. He just didn't want to lose to Judy. She had obviously bowled before because of how close the game was...but he hadn't suspected she was actually good!

They were reaching the final rounds, Nick had a score of 187 and Judy had 180. Nick had no idea it would be this close. It was the final frames of bowling and this one last shot would insure victory or defeat. It was Nick's turn and his mind was racing, _even if I miss both of my shots...there would be a small chance of her missing and I could still win...but considering she hasn't missed much, that is a small possibility. In order to insure victory I would need to get about 9 or 10 pins to make sure. The only way she could beat that would by hitting a strike and then another one._ He pulled back his arm and made sure to line it up.

When he released the ball he did it with precision. The ball flew and he hit 9 pins! _YES!_ He turned to Judy with a smile, she looked a little nervous she might lose, but she tried to keep it cool. Nick licked his lips, "Well Carrots, it's most likely game over, once I hit this last pin, I get a spare! Hahah!" He threw the ball, but in his idiocy of bragging didn't judge it as carefully as he thought. He missed the pin by a mile. "No!" He face palmed, he wanted to rip his fur out!

 _Nick, it's fine you still have a great score of 196 calm it down._ He straightened up and fixed his tie, "Your move Carrots." He was so into this, he could swear he felt like his life depended on it, _Don't you dare Judy!_

She pulled back her hands and let go of the ball. Nick anxiously watched it, Judy did as well, her ears pulled back. Nick crossed his fingers, the ball went smashing into the pins and she ended up getting a strike! "What!" He yelled out loud, "How on earth," He was so mad. Judy again hopped high in the air yelling, "YES!" After she turned to him, "I get to go again! I only need 7 pins to win!"

Nick took in a big breath of air, _7 pins! For Judy that should be easy!_ But he still kept his fingers crossed. Judy grabbed the ball that came back and she lined up her shot. _Come on, come on!_ Nick's heart was pounding, she threw the ball and he took in a deep breath. It went shooting down the lane, but she had curved it and it hit the left side of the pins. She managed to hit 4 of them.

Nick widened his eyes, _Yes! Miss please!_ He saw Judy take a deep breath, she pulled her ball out once it was returned, again the shot was lined up. Judy rushed forward...but in her excitement she slipped and fell to her knees. The ball slipped from her hands and went into the gutter. "YES!" Nick jumped into the air while Judy sat there on her hands and knees. Nick celebrated, "Haha!" pumping his fists like Judy had done.

Judy stood up, her ears back, she had a little scowl on. Suddenly Nick felt kind of bad, "Hey Carrots, that was still an awesome game though." He thought Judy would be annoyed, but she wasn't really. She smiled, her ears were still back though, but she laughed, "I'm so clumsy! I was going to win!" This made Nick chuckle, and he waved his wand, "Nah, you weren't even close." "Nick, we are coming back here and I am going to win you!" "In your dreams fluffy!"

At this she jumped forward and kissed his lips out of nowhere. He felt the softness and sweetness of it. The tender amazing nose and the beautifulness of her...sadly it was rather short. "That was sudden," Nick finished not satisfied. She lifted her eyebrows, "It was your winning game victory, we agreed on it, and besides...we can cuddle back at your place." She then grabbed the ball and Nick's hand and they headed to the counter to turn their stuff in.

"By the way," Nick inquired, "Are the reports on the leopard back yet?" Judy shook her head, "No they were going to be in today, but they haven't finished with everything yet, I guess, we will have to find out later."

As they walked out Nick again asked, "How did you get so good at bowling?" Judy shrugged, "We had one around the farm area, it wasn't the best, but with so many brothers and sisters, it was a fun thing to do." Nick smiled, "Still not nearly as good as me though," Judy punched him in the arm, "Get out Nick, I was so close." Nick was going to enjoy this moment, "No you weren't," She punched him again, "Yes I was." "No you weren..Stop, don't you dare hit me again. You were close! You were close!" Judy nodded, "Good glad you admit it." They hopped in the car again together, Judy was going to drive this time. They started up the car and continued down the road, while Judy was driving Nick moved to her ear and said, "Just not that close."


	27. Chapter 25: May I

Nick got up early today. He was sleeping next to his beautiful mate Judy. She had stayed with him tonight, she would be here only today or tomorrow and go home. But he had plans for her today. He wanted to go bowling. This would be so fun. He looked over at the clock, it showed 9:00 AM. He groaned to himself. He hated waking up early especially when he didn't have work today. But he wanted to make something good for Judy.

But before he got up, he admired his sleepy beauty, her soft ears dropped back and her eyes closed. _She was the best._ And besides that she was his. Nobody loved her like he did. He rubbed her head very softly, not waking her up. He smiled to himself, he wanted to stay and rub her soft fur, but he couldn't she would wake up and he wanted to makes something and wake her up later. He knew she was tired from working and staying up with Nick most nights with a movie or something, so he wanted her to sleep in.

Getting up he switched out of his clothes into his more casual and normal ones. Yes, his hawaiian ones. They were his favorite and of course he often had to wear them. He moved quietly out of the room, opening and closing the door carefully. He rubbed his hands together slickly, _food time!_

Nick would make some omelettes today. They were some of his favorite, he often made them when by himself. They were so good, he had only made them for Judy a couple times, and she loved them from when he had made them before. _It was so perfect!_ He pulled out the ingredients he needed and started the cooking.

He gave a sly smile to himself, _Nick you sneaky fox this will be so good!_ He couldn't help himself from being excited, he always liked to make Judy happy. And as he started thinking about it, his tiredness lipped away.

Young summer light flowed into the rooms from the windows he had around the house, it gave the room a nice summer light. While Nick wasn't overly fond of super early mornings he did enjoy going outside in the light and relaxing. It was always nice.

He began cooking and his sensitive nose picked up the delightful scents that now were starting to roam to the house. He would make a carrot, veggie and cheese omelette for Judy. And for himself he would make his favorite, bug and cheese. Besides that he had fresh milk and had some toast cooking. _She is going to be so happy, don't wake up from the smell!_ Obviously bunnies had a great sense of smell. But she might have been tired enough that she will stay asleep, he hoped.

He continued making the food, omelettes took a little while to prepare. Thankfully he was able to finish in time so she didn't wake up. It had been about 25 minutes and finally all the food was ready. They each had toast, milk, and an omelette. He was happy today, it would be so fun! He then took the plates and moved them to the table, he thought about breakfast in bed, but with the milk and not really any stands to put them on so it would be much easier on the table. Plus it would just be more comfortable out here. The table was nicely prepared, and he went in to get Judy.

He entered the dark room. But he turned the slider on the light on a little bit so that it was a little light but not super light. Walking over to Judy he admired her again. Nick did feel like a softie, preparing food, and doing all of this, it wasn't always his style but that was alright, it was for Judy. He put on a sly face and raised his paw to her ears. Often times she would rub his ears to wake him up, and he loved it. And Nick knew she loved it as well. With such sensitive and soft ears, when they were rubbed it felt like heaven. And as mentioned Judy was no exception to this. He rubbed the soft pink of her ears. He caressed them gently taken in by the amazingness of them. Judy wasn't a super heavy sleeper so she woke up rather quickly.

Nick wiggled his eyebrows in which she smiled sweetly and giggled. "Hey Nick," "Morning Carrots, here, change out of your PJ's and come to the table." She tilted her head to the side, "Table? Alright be right there." Nick then walked out of the room so she could get ready, afterwards he moved to the table and sat down. He smiled again, _it's perfect so far!_ Within minutes Judy opened the door. She rubbed the tiredness from her eyes and then stopped and widened them.

"Wow, Nick, are those omelettes? I love those!" She rushed over to the table and gave Nick a big hug before sitting down. Nick smirked and raised his eyebrows, "I know you liked them, I thought I would do something special today." She licked her lips, and took a bite of the omelette. She closed her eyes as if she was in heaven. "Mmm, amazing, and just the way I like the veggies." He didn't reply but wagged his tail, to which Judy smiled and turned back to her food. Her ears were perked up and she was grinning as she ate. That of course made Nick exited. He took a bite of his and was also in heaven. He smiled to himself yet again, _hell yes._

They enjoyed breakfast together. But today he wouldn't be with Judy, she would be out today with a friend that she had seen around the police station. With so many brothers and sisters and friends, she would be out doing some shopping today. That was fine with Nick though, he had something special in mind, he was very excited for today.

After Judy had finished breakfast with Nick she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Nick! That was amazing! But hey, i'll call you later, they are meeting me at a store and I need to be off, but I will see you tonight, and besides that I will call when we find out what happened to that leopard. Alright?" Nick responded by giving Judy a sly smile, "No problem Carrots, I've got things I need to do today anyway." Nick laughed as Judy's little tail wiggled and her ears were raised in excitement. "See you tonight Nick! They need to meet me! Bye! I'll be walking to the main street where they will pick me up, so I will see you bye!"

Judy rushed out the door hurriedly. _She's excited…_ Nick thought to himself, _Good she will be staying out longer than._ He moved to the window to make sure she was gone, he saw her walking down the path, her slender sides swaying back and forth, as she hopped down the road. He shook his head in amazement, _She is so beautiful!_

After she was gone and farther away, Nick went to look at the time, it was 10:10 AM. Nick needed to catch the train that was heading to "Bunny Burrow." He had something special he was planning. He fixed his tie and got ready to head out... _Actually._ Instead he went into his bedroom to get something better looking on. He needed to look respectable for this occasion. Instead of his normal clothes he slipped on his jeans which were nice and clean. He also got on a much more handsome button up shirt that was a nicer green color. He didn't look absolutely amazing, but he looked a little more fashionable. Then Nick left out the door smirking to himself.

The train station was farther than usual so instead he decided to take his nice looking white car and park it near there. It was a BMW3, white slick and great. Nick liked the car, he almost had to sell it at one point, but thankfully because of the money he had saved up, he had paid off the car.

He hopped in and got ready to leave, as he drove he went slowly at first to make sure that Judy wasn't around. But he picked up speed and got off the dirt road onto the street. It was a frankly nice drive, the sun shined, but it wasn't bright enough to bug his eyes so he was didn't have to put on his glasses. Nick wasn't going to lie, he was heading to see Judy's parents about something...and frankly he was scared.

He reached the train station and waited for the train to arrive. He listened to the sounds of animals talking, sipping drinks or doing something. He looked around..he knew that somehow Judy would be around, but thankfully she wasn't. His ear twitched when he heard the train whistle blow and the train pulled up and stopped. Plums of smoke rose from the stack above it. Nick then licked his lips and got on nervously. He had only met Judy's parents a little while ago, but now Judy and him had been dating for almost a year, it would be weird talking to her parents by himself.

Nick shook his head to clear his mind, _Why was there reason to be nervous?_ He had done hundreds of cons and talked in huge groups before, he wasn't scared of public speaking and wasn't scared that often actually. But just the fact they were all bunnies and frankly it was nerve racking. As all these thoughts went through his mind the train had already taken off and was leaving the station. He had sat down in a booth that seemed nice with a window view. And as it went the sights of Zootopia were wonderful.

Nick took in a deep breath to relax, there was no reason he should be nervous. The train whisked through the city and all around Zootopia, giving off wonderful sights that he didn't see very often. It was cool seeing tundra town, and the savanna again. He closed his eyes and put his ears back, little kids and animals talked, but he took a moment to recuperate his thoughts and replay in his mind what he would say to her parents. He lost sense of time and before he knew it, Bunny Burrow was here.

The train pulled to a screeching stop in the station, the doors opened and some family members of some other animals were there to greet others. He stepped on the cement and looked across the acres of land around the station. Now he had to head to Judy's house. The village wasn't too far away, and he could walk there easily, but at the same time he wished he drove his car instead, it would be more impressive to her parents. He snapped his fingers, _That would have been better._ Whatever there was no time to think about that, he was on a mission. And with that he started down the road. He again replayed what he was going to say, _just be straight forward and get to the point, all the family loves you here!_

As he walked down the road he started reaching Judy's house. He saw bunnies playing outside and jumping around in the grass. He saw a stand where they sold veggies and fruits, along with the many rows of carrots on the field. Some of the rabbits stopped as he approached, and they waved, along with some of them looking a little confused. He smiled nicely, and walked up to a more adult looking rabbit, he didn't know that many of the rabbits because there were so many, but in this case it really didn't matter.

He walked up to the stand they used to sell foods, and he cleared his throat, "Hello, can you tell me where…" _Ummm… Stu that is his name,_ "Stu is please." He tried to sound as formal and nice as possible to make the best impression. The bunny looked calm, he was glad that she wasn't nervous, and she smiled, "Oh hi! It's Nick isn't it? Judy's boyfriend, I heard about what you did, great job!" He gave a slick smile, "Anything to help out the family, glad I could help." The bunny nodded, "And my Dad, he is over at the house." She pointed to the large brick house.

 _Wow...that house is really large, must be the main house._ He nodded to the little rabbit, "Thank you." And with that he was off, "No problem Nick, bye!" The rabbit called after him. Nick breathed out, _I'm glad they still like me._ He approached the house and many of the little bunnies outside stopped and stared at him with big eyes, "Wow! Isn't that Judy's boyfriend who saved little Anthony, Henryetta and Grace? Oooooo!" The cooed at Nick. _Damn it little kids, this could get annoying, but he had to admit they were really cute, and it was nice praise, I'll play along._

He gave a slick smile, "Yup that's me, thank you very much guys, now can you tell me where your Da…" He sentence was cut short as they howled with laughter and pounced on him, Nick howled as like 20 bunnies jumped on him and his tail. _Where is Judy when you need her?!_ "Heys can you' plays a game with us fox! Please!" _A game noooo!_ "Little bunnies, please I need to find your Dad, I am doing something important, come on!" But being kids they didn't listen, _fine._ Insead Nick pushed past the furry bodies and started to walk towards the house, many of the bunnies that were stuck on his tail and boyd were laughing as he moved, "Yay, ride! Wahoo!" Nick scowled a little, they were cute, but again he was doing something important, _You would think that with so many bunnies, they would be worn out from playing all day with each other, but they were kids and he could swear they never ran out of energy._

He was still heading towards the house slowly, his tail hurt as so many little rabbits were on it, it was sensitive, but honestly telling them to get off would accomplish nothing, his only chance was to find an adult! Thankfully his thoughts were answered when a bunny walked out the door, it was Stu, Yes! He looked a little confused, but he gave a hearty laugh at Nick. Nick only scowled at him, "Help me!" He yelled, "Alright, kids off come on!" He moved forward and started to pull them off, the other kids jumped off when they heard their Dad. "Awww, come on we were having fun!" They called out, "You can't just jump on people remember." Stu spoke, "Ya, ya alright, let's go play tag guys, you're it!" The screeched and ran off thankfully. Kids had a one track mind. Stu wiped his hands on his shirt and then spoke, "Hey Red, what brings you to this part of the town?" _Showtime,_ He wiped himself off and fixed some fur on his head before talking, "Well, Mr. Hoops I actually came to talk to you." "Ok, whatcha need?" Nick rubbed his shoulder a little, "I was hoping we could actually talk in private." Stu lifted an eyebrow, "Umm...alright I guess so, come inside, there is a room we could use.

Together they walked inside the large house. As the door opened, many rabbits were inside talking, eating and working around the house. Nick's eyes widened, every time he came here he always was amazed at the number of rabbits around the house. "A lot of rabbits…" Nick spoke more of to himself. Stu heard it though, "Yup sure is, in fact 275 of them, had some born just recently actually, you see…" Stu started to ramble on, _at least he is comfortable talking to me._

After a little walk they reached the office of the house, they had only experienced minor interruptions during the walk to the office. They opened the door and to Nick surprise, he witnessed that Stu had a pretty good office, the walls were painted nicely, he had a desk with chairs and it was a great looking room. Nick sat down in one chair while Stu sat down behind the desk, the chair was a little too small but it was manageable.

"So Nick, what do you need from me?" Nick licked his lips, _here goes nothing...first let's do some buttering though._ "Well for one thing, this office is really nice looking." Nick tried to sound as impressed as he could, this in return gave Stu a smile, "Yup, have to do the managing somewhere, we have to count the stocks and have meetings somewhere, so best place is here." Nick nodded, "Alright, well to get to the point Mr. Hopps…" Nick stopped and rubbed his biceps, "I came here to ask you…" He took a deep breath. "I want to marry your daughter Judy."

Stu's eyes widened, and he coughed, "You want to marry my daughter?" Nick nodded and continued, "Sir, I love your daughter very much, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I want to marry her, so I can be with her for ever and ever." Stu stopped and looked at Nick, Nick didn't know if he had done that right thing, but he told the truth, he loved her and he wanted to be with her. He just hoped the Dad would expect that. At this point Stu continued, "How long have you two dated? I only met you just a little while ago." Nick nodded, _you got this Nick._ "We have been dating for about a year now...and I know your daughter is the one." Stu still looked a little sceptical and a little taken back as well. Nick cleared his throat nervously. "Nick, and you want to marry her because...what do you love about her?" _Your time to shine Nick, give him the best._

"Stu, your daughter as absolutely amazing, besides being stunningly beautiful, she has a fantastic personality. She has a great moxie about her and is one of the most incredible girls out there. At first when we started dating, I found it weird because I was a fox and she was a bunny, but overtime, that bond grew and soon it didn't matter what we were together. We have had many people hate on us for what we were, but we didn't care, we grew to accept it. Love was stronger than any hate whatsoever and frankly Dad...can I call you Dad? I would want no one in my life more than her, just being away from her for a short time to come here, I already miss her." He put his hand to his heart in attempts to make it more meaningful, but it was true he actually did miss her. "In all honesty, I love your daughter with all my heart, and she became one of the only people to actually believe in me." He looked down to the ground as he continued, "She took a shifty, con artist and turned him into a police officer, she helped me understand the world is worth fighting for. That I can make the world a better place, I always thought the world was crazy and broken...which it has, but I didn't care, honestly as long as I was with Judy, I didn't care how hard and broken the world got...I would stand by her side and help and support her for whatever comes. There are some things that change in life Stu…" At this he turned his head up to Stu and looked him dead in his eyes, "But there is one thing that will never change as long as I live and beyond that...that is my love your amazing daughter...Judy Hopps."

At this Nick saw a tear roll from Stu's eyes. He stopped and sniffed, "Nick, wow, you brought the water park early this year." He wiped his eyes, "Nick I have had many sons and daughters, and I have had many times when people come and ask if they can marry my daughter or son. But let me tell you one thing Nicky, that was the best talk I have ever had on why they love my child. Nick I don't know you too well personally, but you saved those kids from the burning building because they meant something to you, and you helped my daughter become a police officer, she told me. You have done wonders for this family, and I know you will take care of her...you will won't you?" Nick smiled, "Yes I will, no doubts about that." Stu smiled and sniffed as more tears came down, "Yes you can marry my daughter." Nick wanted to scream and shout hurray! But instead he only gave a fist pump and got up. Stu came around the counter and walked over to Nick, he then came in for a hug, "I have never hugged a fox by the way." Stu added, Nick chuckled and broke the hug. "Thank you Stu, I will give her the best surprise ever." Stu gave a chuckle, "Hey Nick by the way, between you and me, Judy actually talked to me about marrying you, just by the way." Nick have a sly smile, "Did she...i'm glad that way I know that she will be okay with it." Stu wiped his hands on his shirt again, "Yup no worries, now I have to get back to work, make my daughter happy Nick."

At this Nick shrugged, "I'll do my best." And with that he walked out of the house, celebrating inside. _YES! YES YES YES! Judy and I this will be the best ever!_ And with celebration he left towards the train station. Now he just needed to think of a way to propose.


	28. Chapter 26: A New Case Begins

Nick sat on the train that led back to Zootopia. He was so happy! He had somehow gotten permission to marry Judy! His mind raced as he thought of the different ways he could propose. He sighed with relief thinking of how amazing it would be. What excited him more was the fact that they had talked about marriage before and how Judy had mentioned it to her Dad. So Judy knew it would be coming sometime. He was so damn thrilled! _Yes! Most amazing girl in the world is mine!_ He put on his sly face and blocked out the world...in fact his mind was so engrossed with what he was doing he didn't hear his phone ring for a few seconds.

He woke from his daze as he rode to Zootopia. He looked down at his phone to see Judy ringing. His eyes opened wide, _I hope she doesn't hear the train._ He answered and held the phone to his ear. "Hi Judy!" He said with an enthusiastic voice. But on the other side of the phone he heard Judy scream with delight. In fact it was so loud that Nick was taken back and dropped his phone. He gasped as he grabbed the phone in midair, saving it from the hard ground. Nick didn't know what she was so happy about; in fact Nick didn't even know if she was happy.

"Judy? Is everything alright, what is it?" He had no idea. "Nick! Guess what!? I got back the report on why the leopard died! We might have a case! He killed himself, it was a cyanide pill. I have no idea why." _Cyanide...why would he do that?_ "Isn't that exciting Nick?! Another case, we will make the world a better place!" Nick raised his eyebrow, "Umm... Judy that does sound cool, but he killed himself, this case is obviously going to be quite dangerous and honestly…" He was cut off from Judy, "Oh Nick, stop being a pup! It will be great, catching a criminal! But I will talk to you back at the house alright. I have to go I just wanted to let you know. Bye Nick, love you!" And with that Judy's fast talking mouth was shut off.

Nick was left to sit back and blink. _What just happened?_ He raised his eyebrow, _that was the fastest talking ever...what?_ And besides Judy's unbelievably fast talking, he was left to think about the case they may have. He honestly had no idea what happened. _Cyanide? Why would he do that?_ He shook his head, _I'll talk to her later, and right now I need to go do something._ Nick had already bought a very nice ring. He bought it preemptively knowing that even if Judy's Dad didn't agree to the marriage he would most likely propose anyway.

The train was arriving in Zootopia and he was getting ready to get off. It was still midday and had plenty of light left. He checked to make sure Judy wasn't at the train station. There would be no way she was around, but he still wanted to make sure. There were hundreds of animals around; he snaked through the crowd and to his car which was parked a little ways away. He would then head to the engraving shop in which he was having Judy's ring engraved. Her ring was a great ring, it wasn't too flashy, which he knew Judy wouldn't want it to be. It was a golden band, and with that had embedded in the top was a very nice diamond. The ring was amazing and he knew Judy would love it! He had had plenty of money saved up so it was no trouble buying it. And in the band of the ring he was having it engraved, it would say: _Beautiful Bunny,_ and on the inside it would say, _Cute._ Judy did not like being called cute unless it was by him. That is why he wanted it to say that. It was somethings special that he wanted to treasure. Only he could say that to her, so it was perfect.

Nick was already in his car driving down the road to the engrave shop, he had dropped it off yesterday, so it would be done by now. He was pretty happy, everything was going his way! With a little sly smirk he parked his car and headed into the store.

Nick was already on his way home from picking up the ring, he also had a white case that would hold the ring. Again, he just needed to think on how to propose. He entered his house and got ready for Judy to come home. His mind turned from her for a second though, _the case…_ he hoped it wouldn't get in the way of anything. Nick hid the ring in his room bottom drawer. After words he went and flopped on the couch and waited for Judy's arrival. He closed his eyes and listened to the silence of the house. Nick couldn't stop thinking about how he had only been gone for a couple hours away from Judy…but it seemed like an eternity. It was so strange to think that he was alone most of the time and had been for a while. But when Judy came into his life, he couldn't stand to be away from her for a while. It was very different, but Nick liked it.

Nick was pretty bored with the empty house, no work, Judy was out with a friend. He honestly didn't know what to do until she came home. So he turned on a movie and waited. It was several hours before she came in the door. Anytime girls went shopping they always took forever. He wasn't around many women, but he still knew how long they shopped.

Judy walked in the door with several bags in her arms. She had a large grin and her big ears stuck up to the heavens. And when she turned to put her bags down he noticed her little tail giving little wags. Nick gave a slick smile, _man she is so pretty._ After she had put down her things, she hopped over to Nick. "Hi Nick! How have you been?" Nick in reply flopped his arm back dramatically over his face. "So lonely! I honestly don't know how I lived!" Judy smiled, "Well, I got some cool clothes and had a great time!" "No seriously though Judy, it's super weird not having you around the house, I can't stand it." Judy laughed, "Glad you missed me, makes the heart grow fonder." Nick gave a little two finger salute, "True!" And with that Nick flopped back on the couch.

Judy walked over to him and put her hand on his leg, "Hey Nick! I booked the case with Bogo, we will be checking out the situation, just you and me making the world a better place!" With that Nick sat up and gave a little frown, "Hey Judy, listen I know you want me and you on the case, but honestly with someone already dead…we should not be the only ones to take the case." Judy gave a cute little shake of her head. "No," Judy said with a wave of her hand, "No need to bother anyone else, we should be fine." Nick raised an eyebrow, "Judy, the guy we were chasing killed himself over this. It's really not a good idea." "Oh Nick, calm down, it will be awesome!" Nick opened his eyes even wider, "Judy I know you aren't stupid, why do you want only us to take the case? For one, we are small and let's say we solve the case and he ends up being a rhino or something, how are we supposed to take on that?" Judy again dismissed him with a wave of her hand, "Easy, we can take him, besides, tranquilizer darts work great, since we are small, we will be less of a threat to anyone, that way we can get more inside information and sneak around more." Nick nodded, _true._ "Also, it makes our job easier with just us, that way we won't have anyone else slowing us down. "Alright, fine, but we have to go and meat Michael, Aaron and Briton, they will be a big help to us." "Nick, we should be…." He cut her off, "No, I know that we are smaller which could make the case easier, but if we are going to do this case, we need some extra help, two of us is not enough, they are smart and most likely bored. It will be perfect. Besides, I don't want anything to happen to you, last time you almost died I would have been left alone, I'm not going to let that happen again, life would suck without you." This time Judy gave a sweet smile, and her nose gave a little twitch. "Alright Nick, we can go see your friends, I don't want anything to happen to you either, I couldn't live without you." She then gave Nick a sweet little kiss on the lips. Nick wagged his tail and his eyes sparkled.

"Perfect, we can get the case file in the morning and head off to meet them. They will be great, you'll see." Judy smiled, "Fine…now that we have that out of the way, check out what I got!" Her mind was now somewhere else and Nick would be spending the next little while checking out what Judy got at the store.

Nick had to agree she had found some pretty cute things, he would like to see on her. He would wag his tail when he liked them. He found it fun to see what she got. The day went on though and they were left together to talk and contemplate the day and the case they had coming up. Nick hoped nothing bad would happen to any of them. He was also excited to see his friends after such a long time, he hadn't seen them in a while and it would be cool to see them again. _I hope they are happy to see me._ He had on a slick smile as Judy continued to talk, he pretended to act interested but in reality he was thinking about other things, many other things.

Eventually the night grew young and Nick and Judy would be heading to bed, they had to start the day tomorrow early. Judy had picked up some stuffed animals on her way to his house. "Judy, why do you have stuffed animals?" She shrugged, "Well, I've been here for a bit and I like to sleep with them." Nick pretended to act hurt, "Why can't I be your stuffed animal?" Judy laughed, "Not unless we are married, I'm not cuddling you in bed until then." Nick returned the laugh and put on a sly face, "Alright, alright." _You don't know the half of it Judy, it will be here sooner than you think…I just hope this case doesn't take too long then._ But really he knew this case would take a while, most likely it would be a long and dangerous one. Nick shook his head, _cyanide? Damn…what's going to happen?_

 _~~0~~_

Hey guys! Look, i'm sorry for the massive delay on the stories, it has been the most abysmal/stressful week of my entire life, I kid you not. I got a new job recently I thought would be good, but it sucks ass. Everything his just been utterly terrible. Legit I swear to you, the only thing that kept me going, was my family, and these amazing reviews and very nice people. I went though and read a ton of reviews and private messages, and I have to say you guys saved me. I have to tell you all that you mean so much to me, and not only that but you guys are everything to me. I wish with all my damn heart that I could do this as a job, I would love to do stories for a job it would be the best. I would write and shit all day, it would be 10000X better then my job I have right now...oh my...it was such a bad week. But I hope that it will get better, please bear with me on the stories, I will try my best to put them out, but until I get a hang of this stupid job then it will be a day or so until I can get another one out. Again I just wanted to thank you all and tell you what you guys meant to me. I have had many reviews saying how I helped them and made their day better. Well vise versa, you guys have made my WEEK better, it has been terrible and you all actually made me keep going, I am not kidding you. I love you all, thank you all! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Keep up the reviews and I hope that it will go better, I'm sure it will. Enjoy the story I will have one out as soon as I can. Thanks for understanding! See you soon!


	29. Chapter 27: A New Place Part 2

Nick opened his sleepy eyes to reveal his love. She slept a little ways from him with PJ's on holding her stuffed animal close to her chest. The sight and smell she carried were not like any other. This was one sight he would never get used to. Judy happened to open her eyes around the same time he did. Her eyes opened sweetly and she let out a little smile. Nick gave his casual slick smile, "Morning Carrots." "Hey Nick," She responded with a cute yawn. "Ready for a new case?" He shrugged as he rose from the bed, "If we have any information or has a case yes." She also rose from the comfort of the bed. "We should have plenty of information. Easy!"

Judy grabbed her police clothes from the side of the bed. "I'll go change, be right back." Nick nodded and she left the room, when she was gone he grabbed his clothes from the top drawer and as he finished putting on his clothes, he smiled at the bottom drawer knowing his ring was in there. Afterwards he proceeded to walk out of the room, Judy hadn't changed just yet, but she would be out soon. He sleepily blinked his eyes, waking up this early was not his favorite. But whatever, he was getting a little more used to it as time went on. When he did cons, he would wake up early many days to head out, so he was semi used to it.

As he thought Judy came out of the bathroom dressed in her little police uniform. Nick put on a slick smile, "Beautiful as always." Judy chuckled, "Thank you Nick, but we should be off a long day today." Nick nodded in reply, "Yup, and you get to meet, my friends, it should be fun, I haven't seen them in a while." And with that they walked out the door and into the rising sun. While waking up early was annoying at least the early morning looked very beautiful. That was one thing he did love.

Judy and Nick were now at the ZPD building and were entering. They would be heading over to Clawhauser to get the case file; Nick remembered that Judy had already booked the case. As they approached the desk, Clawhauser was drinking some milk. "Hey Clawhauser, we need the case file for the dead leopard." Clawhauser stopped his drinking and looked down, "Oh, hey Nick and Judy, how are my favorite police workers today?" Nick stayed silent as Judy carried on the conversation, "Fine, last night was awesome, and things are going well, we even got a new case! Now could we have the file, we have a lot to look up and need to get a move on." Clawhauser smiled and bent down to pick up the case files under the desk, his voice only mumbled from behind the desk, "So cool, a case file! How was it last night at your apartment Judy?" Nick turned his eyes to Judy and she turned hers to his, _Clawhauser isn't bad, trying to get information._ Nick laughed on the inside, but let Judy take care of it. He only kept on his cool sly look. "Fine, but we weren't at my apartment I was at Nick house, and we talked and did some stuff late at night." Judy revealed. Clawhauser let out a little yip of exitment which only made Nick's smile turn larger, he turned his eyes back to Judy to see her letting out a little grin. _I don't know why Clawhauser cares so much about our personal life but it's pretty funny._

He looked at Judy who beckoned Nick over with a wave of her hand, snickering, Nick bent down to her mouth while she whispered quietly to him. "Should we make Clawhauser even happier? He doesn't know I stayed over there for the past couple of days." Nick nodded, and never stopped smiling with his half eyes closed like he normally did. Nick stood back up and Judy continued. "Ya, it was awesome, but it was so late, I decided to stay at Nick's place and man was it awesome!"

Clawhauser stood back up and his talk moved back and forth, he then smiled and put his hands to his fat cheeks and let out an, "Aww…" Nick laughed to himself again, _Clawhauser is crazy._ Judy was snickering, "Alright, case file please." Finally after Clawhauser was done groveling he handed the case file down to Nick, who gave it to Judy. "Good, bye Clawhauser!" Judy waved politely while he and Judy walked towards their cubicle which was located on the top floor. Clawhauser was left to wiggle his fingers in the air with a goodbye motion.

When they reached the cubicle, they both sat down and Judy plopped the casefile on the desk. Judy shook her head as she opened the file, "Man, Clawhauser is obsessed with couples, I have no idea why." Nick smirked again, "Ya, but it is pretty funny though." Judy giggled and together they stared at the case file. It was an average size, but didn't include much information.

"Alright," Judy said, intently focusing on the file in front of them, "We don't really have any leads…nor do we have too much information. So we have no connections…and let me see, last known siting…" Judy scowled, "Damn, this doesn't give us much. It says here the driver's license he had was a fake, a fake alias by the name of John Watters." Judy snapped her fingers, "Ooo, I hate that." Nick raised an eyebrow, "His phone data was also erased, wow, whoever this guy was working for…they did not want to be found." Judy nodded, "Yes but there are some things we can do to find him…look, the case file already had his real name, they must have already done a DNA sample check, a fake alias can only get you so far." Nick blinked, he was damn glad that they wouldn't have to go through the trouble of doing it themselves.

His real name is Paul Anthony. Judy's ears stuck up again and she smiled, she had something on her mind. "Easy! Now we can pull up his record and it will give us most of the info we need!" Nick doubted it would be that easy, whoever this guy was didn't want to be tracked.

Judy, at this point, was in the system along with Nick. So they had no trouble of running a name on the records. They typed in Paul Anthony and up pulled the file. Judy licked her lips, "Alright, we have a start Nick…ready to make the world a better place?" Judy rose up her hand for a fist bump, he laughed and gave her knuckles, _I just hope this case won't lead into anything bad._

The name pulled up some good information, "Wow…just call me doubting Thomas…he didn't cover his tracks as well as he thought he did." Nick spoke to Judy; she was concentrated on the screen. "Don't get your hopes up yet Thomas…there might not be too much we can get out of this. He worked for a moving company…he hadn't been there that long though, he only worked there for about a couple weeks until he died. Most of his past records are just junk: In fact he doesn't even have that many records in the first place." Judy pursed her eyebrows, "Well, that doesn't give us too much…but we should be able to take this somewhere…I guess we should check out the moving company. Umm…actually he did do some other jobs, he was arrested at one point for smuggling stolen items, and he also did a lot of street jobs…but didn't have any real jobs." Nick only nodded, he was focused, but he couldn't help but look into Judy's purple eyes which moved back and forth across the screen, _so pretty._

His mind was snapped back to attention when Judy turned to him again. "Nick lets head over there, that could give us a clue on what he was doing." "Okay, but what about Michael and crap, we should get over to their place and see if they would be willing to help, they might know something. I know most people in the city…but not him, which means that he wasn't around super long, either that or he lived in another district. Besides I have been dying to see them again." Judy only rolled her eyes in return, "But Nick we just got a lead, I want to figure this case out!" "And we will Carrots, but if this dangerous at any point; I want some other people I can trust on our team, besides they are plenty smart." "Yes I know Nick, but if we leave now then we will have to drive all the way to the bird district and then all the way back here..." "Yes I know Judy, but we would have to do that anyway. If we found out any information at the moving site we would have to drive back anyway, it really doesn't make a difference either way." "But Nick…" "Hey, you agreed that we would get help…come on." Nick said wiggling his eyebrows. Judy snickered and pushed his smiling face away, she wasn't really mad, more of just a little peeved that they would delay the mission, "Alright you handsome fox, I accept. But I need a small kiss first." Nick shrugged, "You don't have to ask me twice, hell you don't have to ask me once! I'll do that any day!" She jumped forward and gave him a small kiss on the lips before pulling away, "Can't have anyone see us while on duty, now let's move! I want to find out what happened to that leopard."

Nick and Judy took out a police car, since it was technically for a case they were allowed to take it out. The day was bright and Nick slipped on his sunglasses, Judy drove like she normally did; which Nick had no problems with, the drive would be about 45 minutes or so…they had to drive out of Zootopia and a little ways away to the bird dome. "Hey Nick do you even know where they live?" Judy asked, "Ya, they left the general area on this card," he spoke pulling it out of his pocket. Judy gave a quick glance, "Nick it's been years, I doubt that thing is updated." "Oh, I don't know about that," Nick replied, "They were pretty sure that they wanted to move there for good, I remember them talking about the place they were going to get." Judy shrugged as they drove out of the city, "Alright Nick, let's hope they haven't moved." Nick sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, "I don't think they would have…besides, I bet I could find them somehow by asking around." He opened his eyes to see Judy smirking at him before turning back to the road.

Nick smiled, "Oh, a couple more things," Nick stated with his eyes still closed. "They might seem a little weird, but you should get used to it, nothing crazy, but all of their personalities conflict…yet they don't. They are all best friends and know each other like they do themselves; it's pretty cool to see. That's all." He saw Judy turn her amazing purple eyes over to him and saw the corner of her mouth raise in a smile, "Sounds good Nick…I'm not too worried, I just wanted to do the case with you is all." Nick nodded, "I think that would be awesome Judy, I want to spend all the time with you I can…but seriously, this is most likely going to be dangerous, and if you don't want any other officers on this case for whatever reason, I thought it would be best to hook up with some of my buddies. You'll like them…I hope."

After talking the ride drew on. It was mostly quiet except for a few conversational key points here and there. But eventually they reached the giant bird dome. Nick was up and took off his sunglasses letting out a whistle, while Judy had her mouth open and she let out a breath of air. "Wow, look how big it is!" She leaned forward still trying to look at the road but also up at the large dome. The dome was extremely large and stretched out for miles. Nick had never been this close…neither of them have, not many cars were going in and out, except for a few. Not many birds left, only came and stayed mostly. The dome was very large, the door of the dome was near the end of the road, and into the dome was a registration fee booth. There were only a couple of booths, since it wasn't the most popular place for other animals.

They were approaching the end of the road and were getting ready to enter. Judy and Nick were still just gaping at the size of the dome. _How many birds were in here?_ They were now reaching the booth, no cars were in front of them and they were able to pull up. Judy rolled down her window and pulled up, because of the size of their car the bird inside looked up with is beak in the air. He sat on a little stool which rolled up and down depending on the costumer and he rolled himself up to their level. The bird was small and blue. The bird let out a little tweet as he saw them.

Judy smiled, and opened her mouth in a wide gasp; the bird just raised a brow. "Hi welcome to the bird district." Judy shook her head clearing it of whatever was in it, Nick leaned over and listened. The bird sang again, "A bunny and a fox cool! We don't have very many other guests here, some animals aren't allowed without a permit, but you guys are fine, police are always good." Judy snickered, "Haha, good, we are just here to see a couple friends." The bird motioned with his arm to the inside of the dome, "Go ahead," Then he held up his wing to his mouth, "I should charge you, but I don't really care, have fun." Judy nodded and pulled the car forward and into the dome. As they rolled up the window they heard tweets from behind them. Judy was still smiling.

Nick looked over to her and saw her eyes bright. They were going through a small lighted tunnel before entering the dome fully. "Hey Judy." She turned her head sharply and then back to the road, "Ya Nick?" He had on the casual smile, "You seem exited!" This time Judy couldn't handle herself, she let out a little shiver of excitement and a little squeak. Nick laughed, "Did you just squeak? I haven't heard you do that in a while." She laughed, "No Nick! This is awesome! That was a bluebird; I have never seen a bird in real life! I read about them, did you hear his pretty song! WOW! I can't wait to see the inside." Nick leaned back in his chair again, still smirking, he was actually pretty exited on the inside, he wanted to see his friends and he had never seen birds either, but he definitely wasn't as excited as Judy.

Eventually the tunnel was running out, and they both prepared themselves for the inside…The road ran out and they drove in. Instantly their eyes were opened wide, Judy and Nick both let out a breath. Judy dropped her ears and Nick his. Birds were flying above them, there were almost no cars, and birds didn't need them. Besides he could guess flying was much cooler. It was bright with thousands of lights; Trees were lined around, green grass. It look a lot like the rainforest district just not so rainy, and not so many vines. But it was very similar. They saw houses around them, most were much smaller than the ones in Zootopia. Only a few of them were actually a bigger size. Trees had holes in them were he could guess some birds lived. It was a bird paradise. He looked up again and saw birds all over the sky, tweeting to others flying close by.

Nick looked over to see Judy still gaping at what was going on. "Nick! It's amazing! The pictures don't do it justice at all!" Nick wasn't to amazed with most things…but he definitely was now. "Judy…It is about as half as beautiful as you." Judy looked over, "You turn everything into something flirty." He smiled back, "And you love it." She laughed, "Do I love it? Yes, yes I do." Nick nodded, "Oh, very good." "I only learn from the best." Nick shook his head chuckling. "But seriously though," Nick continued, "This is actually very cool." "Ya, I didn't know so many different birds and so many things existed. I can't believe I haven't seen this before." "No," Nick stated, "I can't believe I haven't seen it before, I actually lived in Zootopia my whole life, I should have saw this." "Whatever," She retorted, "It's still amazing." They drove down the road. Some birds looked down from their flying, and some waved. They obviously didn't get very many cars. In fact this road would be pointless if no other animals actually came in here.

"Okay Nick, this is awesome, but we are still on a mission. Where do we head now?" Nick licked his lips and looked on the card. "Umm…head to South of Wingston…it should be a circle on Pheasant road. I have no idea where that is though." "Its fine Nick, the GPS is awesome, plug in the numbers and get us there." Nick looked to the touch screen in the middle of the car, the found the GPS and put in the relative location. It would only take about 20 minutes to get there.

The continued the long drive, Nick hoped that they would find his friends, this drive was so long and there was no way he would be able to find them in this huge city. But eventually they reached the circle which they needed to go. "Okay Nick…here we are." She spoke looking around at the many little houses and birds which walked and talked. It was a very cool neighborhood. Nick raised his eyebrows and folded his arms. "Umm…head up the circle more…I should know when I see it." Judy also raised an eyebrow to him, "What do you mean? How would you kno…" "Just drive up the circle, you'll see." Judy turned back to the road and continued on, it was a small road that headed up to the circle. Within seconds they reached the top.

"Judy stop here." She stopped the car; Nick looked around and to the right saw a large brown house. "That one," He said pointing, "Pull into the drive way." Judy shrugged and did as she was told. Nick looked around the house, a tree sat in the front, a pretty large tree. He looked at the windows to see all the shudders down. "This is it." He confirmed unbuckling his seatbelt. "Nick are you sure?" Nick nodded, "It is the only house on the block that is a regular size house. Besides that, all the shudders are drawn which means they don't really want people to see them. Also by the looks of things…it is just them." The house had a two car garage door, to the right of the garage door was a patio with pillars. They had a couple of plants out front, but mostly grass, it was cut nicely so at least they took care of it. It was, from the looks of it, a three story house. He turned to Judy who was sitting looking at the house. Her ears were back, and he could tell she was a little bothered.

"Hey Carrots," He spoke softly to her. She turned her head and looked into his green eyes. "I can tell you are nervous. Nothing is going to happen, they aren't violent or mean, there is nothing to be afraid of." She smiled, "Haha, ya I guess I do look a bit worried, It's just so weird. This is just happening pretty fast." He put on his sly look, "Well you are used to that, I mean you became a police officer and were put directly into the heart of it, besides that you are mated to a fox, I would say your life moves pretty fast." She chuckled, "Ya, I know, I guess so." Nick leaned forward, "Here, good luck kiss." "You just take any chance you get to kiss me." Nick wiggled his eyebrows, "Madam please I would never do such a thing, It's not like I enjoy kissing the most beautiful bunny in the entire world. It's not like I enjoy the soft tender lips she has, why that is just impossible." She pushed him, "Oh shut up and kiss me already." He was sick of waiting. He moved forward and grabbed her head pulling her in for a big kiss. He made it good, and again enjoyed the soft tenderness which followed _no lips like these lips._

They broke apart and Nick wiggled his eyebrows, "Seconds," He asked. Judy shook her head with a smile, "Nope, we are on a case, but afterword's…you can have as many as you want, I don't get tired of them." Judy promised. Nick fist pumped, "I'll be taking you up on that." He promised back jumping out of the car.

Together they approached the front door. Judy motioned with her right hand, "Officer Wilde will you do the honors?" Nick smiled and moved forward to the security door which covered the large wooden door behind it. He rang the doorbell. Judy felt some butterlies enter her stomach, she enjoyed meeting new people, but was nervous about how they would turn out. The door unlocked and opened. Inside stood a fox, Nicks size, red ears except for the tips which were black, black on the end of his muzzle, and black tips fingers which bore a silver ring on his right hand. It was Michael. He had a on a white tee shirt, and a button up over shirt which was a grey color, it was unbuttoned, and he also had on some matching pants. They all sported many pockets and looked really cool.

Michael coolly unlocked the front security door. Nick didn't think he was too exited until Michael jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Nick. "Hey Nick! What's good my boy! Man it is good you see your crusty self, how you been." Nick returned the hug, "Hi Michael, I haven't seen you in a while, I'm doing great." Michael stepped back from Nick and looked at him. Judy let out a little smile seeing the friends reconnect. "Well officer Wilde, It looks like it's going well. The first officer fox," He then motioned to Judy with his hand, "And the first rabbit." Judy nodded and perked her ears back up. "I read it online. But my bad, Hi I am Michael, I am sure Nick has already told you about me." He held out his hand and Judy took it giving it a shake, "Hi, I'm offficer…" Nick gave her a little look, Judy quickly corrected herself, "I mean, Judy Hopps." Michael nodded, "Man, what brings yall lovebirds here."

Nick and Judy exchanged glances; Judy spoke up, "What do you mean? We are just friends… partners." She stumbled out. Nick smiled; Judy saw that he looked like he wasn't going to deny it, and actually she didn't know why she was either, she was proud to be with such a great fox. Michael snickered, "I see you, and you aren't even trying to hide it. Good! Don't be ashamed that you love each other, it's good. And if you are wondering how I knew you guys were in love. It's because I saw you guys kiss." Judy's ears flopped and Nick laughed. Judy spoke again, "Alright so in point you were watching us all along." Michael let out a wheeze before he laughed, which made Judy raise her eyebrow. "What!" Michael continued, "Of course, we all watch the house, if anyone is within just a little ways, we will know about it." Michael finished with a friendly slap to Judy's arm.

Judy laughed a little and decided just to take it. Nick was just chuckling to her side. Judy perked bac k up her ears. She actually liked Michael, he seemed nice and was good looking, not like Nick, but still seemed like a cool fox. "Yo, come inside my boys" Michael spoke as he waved his hand towards the door. Nick and Judy followed, but just before they entered the house, Michael stopped and turned around. "Hey Judy," Michael said, "I know this is weird to ask after we just met, but…can I feel your ears? I know that's weird but I haven't seen many rabbits and none that have a cool ears as you do. Besides if I did it in the house Aaron and Briton will be talking, I have to feel them, I just can't help myself." Nick looked at Judy; Judy smirked a little, but at the same time was a little skeptical. But in reality, she wasn't too bugged, she would just let him. That being said though she still let out a sigh, only Nick really played with her ears, she wasn't a person that liked to be touched a ton, except for Nick that is.

Judy raised her ears and pointed them towards Michael. Michael put up his hands and touched her soft ears, his pads felt rough, but at the same time it was soft and his fur was soft. Foxes fur was soft; she knew that well from Nick. Michael went up and down on her ears for a second feeling the pink fur. It was weird having someone else touch her except for Nick. But it was only for a few moments until he stopped. "Thanks," Michael said as he finished, "Very soft, anyways inside we go." He swung towards the door and entered, Nick let Judy go in first and together they walked in the door.

As Judy walked inside she was surprised to see how big and how well the house was kept. Again her mind was changed from the stereotypical animal. She just imagined that 3 con men would have a little less nice house. To her right was a living room which housed many nice looking chairs. In front she could see a door that led to the basement it seemed, and in a door that led to a kitchen it appeared. To her left was a stair case, it went up to another level. And to her very left was another room that held computers from what she could see. The house was well lit and she felt the carpet under her feet. Michael held up his hands, "This is the house, 3 stories, kitchen over there," Michael motioned again towards the door she saw in front of her. Judy saw Nick gaping at the house himself. Nick's house was big, but it wasn't as big as this. Michael led them though the door that led to the kitchen. Judy looked around, a chandelier was hung above a pretty large brown table, and to the right of the kitchen was a family room, it had a couch, 2 lazy chairs and a t.v. She also saw in the corner a recliner chair, _is that a massage chair?_ The kitchen also had fridge, oven and a marble counter that looked very nice. Nick was only continuing to look around the room. Judy blinked and let out a little breath of air.

Michael's ear flicked, "Good, you guys like it look like." Michael stopped and called out, "Aaron, Briton! Get down here yo!" Judy's ear flicked as she heard the flutter of powerful wings. She also heard stomps down the stairs. From the door that led into the kitchen. A large German Shepard dog walked in. That was Aaron, he looked nice, his fur looked groomed, he was pretty large, he was wearing a red shirt and some blue jeans. To her right again she heard the battering of wings. Looking over her eyes were widened as a pretty large horned owl flew in the room. He had some nice designs, he was a darker color with darker brown patters, and this was Briton. He was wearing a green shirt, besides that he had on some greyish pants. He fluttered over to Michael and landed on his shoulder with his large talons clamped around Michael's shoulder, it looked like it would hurt but to her surprise Michael didn't even flinch.

Briton raised his wing and let a little wave, "Hiya." Aaron walked in the room and intently smiled, "Hey! Nick my boy! How are you?" And also gave Nick a little hug, Judy noticed that they all seemed very touchy. Nick again returned the hug, "Hey Aaron what's up?" Aaron smiled, "Oh, the ceiling, sky, your IQ so nothing new." Judy could also tell that he would be a very puny type of person just as Michael had said.

After they had said hi, Aaron walked back over to Michael and Briton. They all stood in a group and looked at Nick and Judy. Aaron opened his mouth and whispered something to Michael, Judy was able to hear it though with her great ears, "Michael, look at that bunny she is sooo cute!" Michael smirked a little, "That bunny is Judy…and she can hear you, you know." Aaron raised an eyebrow, "What, how?" Briton spoke up from Michael's shoulder, "Obvious, her ear twitched and you could see her eyes move when you said it, and also she made a facial expression, which also means that she doesn't like being called cute from the looks of it." Judy stopped being annoyed and opened her eyes wide, _they are smart and very observant._ Judy looked over to Nick to see him with his sly smirk and his hands in his pockets, "Carrots, they aren't dumb, they will notice it all. Welcome to the con. Now anyway lets explain our mission." Judy nodded to Nick. "Right," She turned to the group, "Look, Nick and I need your help."


	30. Chapter 28: Short Stories

Authors Note : LUL! Hey whats up guys! Wow 2 years so a lot happened in that time, anyone still around I hope you are doing well, my friends bet me that I wouldn't write well I did. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and I hope everyone is doing well. Part of me really wished that I wrote over those 2 years but I guess I didn't even though I should have...but whatever the past is in the past and while I don't know if I'm going to write that much more, I hope you guys enjoy these stories. SEE YA!

Nick looked over at Judy across the table. She was sitting enjoying a small lunch which she had prepared. Nick couldn't help himself she was so cute, nothing he did could keep her from his mind. "Judy," he started giving a smile, "You are so absolutely cute at everything you do, I love everything about you!" Judy giggled. "Nick, I'm trying to eat I can't flirt when doing that, but thank you though, I love you too." And after that they both started to enjoy their food together. Nick loved these moments, he loved everything about them. Anything to do with Judy was the best, it didn't matter what it was. "Judy I will love you forever and ever." he muttered under his breath, Judy heard it through and under her breath she muttered, "And I will love you forever and ever, more than you could ever love me. You are amazing."

Another time they were sitting around doing nothing, he loved sitting around with Judy, they were underneath the tree enjoying sipping a large soda together. She took a drink of the soda using the long straw. "You choose a great drink," Judy spoke enthusiastically. "I love this drink!" "Sweet, I tried to find something you liked." "You knew I would like this don't give me that," She said taking another sip. Nick stole the straw from her and took a drink of soda. "Ya, well, sharing a great drink with your love, while sitting under a tree...that's the best." With that Judy leaned onto Nick's chest and took a deep breath. "You are so handsome you clever fox, I love doing everything with you. It's so nice to always have a fox around you always feel safer when you are around. I love you so much!" Nick bent down and grabbed Judy into a big kiss. "And I love you, you beautiful, beautiful bunny!"

Nick and Judy walked into the towns square, Judy had recently hurt her foot and was told by the doctors to go out and get some exercise. Judy had a foot brace on and was going to rely heavily on Nick's support. "Nick I don't know how long I can be out here," Judy stammered. "Its okay Judy we will take it nice and slow just once or twice along the park and we would be fine, I guess it's important we exercise it. Judy winced as they got out of the car and she slowly put her weight onto her foot, she almost fell over but Nick was there to catch her. "Its okay, I have you." Judy wrapped her arm around Nick as he helped support her. "Lets try to finish this I don't want to be out long." Nick nodded back to her.

As they walked around the park Judy would have to stop periodically to help her foot rest before she could walk on it a little more. "Alright i'm ready to walk again," Judy spoke as they sat on a bench in the park. "Okay, easy now." He helped her up and she tried to keep some weight on her foot to help it. Her ankle muscles were tight and she had to walk on them to keep them healthy, she put some weight on it then stopped and then continued. Nick continued to hold her by her arm the whole time keeping her steady. By the time they had made it around the park her foot was doing slightly better and some ankle cramps had worked themselves out. She continued to wince as her foot touched the ground but also felt like it was helping it heal. She also got strength from Nick being by her side.

As they got back into the car to drive back to Nick's house she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Nick I think this helped a little bit." She wiped some sweat from her brow as she spoke. "You really are the bes-" Her line was cut short but a kiss on her lips. When they broke the kiss Nick touched her cheek sweetly, "No problem, I am always glad to help you out, you are beautiful in everything you do." Judy beamed and raised a hand to his cheek, she felt his fur and than moved to his ears feeling the fluff in his red fur. "And you as well Nick, I love you," she spoke quietly. "And I love you too," he returned. Together hand in hand they drove home.


	31. Chapter 29: Dentist Work

"Nick come on we're going to be late hurry up!" Judy yelped at him beckoning him at the door. "I'm on my way sorry." He answered back, "I'm not a fan of teach cleaning though so I don't think this is going to be fun at all." Together they hopped in the car and were leaving the house to the dentist. "He should be a good dentist Nick." Judy assured him, "I heard he does great work." "Well nonetheless I don't like dentists really, always poking at my teeth," he countered, "Besides the stuff they use always tastes bad." "I have to get mine done too which I haven't done in a while." "I haven't done mine in literally years." "Then it's a good time to get them cleaned, you could have all kinds of stuff on 'em." Nicki shrugged and continued to drive while Judy just talked away telling him about a bunch of stuff. Once they had reached the dentist they were greeted and seated told to wait. Nick sat twiddling his thumbs together, Judy eyed him with a small smile. "Nick are you nervous?" She asked Nick quietly. Nick turned his head to give her a small small, "Between only you and me...I might be a little." Judy hugge his arm, "You'll be fine relax!"

After this it wasn't long before they were called in. They asked Nick to lie down onto the chair which leaned back. Judy stayed close incase Nick happened to need her. They asked him some questions the normal things. They then asked Nick to open his mouth wide, The people tending to him was a weasel and some hamsters who would be helping him out. They grabbed some tools and started tending to his teeth, "Well things are looking good so far, i'm just gonna check some things keep your mouth open wide for me." Nick clutched the edge of his arm chair and just could tell he was a little nervous. She moved closer and took his hand, he seemed reluctant to take it on account of not looking like a child but instead went with it. This calmed him down to the point where he was breathing normally again. "Okay we can start cleaning your teeth now, choose a flavor!" They proceeded to tell Nick several things, he went with the mint to on account of mint usually tasting the best before other flavors. Judy smiled "Good choice, I go with that one as well." Nick was feeling nervous and as they put the brush into his mouth and started wheezing away he took deep breaths in order to calm himself, _Relax Nick you're fine it's just like brushing your teeth._ What bothered him so much was the taste and way they did things, he clutched Judy's hand a little tighter to calm himself as she squeezed back for comfort, to be honest he felt like a sissy but continued to tell himself that if he was in love with a Rabbit he would go with it whenever to show he wasn't afraid of having a rabbit girlfriend.

Nothing tastes right and this continued as time passed, "Keep your mouth open wide please." They would continue to ask him, this wasn't a big problem due to his very wide mouth span.

Every once in awhile he would turn to Judy to see her looking into his mouth admiring his teeth, "Things going alright Nick?" She asked, Nick nodded. They pulled out a hook next and went close to his mouth, Nick pulled away a little, "Relax Nick it's to pick stuff off your teeth." He nodded again opening his mouth.

This continued a while till they finally finished, "Nick it really wasn't so bad was it?" "No," He responded, "I guess you didn't need to come, I felt kind of well…." "No," Judy stated, "It's fine, but I like to come wherever you go, I really love being around you so what's the harm." He smiled and they headed back home.


	32. Chapter 30: On Duty

Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed these chapter I know it has been so long but I hope you enjoyed them! You are all amazing and I love writing for you guys but I don't know I just kind of dropped off, but Zootopia is still my favorite so why not write about it! But no really though I don't know how much more I will do but I still don't want to say I'm done yet lul, anyway you guys do rock and I love you guys. See ya guys!

Another day and another day of waking up early. It wasn't the first or last day that they would have to wake up early. Judy walked into the large ZPD building with Nick right beside her. They had had a fun night of relaxation and fun but, work had come again. Judy was excited though, she enjoyed being out on the streets catching speeders and other criminals. It was probably one of the highlights of her job. She also knew that Nick enjoyed it as he always talks to her all day and loves the thrill of the chase. As they walked in they walked past Clawhauser and out into another door where they would sign in and prepared for their work day.

After a brief talk with some other officers they were getting ready to get into their car. "Wilde, Hopps!" They heard a gruff voice approach them and it was none other than the Chief, "Listen we have a busy day today, there has already been many crimes within the past hour and we need you guys out there to catch them, good luck." Nick smiled and Judy replied saying, "Chief this shouldn't be a problem we will catch as many as we can." "Don't forget," Nick chimed in, "We do have you beat this month with most speeders caught." Bogo gruffed, "Shut it Wilde." Nick and Judy smiled together while they pulled the car out of the parking lot.

With everything out of the way they were finally out on the road. Judy was the first to talk, "Okay, so today, as you know, we are assigned to be out on Zootopian Square." Nick nodded and took a drink of his coffee. "We should find some good action, there has been so many speeders out recently." Nick smiled, "Last time we were out we pulled over mostly giraffes, today though I am assuming we are going to find mostly wolves." Judy turned to him, "Oh you think so, I bet it will be sheep or some lambs." Nick held out his hand, "Alright winner pays for dinner." Judy cocked an eyebrow and shook it. "You're on slick." And with that they were off for an exciting day, they had caught several criminals and Judy was losing currently, two wolves and no sheep had been pulled over.

Nick and Judy had been patrolling a street when a car flew through the backstreet just behind them. It was so fast they bararly saw him. Instantly Nick pointed it out and Judy flipped the lights on. Just as they had done so a voice on the radio came and told them they had a high speed pursuit going on next to 5th street and plaza. Also camera crews and soon helicopters would be on the seen. "Damn" Judy muttered under her breath, "I guess we have to let him off the hook this time." Nick spoke next, "We have no other choice the street he was on is close to us, let's go." Judy stepped on the gas and started to book it to the scene, an officer on the radio continued to call the locations of the criminals last position. "So Judy," Nick teased, "Do you want me to drive, I don't know if you should be on a high speed chase." _Oh so you think you can top me?_ Judy thought to herself. "Har har Nick you're in for a treat."

Judy was approaching the intersection of the location the speeder should be crossing within the next few seconds. Judy swerved around several cars her lights flared as she roared down the street. "Get ready Nick," She spoke. Suddenly the bright yellow car flushed down the street, Judy stared for a split second and shot of in his direction. _You won't be getting away, I'll catch you._ Judy pushed the gas and put in chase, other police cars followed farther behind her. The Yellow car swerved through a red stop sign missing several cars in the process. Judy squinted and barely managed to avoid to cars coming in the opposite direction. The car was a bright yellow and was small and very fast looking, it would take some good driving to catch up to him.

The chase continued with them following along, they couldn't do much yet but follow and wait for him to get caught in an unfavorable position or worse crash into oncoming cars. Blood rushed though Judy ears and she kept her eyes intensely focused on the road. She made sure that her movements were precise but not to sift in order to flip their car. Judy's hands tingle and she felt some fear come into her heart, she didn't know if she could keep up with the speeder, they were fast and Judy was trying hard not to crash. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder, "You look nervous," Nick stated, she and him made sure to keep their eyes intent on the road, "Relax you are doing fine just stay with him." Judy smiled to herself, _how did he know I was nervous, Nick he knows me so well._ Judy gave a small nod herself, "Okay."

With her confidence renewed she kept on the speeder and they were able to catch up to him. The speeders movements got more jagged as they crept closer to him, eventually the speeder spun out on the road, they were lucky they weren't near to much traffic. As the car came to a halt Judy and Nick jumped from the car with pistols drawn. "Get on the ground right now!" Judy yelled across the street. Nick echoed her call, "Get out hands up and on the ground." A grey figured got out of the car and onto the ground, Nick and Judy approached slowly. Other cops swarmed the seen, Nick put him in handcuffs and as he did let out a large laugh, Judy turned her head, "What's so funny?" "Well," Nick put bluntly, "Your buying dinner for us tonight, its three zero." It's true the speeder was a wolf and he was soon taken into custody. She scowled at him sarcastically.

Nick and Judy hopped back in the car after other cops took the wolf away. "Thanks for the dinner tonight carrots it will be nice!" "Hold on Nick,the bets over yet, we still have time! The next ones we pull over could be a sheep or a lamb." Nick leaned his chair back, "Ya ya, whatever you want to think." The day after went well, the final score ended up being three to one in Nicks favor. And with that Nick and Judy went out to dinner and had a wonderful night.


End file.
